Strange Place Right?
by Chopper-man82
Summary: First thing a soldier knows, he's on the UNSC Commonwealth, serving his people, even after the war finally ended, next thing he knows, he ends up in the land of Equestria. Parental/viewer discression on Chapter 8 is advised. Chapter 10 posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Data Log 1: Where the lead wind blows...**

**Somewhere in the Everfree Forest...**

_"Ugh... Where am I?" I said to myself... My name is John Mellan. Last thing I remember was being aboard the UNSC Commonwealth. I'm strangely an odd breed of soldier. Trained and enhanced as a Spartan II. But also trained as a UNSC Infantry soldier. And yet. Here I find myself in some weird looking forest. Filled with only god knows what. Maybe even those Covenant shits... I hate the Covenant... Took everything from me._ _Even the family I once had when I managed to reunite with them. Heh heh. Lemme tell you about that..._

* * *

**Back on Earth...**

"Find him!" A random UNSC Marine yelled. I was hiding behind a building that looked to be a commerce building. I was wearing a black and blue suit with the ONI emblem on it. I had my Magnum with me. Including a stolen DMR rifle. With 4 extra mags. I didn't have that magnetic lock ability like you'd expect on regular MJOLNIR armor. So I had a sling on it. A warthog drove past me on the streets in front of me. I turned around and proceeded down the alley over to the streets in front of me. I saw 2 more Warthogs. And waited for them to pass. When they passed.  
I ran for it. Into the next alleyway in front of the previous one. I had to pass through 5 alleyways before I made it out of the city commerce district. And into the residential district.

* * *

**Residential District...**

"Come John. It's time to go shopping." My father said to my clone. "Ok dad. I'm coming." My cloned self walked out of the house. The house I saw in front of me was a nice 3 story building. I was born into a rich family. My clone self looked exactly like me. Tall. Handsome. White skinned. Dressed in a simple green shirt, blue pants, and some white shoes. his face looked like mine. Brown hair, Blue eyes. Even the nose and mouth looked like me. "So that's what halsey does to make sure the family knows I'm not missing... They cloned me..." I silently said to myself. "It's showtime." I walked around the corner and waved to my father. "Hold on John. It seems this man needs to speak with me." My father said to my clone. "Ok dad." He simply said in a docile tone. My father walked over to me. And before he could speak I said in my clones EXACT voice. "Hey dad." My father stepped back. "What...? Son? H-how?" That was all he could blurt out before I spoke up again. "I'm your real son dad. The son you have is a clone."

My father turned around and motioned to my double. He walked over. And stopped right in front of me and smiled. 'Now that's just creepy...' I thought silently. My father compared us for 5 whole minutes. Then ran back to the house. And came back with everyone else in our family. My mom, sisters, and my younger brother. From the looks of it, he was born 3 year's before I came here. Everyone [Except my little brother] stood in front of me and my clone shocked. "Honey.. Is he...?" I spoke up when my mom asked. "Yes. It's me mom. And this is no joke." My mother put her hand over her mouth.

My sisters did the same thing. Only they were in tears. My little brother walked over to me. "Are you my big bwother?" I nodded yes. And he jumped up and down. "Yay! I have two big bwothers now!" And he hugged me. I hugged my little brother after kneeling down. My clone then asked me. "He's great isn't he?" I looked up at him. "Yeah... He is... Heh heh." My mom walked over to me. "John...?" I looked up. "Yeah mom?" She asked me through tearful eyes. "Where have you been all these year's...?" I told her. "I can't tell you. That is classified." I had that rule pounded into me so bad, I do NOT intend to screw with it. I broke the hug with my younger brother, got up and hugged my mom. "Don't worry mom. I know I've been gone for too long. But as of right now. At least I was able to be reunited with my family." I heard a Marine yell. "THERE HE IS!" And before I knew it 3 warthogs, 1 Falcon helicopter, and 10 Marines had surrounded us. "Subject 955." I heard Halsey calling from the Falcon. "It's time to return to the facility, where you belong." I looked over to my family. "I'll come back mom. I will. I don't care how. But I will." I then broke the hug with my mom. And walked over to the Marine in front of me. "Alright. I'm ready." The Marine nodded. and motioned to the chopper. It landed down. Halsey came out. "It is a good thing you did not resist. Come Subject 955. It's time to leave." I told Halsey. "At least I was reunited with my family. At least this one time." Halsey looked over to my family in front of us. "This is your family?" I nodded yes to her. She motioned to the Marines to stand down. And walked over to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellan. Subject 955 is your son, is he not?" They both nodded. She looked over to the clone me. He only smiled.

"Hello John. It seems you've grown up happily with your family." He nodded yes, while still smiling. She looked back over to mom and dad. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellan. If you promise to not reveal information on your sons current situation. Including the events before this incident. You will be allowed to see your real son more often. But I warn you. If he visits. He will be dressed in UNSC armor. With a fully covered helmet. Face cover and visor. You will be instructed right now not to ask him to reveal his face during visits if you have other family members or friends during his visits. Do you accept?" They both nodded. "The same goes for his other self, and his sisters, even his younger brother." The rest of them nodded. "Good. Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Mellan." She said with a smile on her face instead of a flat look, and a monotone voice. "Come Subject 955. It's time to leave." When she said that I walked over to the chopper, got in and waited for her. She got in as well. The chopper lifted off. And we were gone.

* * *

**Back in the Everfree Forest...**

"Alright... Time to get moving." I said to myself. I flipped my visor down, got up, looked around and moved forward down a dirt road leading to the exit. "Man. This place sure is weird. At least it's not Covy infested. Alright. Time to pull up my loadout screen." I pushed a button on my tacpad, GPS hybrid terminal I had on my left arm and pulled up my loadout. "Alright. Thanks to my current outfit, and my rucksack. I have 32 spare mags for my Assault Rifle. 18 mags for my Magnum. My personally diamond forged, carbon alloy Kukri. And my personal radar." I got to the exit with no problem.

I saw a town in front of me. "Cool." I said relieved. I started walking down to the town in front of me. Thanking god that nothing in that forest messed with me. I kept walking past several houses With some weird civilians going about their usual business. 3 of them stopped and stared at me while I was walking. I walked past maybe 10 of them. All 10 stared at me while I passed. "These people sure are weird..." I spoke softly to myself. Hoping I wouldn't draw any attention past the stares I kept getting. I walked into the town and walked around some.

* * *

**Ponyville Market place...**

I walked into what looked to be the Marketplace first. I saw flamboyantly colored buildings, stalls, even the civilians were flamboyant. I walked up to one of the stalls that was selling apples. The owner looked at me with no funny expressions what so ever. "Howdy! Yer new in town. What can I do fer ya?" She spoke in a kentucky accent. "Hey. How much for an apple?" She replied. "for an apple, it's 2 bits." I asked her. "2 bits? I've never heard of that currency. Is it the exact value of a dollar?" She walked around the stall. "Come with me and we'll see if we can discuss a good price, seein' how you've never heard of bits before." We went over and sat down on a table. I took a dollar out. "Ok. This is a dollar. About 100 cents. This is the kind of currency I have. In total I have about 50 dollars on me." She looked at me wide eyed. "Well then. Seein' how we've never heard of your currency... Yer mighty rich." I just sat there behind my visor. "Computer. Calculate the exact total value of my dollars versus bits." The computer calculated the exact total value. "Holy... I'm frikkin' rich! YAHOO!" The orange pony in front of me asked me. "Um... You ok there?" I told her. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that 50 dollars in my money suddenly got me 50 trillion in yer money." She fell over and passed out after that.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

"W-what happened?" The orange pony sat up. I was on the ground with my arms tied behind a pole. An authoriy figure was in front of her. "It seems you've been out of it for about thirty minutes. Young Applejack." The authority figure spoke. "Good to know Princess... Why is the... Whatever it is on the ground with his arms tied?" The Princess [As I heard it] replied. "We believed that he harmed you." She then replied. "Oh no. no. We were just talkin' over a fair price seein' as how he never heard of our currency, and suddenly found out he had 50 trillion in our money. "Everyone [Except the princess] gagged or choked. "My... This is interesting news... Guards. Release the human." The guards that were next to me did just that. I was released. I got up. But then suddenly was thrown back down onto the ground by the Princess, through some unknown force. "Great... It's like dealing with the Covenant all over again..." walked over to me. "I do not know how you came here. But I suggest you be on your best behavior." Then levitated me up and onto my feet. "Thanks... I think? Anyways. What's your name?" I asked the odd looking horse in front of me. "I am Princess Celestia. Ruler of these lands. I am an Alicorn." I mumbled something about children shows. Then spoke up. "Alicorn? Guess that explains the diversity in these lands. I kept seeing all SORTS of horses with horns, wings, and some without. Yer friend over there is an interesting one. An orange colored horse, blond hair, stetson, green eyes, freckles, and what looks to be 3 apples for some sort of brand mark. You on the other hand are white, a strange rainbow cerulean, magenta, maybe amethyst eyes, and your brand mark is a sun. Heh. Lookit that. Nice decor by the way. What is that, a golden yoke lined with emeralds,  
rubies, sapphires, and jacinth? Same goes with the strange horseshoes that are gold. Even the tiara is interesting." Princess Celestia [As she said] blushed slightly as I ended my detailed description of both her, and the one she called "Applejack". "Well... Arent you the observant one?" She asked me. "When you've been fighting a 30 year war... You learn a few things. I'm about 48 right now. But thanks to those enhancements and augmentations they gave me. I can live to be well over a 100." She leaned back. "A 30 year war...?" She asked me. "Yeah... Countless planetary colonies fell to the enemy we called the Covenant... On top of that. We lost a brave soldier who finally put an end to their leader."

She bowed her head sympathetically. "We are honored then. To have a brave soldier who has survived since the beginning of a 30 year war as you speak." I thanked her. I looked at my clock. It was getting around lunch time. "Hey. It's about lunch time. Got anything to eat?" She looked up at me then. "For somepony who is exactly my height. I must say. There are a number of a eateries around here." I asked her. "Any of em got steak?"

Suddenly somewhere, every cow felt a chill run down their spine.

"Well... We do not know what this "Steak" is... But we do have many fruits and vegetables." I then told her. "As long as it's cooked. I'm fine with it. I need a hot meal right now." And we walked over to a cafe.

* * *

**Ponyville Cafe...**

"May I take your order m'lady?" A waiter asked politely. 'Must admit. These folks around here act like there was never hatred or strife... Weird...' I silently thought to myself. "I will take the daisy sandwich." Celestia replied politely The waiter then turned to me. "Anything for you sir?" I replied. "Yeah uh... I'll take the fruity surprise." The waitor then said. "Very well then. It will be a few minutes before your orders are ready." The waitor then walked away. I took my helmet off. "Man... I hate wearing that thing sometimes... It's a pain if you ask me. Anyways. What type of judicial system does this country have? More importantly. Does it have an army?" Celestia replied. "We have not used a judicial system since the days of old. The closest thing we have to an army, are the royal Canterlot guard." I thought to myself. 'These ponies are completely defenseless...' I looked out the window. "I see..." I then looked back at her. "Well...  
Seems you folks have been at peace for quite some time... It kind of scares me." She asked me. "Why does it scare you?" I replied. "My people have warred with each other for over entire centuries. And now we just survived extinction at the hands of an alien collective." She looked down at the table. "I see... I hope the land of Equestria is to your liking, when you begin your stay here." I replied. "I know it will. More importantly. I've got more than enough cash to get me started here." She looked at me. "I see... If you would like. I can arrange for you to stay at the royal palace until you have bought a place of your own." I told her. "Nah. When I woke up in the forest to the east of here. I woke up next to a Pelican gunship. So I'll return to it shortly and fly it into an open spot here in town." She asked me. "May I see this... "Gunship".?" I replied. "Well sure, sure. Right after we eat." Our orders were ready when I finished my sentence.  
"Your orders are ready m'lady." The very same waitor said. He passed our orders to us. And we ate and chatted some more for the time being.

* * *

**20 minutes of eating and chatting later...**

"Alright. I'm ready to head out. What about you?" I asked Celestia as I finished my meal. "I am ready when you are." She replied. "Alright then. Lets get going." I got up out of my seat. Put my helmet on. She followed through, and we exited the door.

* * *

**Ponyville Marketplace...**

"Alright. I came in through that entrance into the marketplace." I pointed to the street I came through. "Very well. Lead the way." We started walking towards the street I came through. Suddenly I get tackled to the ground by some pink ball of fur. All I heard for 3 seconds was

"Hiwelcometoponyvilleyoumustb enewherefunnybecauseIknoweve ryponyhere *GASP*" Then suddenly that same pink ball of fur just bolted off in some random direction. I got up and asked to no one in particular.

"Dafuq was that?" Princess Celestia replied after resuming her position next to me. "That was Pinkie Pie. A hyper one isn't she?." "Yeah..." I spoke briefly. "Well. Better get going eh?" She replied. "Very well." And we continued forward down the road leading into the forest I initially exited. But that was 10 minutes from now. So we chatted as we walked. "I am guessing you are as curious as I am?" Celestia asked breaking the silence as we walked. "Pretty much yeah. Only I intend to do some of my own exploration. That Pelican I told you about has everything I need. In terms of cooking and plumbing. No. So I'd have to convert the vehicle to a permanent stationary structure." I replied to Celestia. "I see... You must know exactly what this "Pelican" is." I just cracked a smile. "Heh. So uh.. What kinds of hostiles should I expect if it comes to?" She tilted her heard at this. "If you mean monsters. Then you should expect Hydra's, Giant Scorpions, Dragons, Timber Wolves, Diamond Dogs, and the likes." I just kept walking with a blank face behind my helmet. "Anyways. Your probably wondering about my armor right?" She nodded "yes" to this. "Alright then. My armor is a titanium steel alloy forged laced with diamond for extra durability and protection. In other words, my armor can absorb lasers and deflect SOME plasma shots. And to top it off, my armor has a built-in shield system with a maximum of 4 overshields including the initial shield. The built-in computer can calculate how much ammunition I have left before I need to switch to my knife. Luckily I carry a carbon sword for extra measure." She asked a rather stupid in my eyes, question. "If you have a sword with you. Then where is your shield?" I replied to her after a quick chuckle. "We humans at this point of our technological advancement don't need shields. Just the sword." She then spoke. "I see... Well. It is rather good to know this much about you. But there is more to you than you are telling me." Her horn then started glowing some weird golden-yellow color. Suddenly I felt an invasion of privacy going on within my mind. She stopped dead in her tracks. She then sat down on her haunches and broke down. I Turned around and walked over to her. "Hey... If you saw the war I just fought. You now know all of the world that fell to my former enemy. But believe me. They cant hurt you now. Their dead." I put my arm around her neck and sat down next to her. "If need be. I will swear my loyalty to your country. I will defend it with my life." She looked over with her right tearful eye. "Th-thank you..." We got up. And I kept my arm around her neck for the rest of the walk.

* * *

**Everfree Forest Entrance...**

"Alright. This is where I last saw the Pelican I told you about. Move quickly. I don't want any trouble from whatever lives here. That's the last thing I need." I told Princess Celestia. "Very well. Lead the way." I broke into a sprint. Running past multiple different flora and fauna I've never heard of before. I ran past some weird-looking flowers that were blue and darker blue shades that organized themselves into a polka-dot type pattern. 'I don't wanna know. Nor do I wanna know if they have any side affects if I even think about picking them up later. Good thing I'm in armor." I kept on running with Celestia flying over me close enough to keep up, but low enough to keep from touching the ground. I jumped over a bush with my rifle drawn for the "in case" situation I get any trouble from the locals. I landed left foot first, and kept on. Celestia was still behind me as I ran. I started to pick up red blips on my radar. "Incoming enemy combatants, 10 meters to the left, 10:00." I yelled to Celestia while we ran. I picked up the Pelican on my radar. "Pelican is 50 meters from here, 12:00 front." I yelled to Celestia. I suddenly saw a green ball of fire fly past me. "Crap!" I yelled. "LOCK AND LOAD!" I heard coming from my right. Suddenly I heard gunshots. I turned to my left 90 degrees and began firing. 3 figures came up from behind me. I recognized their emblems. And told 'em. "Nice to see you here eh Helix squad?" One of 'em replied. "Corporal Mackerd sir! Nice to see you again sergeant Mellan!" I replied to the Marine. "You too. Take whatever just shot at me down." Suddenly I got tackled by one of 'em. The black looking monster of some sort, started to try to bite me. I got my left hand on its muzzle, my right on the back of its neck, and snapped it clockwise. Then pushed it off me. "You shit's are as bad as the Covenant!"

I said to myself. One of my comrade's offered his hand, and pulled me up. "Thanks Private." I told her. "Anytime sergeant! Let's kill these bastards!" I spun around and began firing again. I locked onto whatever was shooting at me and hit them with dead on accuracy. "Nice shot sergeant! Bastard had it coming to him!" We kept firing for another 5 minutes before we finally scared 'em off. "That's right you shits, run! Run for your useless lives!" Private Korder yelled. "Damn right Private. Thanks again for the hand." I told him. "Anytime Sergeant." I saw a bush rustling. "It's alright ma'am. Their gone." I told Celestia. I knew it was her. She came out. All 3 of my troops stepped back a step. "Whoa... That's freaky." Private Korder said. "I've seen worse." The Hunter replied. The Hunter was a close ally since Reach. We both made it out alive because of Spartan 312. Wished he would've come with us. But he stayed behind to cover our escape. The last thing he gave me before we left was his DMR, and his Magnum. The very same Magnum I have holstered. Same with his DMR. Only I carry 4 mags for it. Not 32. Too much weight.  
"Sir. We woke up in a Pelican about an Hour ago." I asked him. "The same Pelican I woke up next to in a clearing?" Private Korder replied. "Yes sir. This way." The squad and Celestia followed him back, through the bushes.

* * *

**At the Clearing...**

"Here we are sir." Private Korder told me. "Get aboard then. We got someplace we need to go." I told them. "Celestia. Come with me to the front of the Gunship. Hunter. Korder. You're in charge of getting us there. Man the pilot seats. Mackerd. Get on the MG. Cover our rear if anything tries to fly in and attack. I don't need to be shot in the ass while our boys fly this bird." All 3 of em yelled simultaniously. "YES SIR!" Hunter climbed into the pilot's seat and powered on the gunship. The gunship loudly sprung to life. "This is the loudest contraption I've seen in my life." Celestia said. "What? Your gonna have to speak up! But give it a few and it'll quiet down!" I yelled to her at the top of my lungs. About 30 seconds passed before the engines quieted down. "This is the loudest contraption I've seen in my life." She repeated. "I bet it is. Heh heh." I walked to the back of the Pelican. "See that?" She looked. "Yes." I told her. "That right there is a Warthog. There are variants of that vehicle. But that one there is a troop transport Warthog. Can fit a small squad of 6, plus the navigator and the driver." She simply nodded. We went back to the front of the vehicle. "Sir. I've located a town not to far from here. Not even a clik. Bout 2 miles west of us sir." The Hunter told me. "Then fly us in that direction. I need the Pelican there now." I ordered him. "Yes sir." He briefly replied. And we lifted off, and out of the clearing.

* * *

**Above the Forest...**

We were flying fast enough to get there quickly. But slow enough to where we weren't in a hurry. I sat down in one of the seats in the back of the Pelican. 'Today is gonna be a good day.' I thought to myself with a smile on my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the ship to arrive at the desination.

_"Where the lead wind blows..." I whispered to myself. "Where the lead wind blows... There, we. The UNSC will be." And I dozed off._

* * *

**Hey guys. It took me a few days. But I'm finally done. I dunno when I'll get back to my previous story. But if anything is for sure. It was worth it! Anyways. I might turn my attention to this for now. And stop when I feel it to be appropriate. And return to my previous story. Anyways. Read, Review, and lemme know what you think.**

**Criticism is allowed, just keep it rated just under PG. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Data log 2: First impressions go a long way**

_10 minutes later..._

"Hey john. Wake up bro. Were there" I heard while being nudged awake by Korder. "Thanks for telling me. Dozed off there for a minute." I told him as I lazily looked at him, while trying to regain some of my constitution. "Mackerd and Hunter are up front asking for you BTW." Korder informed me. "Alright... *Yawn* I'll go up and see what the want." I got up and slowly made my way over to the cockpit entrance. Opened the door and walked in. "Hey Mellan. What IS this place?" Mackerd asked me. "Mackerd. That right there is Ponyville." I told her. "Heh. Reminds me of Reach." Hunter spoke briefly. "Hunter... Everything reminds you of reach..." Korder said while walking through the door. "Yeah Hunter. Lighten up dude." Mackerd said. "Why should I? I'm a Spartan without his armor. And yet here I am stuck with three marines, one of 'em being my superior. And I always think of reach, because of it..." Hunter grumbled. Adjusting an ammo belt strap he had on over his chest. "I'm telling ya Hunter, all that black colored equipments gonna strangle you one of these days." Korder said. "I've had on this outfit, ever since I left reach. You don't like the idea I'm carrying my preferred loadout? Tough. I like my ammo belts, rucksack, grenades, flashbangs, concussions, spike grenades, plasma grenades, and my fire bombs, on my persons at all times." He said descriptively. "No wonder we call you "Armory". If it weren't for the fact your carrying a special device that lets you create ammo out of thin frikkin' air. We'd all be outta ammo by now. " Korder said. "Boys, thats enough." I told 'em both. "Mackerd?" I asked her. "Yeah what's up boss?" she replied. "I need you to go with me and the princess first. Tweedledee and tweedledum, need a timeout." Both Korder and Hunter looked at us funny. "Really? You KEEP calling us that?" Korder asked me. "Yes. Yes I do." Hunter just groaned and turned around in the pilots seat. Not really caring what happens after that. "Anyways. Let's get off this bird." I told Mackerd. "Alright boss." We both walked back into the back of the Pelican. "Hunter! Drop the Warthog!" I heard a clunk type sound come from the magnets built into the Pelican. Suddenly the Warthog dropped onto the ground. And we saw Celestia squashed under it. "Need a hand?" She replied to my question. "Yes... It would be nice..." We walked over and pushed the front of the warthog, rolled the thing backwards, then went to both sides, and rolled it further off her. She got up and thanked us both. "Well. Lets get going eh? I'm eager to meet the rest of yer friends." I told Celestia. "Very well." We got into the Warthog. Celestia tried her best to sit down in the back of it. We turned on the Warthog. That sucker started to go from a semi type engine start sound to a low tough hum. "Man I love these things..." I said to myself. Suddenly that pink blur just hit the windshield with a splat type sound. Only then did she start saying. "Ooooh! WhatsthisthingI'veneverseenitbeforeitlooksin terestingdoesitmakecupcakesw hatdoesitdowhatsthatthingyou rholdingwhatsthatcoollooking outfityourwearingareyouapart ofthewonderboltswhyisitgreen whycantitbesomeothercolor-" I cut her off with a loud "SHUT UP! Sweet JESUS your worse than Korder and Hunter bickering back and forth over nonsense stuff the rest of us hardly CARE about." She then slid off the windshield, and off to the side of the Warthog. "Harsh Mellan. Harsh." Was all I heard out of Mackerd. "Let's face it. When you find the equivalent to Korder and Hunter. It gets VERY annoying. Only she was talking about our weapons, outfit, and our Warthog." I looked over to the left of the Warthog. All I saw was a sad pink blob of fur. She even had tear's coming down her face. "Man... I really am what they say..." I got out of the Warthog and apologized to the pink pony. "Hey. I'm sorry about that... I have 2 guys who argue back and forth for almost 30 minutes, to an hour sometimes. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." She looked up at me briefly then back to the ground. "Look... If you want. I'll let you ride in the back with Celestia. Would you like that? It's the least I can do, for hurting your feelings." She looked back up and nodded. Then got in the back with Celestia. I got back in the drivers seat. and drove off to the middle of town.

* * *

**Ponyville Square...**

By the time we got there, we had TONS of ponies staring at us, the Warthog, AND the Pelican following closely behind us. "This is gonna be ONE interesting day eh Mackerd?" I asked her in a cheerful tone with a smile. "Eheheheh. This is gonna be interesting." I said after that. "Yeah. This'll be good. Heh heh." I heard her say. She was sitting the usual way, we normally did when we had a rifle or some other weapon. She had one foot on the glove compartment door, and her other on the seat. She was sitting on the head rest, with her rifle drawn. She was scanning the area around us. "MAN, these ponies have some flamboyant buildings!" She said looking at the brightly colored town houses, stalls, booths, chairs, tables, and the likes. "Even these ponies are flamboyantly colored... Kinda scary if you ask me boss." I replied to that. "Thats what I thought when I first came here. These are some freaky looking ponies. But they have some awesome food." She asked me. "Really?" I told her "Yeah. It's great!" Right as I said that, we came to a stop. The guys landed down in the middle of the square. Shut down the engines and radioed me. "Hey boss. Were good over here." I replied. "Alright then. Get out here." I heard Korder tell me. "Yeah, I saw... This towns freaky bro. New Alexandria looked nothing like this. But hey! It's awesome!" I thought to myself 'That's Korder for ya.' I just rolled my eyes, and got out of the vehicle. Suddenly a peach colored pony walked up. Had some curved grey hair, and a pair of glasses. "Greetings. I'm Mayor Mare. And welcome to Ponyville." I replied to her. "Thanks. John Mellan, the machines you see in front of you are mine." She spoke afterwards. "Well thank you for informing me, Mr. Mellan." The ramp from the Pelican came down, Korder and Hunter came walking out. "Hey boss!" I heard Korder say. "Hey Korder! Get over here will ya?" I heard him reply. "You got it boss!" The Hunter just groaned. "If only I weren't stuck with you buffoons..." I told Hunter. "Bro, you need to lighten up. Your always in a state of lobotomy." He just grunted. "Typical Hunter..." Mackerd spoke briefly. Mackerd, Pinkie Pie and Celestia, all got out of the Warthog, and joined us. "So how long will you be staying with us John?" I told her. "Dunno. Woke up in the forest, east of here." She asked me. "The Everfree forest?" I told her "yes", through a simple nod. Then said. "I had no trouble getting out of there." Celestia asked me afterwards. "Perhaps I can arrange for you to stay at Canterlot?" I decided to just give in and say "Yes." She then smiled, and walked away. "Man... Why does she want me in some place called Canterlot?" Korder just said. "I dunno. Must be one of these weird customs right?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "Meh... Anyways boys. If ya got cash on you, don't bother. I got fifty trillion dollars in these folks' money." Korder just coughed, Mackerd nearly choked, and Hunter's weapon just dropped out of his hands. "Oh that figures... Well. At least they didn't react like Applejack did..." Korder asked me. "Who's Applejack?" I replied to his question. "acquaintance." He just stood there with a look that said "ok". I then turned my attention to Princess Celestia. "So why you want us in a place called Canterlot? Is it some sort of custom, or are you just looking for an excuse to keep an eye on us?" She replied to me politely, but rather bluntly "I believe you just answered your own question." I stood there dumbfounded. Then looked at Hunter. "Ey. Pick up yer shotgun. Don't need some stupid idiot, pickin' it up and firing it by accident." He then snapped out of it, picked up his gun, and walked back inside the Pelican, grumbling about "if only he were here." I knew EXACTLY who he was referring to. He was referring to Z-666. Crazy Spartan II, who Hunter used to associate with, before his reassignment to Earth. Last I heard about him was he was MIA on Reach. But that's YET to be decided. I knew every Spartan who was listed MIA, was either KIA, or the Chief. Whats hilariously funny about the Chief, is the fact you CANT kill him. It's embarrassing to some of us who actually knew him. Myself and Hunter included. I looked up at the mountain in the far north east and saw a castle built into it. 'I'm betting that's Canterlot." I thought to myself. Suddenly I realized. 'Why would anyone build a castle into a mountain on it's side?' I asked myself. Only to have the question answered for me. [Because of Celestia invading my thoughts] "We found it fitting a thousand year's ago, to build Canterlot into the mountains side, due to Unicorn tradition, upon founding Equestria." I thought to myself again. [Without her invading] 'Whoa... We built castles on plain land.' I then stood upright. And decided it was time to get going. "Team. Get yer butts back into the vehicles. Were headed for Canterlot ASAP. Load up troopers." Korder and Hunter went back into the Pelican. Mackerd drove the Warthog under the magnetic locking field, at the back of the Pelican. Got out, and walked in. The Warthog floated up, and secured itself. I stepped in. and sat down in one of the seats. Celestia herself walked aboard and attempted to sit down on one of the seats. Only to fail... And give me a good source of entertainment.

* * *

**Inside of the Airborne Pelican 5 minutes later...**

She tried 5 times before becoming frustrated with the seat. Then some throne style seat appeared outta nowhere, and she sat down in it. I just sat there with a blank expression from behind my helmet. "Least she hasn't painted the Pelican some pretty royal colors... Yet." I grumbled to myself. Only to have that come true. While we didn't know it, of course. Mackerd, Korder and Hunter were all in the cockpit. I was sitting with the giant white Alicorn horse in the back. "So... What's it like here in Equestria?" I asked her. "It is rather peaceful to be honest with you." She replied. "I see... I come from a society that just escaped extinction. I haven't known peace since the war began..." I told her in a sorrowfully flat tone. Her facial expression dampened a bit. "I am sorry to hear this. May those of your people who perished, rest in peace." I took my helmet off in respect for the countless dead civilians, soldiers who gave their lives and the Spartans who fought to defend Reach. "I should have died on Reach..." I said in a clear [But low] tone that wasn't muffled by my helmet. I was thinking about when I was reassigned. For the other 3. It was easy to tell. For Celestia. It wasn't. She hasn't known me AS long as she wants to believe, only because she invaded my personal thoughts. That's something I keep buried under my usual thoughts. "Is there something wrong?" I heard Celestia ask me. "Everything's fine. I'm just remembering a past event." I said in a depressed tone. "Perhaps you would like to discuss the event? Sometimes, even for Royalty, talking helps." I agreed to it. And I started talking about what happened on reach.

_Meanwhile in the cockpit..._

"What. Is. That. THING?" Mackerd asked in a blank tone. "That must be Canterlot." Hunter spoke briefly. "You rarely talk do you Hunter?" Korder asked, completely off subject. "Asks the guy who doesn't shut up about useless things." Hunter shot at him in response to his stupid question. "The both of you really need to can it. I'm surprised Mellan can put up with you two." Mackerd snapped at the both of them. "Neh. Who cares. Just shut up and lets get on with what were doing. Getting to that mountainside castle." Hunter spoke bluntly. "Alright alright. Sheesh... Hate this job..." Korder grumbled. "I hate this job too. But I do it because I get paid." Hunter replied in agreement. "Same here boys. Same here." Mackerd agreed. "Alright. If ya see a decent clearing. Land at it. Preferably in the castle. But ya know, outside it works too. So long as it's at the gates of it er something." Mackerd said bluntly. "Why are you so BLUNT occasionally?" Korder asked. "I dunno, just am. Got a problem with it Korder?" He simply nodded a "no". I walked in and Mackerd turned around. "Hey Mellan. Check this out." She then turned back around, and I joined her. "Huh. So that's Canerlot." I said with my hand on my chin. "Betcha it'll be unbearably flamboyant." I said again with my hand on my chin. "Funny thing is I come in here only to see this. That and I had to stop what I was telling Celestia about Reach, just so I COULD come check on you guys." Everybody in the cockpit cracked a quick laugh, then kept staring at what will be our home for only god knows whenever. "I'm still surprised were here due to some pony Princess saying we need to be here!" Mackerd told me. "You and me both Mackerd... You and me both..." We finally came upon the city limits. Then flew over the city within a reasonable height.

* * *

**Above Canterlot...**

"Holy SHIT! You were right Mellan! This place IS flamboyant. Only this time it's unbearable." korder exclaimed with a surprised/shocked look. Despite the fact it was more shocked than surprised. Still... I was right. This place is flamboyant. "I gotta come up with some way for getting used to this amount of color..." I said to myself in a low whisper. I remembered then I had my regular civilian clothes with me. But I just decided to stay armored. Despite the fact my helmet was off. Neh... May as well get used to this amount of color. It's gonna be one helluva headache... And I know for a fact it's gonna be a BIG frikkin' headache to boot. Though I'm not too entirely surprised. BUT! I'll get used to it...eventually...great... We landed down finally in a decent spot. But we all stayed in the pelican. We shut down the bird. Korder and Hunter got unstrapped. And we made our way into the back.

_Back inside of the Transport Hold..._

"Alright... Let's figure out what were gonna do guys. I don't like anything about this place. But what I'm scared of is getting a headache... And I KNOW it's gonna be a BIG one." I told Hunter, Korder, and Mackerd. "Might I suggest something?" Princess Celestia asked me. All four of us looked at her. "I have the ability to transform the four of you completely into the pony species you wish to become." All four of us just stood there for a good three minutes looking at her. We all knew for a fact it was a matter of time before we had to make our decision. So we made it now. "Fine... We agree." I told her. We chatted over the radio silently for the 3 minutes. She then smiled gently and got up off of the throne she was sitting on. I know for a fact that's gonna be permanent. BUT we'll have to deal with it... For now anyways. "Very well. The leader of the group will go first. What do you wish to permanently become?" I replied to her question. "Pegasus. Apricot colored. Brown mane and tail. Blue eyes." She then made her horn glow. The other 3 jumped back. I was used to it. I then closed my eyes and became the pony I was to become. I opened my eyes to meet my new self. The others just STOOD there DUMBFOUNDED. "If only we had technology like that..." Mackerd spoke amazed. "Heh. Right? But it seems that will never happen. Alright Mackerd yer up." She then looked at Celestia. "Pegasus, Blue, brown mane and tail. Brown eyes." She then turned into her respective species. "Korder. Yer up." He looked at Celestia. "I vote Pegasus. So long as I'm white. Black mane and tail. And brown eyes." He then did the same thing we did. "Alright Hunter. You had it coming. Yer up." He looked at Celestia. "Alicorn. No exceptions. No excuses. Black coat, Black mane and tail. And red eyes." Celestia knew somehow arguing with him was a bad idea. And turned him into his respective pony self. "I could get used to this...heh heh..." When he said that I got worried.

**Outside the Pelican...**

"Hey Shining? Whatcha think this thing is?" A dark navy blue pegasus asked his black coated friend. "I dunno Navy. Maybe some kind of contraption that makes things? Or flies perhaps?" Shining Blade replied. When the ramp came down, OUT me and the others came. The two of them bowed when they saw Celestia. Alright Mackerd. I win. Pay up." She grumbled for a couple of seconds and forked over the cash. "Heh. Easiest ten bucks I ever made." I loved the fact I somehow RANDOMLY guessed two ponies would be standing outside the pelican. "Hey! Who are you folks?" I asked one of em. The dark navy blue one spoke up. "Names Navy! The other pegasus beside me is Shining Blade." Thanks to our gear somehow ponifying itself. We still had the ability to communicate to each other in relative silence. "Makin' friends already Mellan. Makin' friends already. Something tells me we might just like it here." Mackerd told me in the first two sentences. Then the other guys in the third sentence. "I may just get used to being a pegasus. But my only question is. Are we somehow gonna have brand marks on our backsides?" Korder asked me. "I'm not sure. But something tells me we just might." I then felt a breeze go across my backside. I looked behind myself and saw my back half totally uncovered. "I was wearing pants right?" I asked Mackerd. "Yeah...you were...we all were..." I then proceeded to inspect myself. I suddenly saw some kinda brand mark appear RIGHT across both of my flanks. What I saw on both of em, was the ONI logo. 'Of course...curse you Halsey...curse you...' I silently thought. I then looked at Korder's flanks. "HAH! Kid doesn't have a brand mark! Heh heh. Lookit that." I chuckled. "Least Hunter and I have one. Turns out my old profession of working in the harbors on reach, somehow left me with a ship passing a pier. Even has the sea and everything." Mackerd told me. "My brand mark is the Spartan II helmet, with twin DMRs in the background." All three of us rolled our eyes. "Well what you expect? Yer profession is beating the ever living crap outta stuff." Korder told Hunter. "Says the pegasus who doesn't know what he's good at. Heh." Hunter told Korder. "Umm... Are you guys whispering to each other? Or are your lips messed up?" Navy asked me. "No. We were just talking over the radio-" I got cut off. "I'm sorry... Radio? Whats that?" Navy asked us. "A special device that lets us communicate with each other when we aren't near each other. Like say one of us was in the castle, and another one of us was in town. We'd then use the radio that each of us carry to talk to each other, as if we were standing right next to each other." I then put my hoof on my mic to show em. They both then made a face that said "Ooooh". Somehow my visor and my mouth guard were gone. But I didn't really pay much attention. "Anyways. I've had an interesting afternoon. I'm ready to go pass out." I said to nobody [Nopony to be honest with you. But when you've said that your ENTIRE life. Lets face it, its a habit] in particular. "Yeah same here boss. I'm bout ready for the same thing." Mackerd told me. "Same here boss!" Korder told me. "Not really tired. I'm more interested in seeing whats here." Hunter said in his RARELY heard happier tone. He even said it with a SMILE on his frikkin' face! I spun around and face him. "You RARELY talk like that Hunter." He then spoke up. "That's because for once in my life. I'm truly happy. I actually want to look around town, and see what I want to see. You'd be the same way when you've been forcibly taken from your family at birth, trained to be a military soldier with absolutely no outside contact or childhood. Then thrown into battle against guys using lasers, exploding crystals, and plasma based weaponry." He said with an even happier look. "You rarely talk... You really HAVE changed suddenly." I heard Korder say. "That's because I'm not a killing machine anymore." Hunter said. "Anyways guys. Lets go get our bunks. Move up troopers." I told my squad. "YES SIR!" I heard all three of em say. And we made our way back into the Pelican. Powered up and headed over to the castle courtyard. We even invited our new friends inside for the ride

* * *

_^-Ignore that. [Stupid outdated MAC computers]_

**Canterlot Royal Palace Courtyard...**

We finally landed down PERMANENTLY this time. Got out after shutting down the Pelican. And dropped the Warthog. We then decided to just leave it as it is. No sense in trying to drive a vehicle we can't use because of our stubby pony feet. But the decent benefit is, Our Pelican is somehow pony friendly. "We'll dismantle the Warthog later, and turn it into something USEFUL." Everybody then said "Agreed" Through a simple nod. We all came out. And were greeted by those guards that had me tied town back in Ponyville... "How I'd LIKE to use a frikkin' gun right now..." I said angrily. Mackerd asked me. "Why's that boss?" I replied. "These IDIOTS tied me down back in the town of Ponyville, because they assumed I was "disturbing the peace." That's a LOAD OF BULL!" Korder then spoke up. "figures when you run into a population neither you nor them have seen each other." I then responded. "Well the frikkin' figures, what was their FIRST clue?" Korder replied. "Right? Their first clue was a human in GREEN armor. GREEN!" All 4 of us burst out laughing. Celestia, Shining Blade, and Navy all just stood back completely oblivious to the inside joke we have going. "Anyways. Lets go find our bunks." We then turned to Celestia. And she showed us where to go.

_Castle Hallways..._

We came to the room we were staying at. When she opened it, it looked like the barracks back home. Only it looked royally funky. Decorated too much. And smelled of sweat.  
"Eh. It'll do. I'm not complaining." We all then flopped on a bunk we wanted. And then 3 of us PASSED RIGHT OUT! Hah.

_"It's like they say. First impressions go a long way. And I'm happy this impression went rather well. Heh heh. Glad I'm part of the UNSC. Now a guest of a species that we may become apart of. Heh heh. Sweet..."_

* * *

**Hey guys. Finally done. Hope you like the chapter. Pass me a review or 2 on what yer opinions of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**Data Log 3: Is this pony stupid?**

**Canterlot Barracks...**

*THUMP!* I suddenly jolted, effectively waking me up from a rather peaceful sleep. I heard a female voice outside our room. "How dare you treat the Great and Powerful Trixie this way!" 'Trixie? Who the HELL names their kid that on THIS planet?' I silently asked myself. The door opened and 2 pegasus guards came dragging in a pony that appeared to have a horn, her ice colored hair curled to her right side of her face. Same goes for her tail in color. And was that of a... Can't really tell the shade of blue to be honest with you. All I ever saw was ice, green, blood red, explosions, destroyed equipment, and the likes when it comes to war. "Hey guys." I said while getting up. "Something wrong?" I asked one of em. The one on the left of the pony named "Trixie" [As I heard it] spoke up: We found this pony snooping around the castle library. We believe she was attempting to steal the library's spell scrolls." The pegasus guard said in a rock, maybe tough voice. "Right... OK boys, just leave her here. We'll deal with her." The 2 guards then turned around and left. I then turned my attention to the light blue, maybe light sapphire colored unicorn. Again not very good with this particular color of fur. "So... What were you doing snooping around the library?" I asked her in my flat military tone. "The Great and Powerful Trixie, finds your tone repulsive." I then shot back at her. "Yeah, and I find your self reference in the third person rather stupid, and annoying. Shut up and tell me what you were doing in the library. Or I will be forced to resort to interrogation methods, used during the Human-Covenant war of 2525-2552. Let me tell you, they arent very pleasant." I both insulted and threatened her. "Hmph! Fine, if you must know, Trixie was looking for a scroll from her family's past." I looked at her funny. "OK. And? Sounds partly legit. What for?" She replied. "That is none of your business." I rolled my eyes. "Look. I put up with 3 other people on a daily basis. That and I think your retarded from the way yer acting. Seriously? You act all high and mighty. Yet you make yourself out to be a boob. A giant boob." I thought over that last part and cracked a quick laugh. "Hah... Boob... Funny... I need that." I then turned my attention back to Trixie. "Anyways. The point is. Drop the act, get a life, and stop being stupid. Yer parents taught you better than this bullshit I'm seeing." I told her coldly. She tilted her head to her left and gave me this look that said "WTF did you just say?"

"You heard me. Drop it. I don't have time for your stupidity." I then turned away and saw Mackerd snoring away. Same with Korder. 'Where the hell is Hunter...?' I silently asked myself in my head.

_Elsewhere..._

"This place isn't so bad, I must admit. It's a lot nicer than what I would've expected. But it suffices. Least it's not the covenant trying to kill me." Hunter told himself. Hunter was walking through the streets of Canterlot. And he seemed to enjoy it. He fixed his hat some, then went on his usual business. "I've got about 80 bits in my pocket. May as well go find something to eat. Hope nopony-oh god I just said what I thought I said... Oh well." He then walked into a place called "The Golden Crown".

* * *

**Inside The Golden Crown...**

"Greetings sir. I am supposing it is just you today?" The waitor asked in a german accent. "Yes. It's just me." "Very well then sir. Please follow me to your table. I will return when you are ready to place your order." Hunter smiled. "Very well eh?"

* * *

**Back at the Castle...**

"Look. I've very much had enough of your babbling. If I were you, I'd can it, before I duct tape you to the wall, then proceed to use you as a dart board."I threatened Trixie. "How dare you threaten the Great and Powerful trixie-" "That's it." I grabbed the duct tape, held her against a wall and TAPED her to the said wall. Then got some darts. And proceeded to use Trixie as a dart board. "Hey bo-oooooh. Can I join?" Korder asked me. "Yeah me too! I want in!" Mackerd said. "Join in. Just don't use any other darts. Use the ones I got. Least these wont poke her eyes out." I passed 3 darts each to em. "Anyone gonna keep score? By the way. First one to pop her on the nose gets 100 points. 50 if it hits, but falls off." "This'll be fun! Finally I get to have a little fun AND payback for her annoying rambling! And I thought I was annoying!" We then looked at Trixie evilly. "Oooh I'm gonna enjoy this game of darts.. A LOT." The 3 of us cracked a quick laugh. Then started our questionable [But safe] game of darts."

* * *

**Back in The Golden Crown...**

"Man... That was one GOOD salad. I must give the chef credit." Hunter said to himself. "I say old chap. Your outfit seems rather interesting. Might I ask where you had it made?" Hunter turned his head to his left. "My assault gear? I had this issued to me back during a war I was fighting. Didn't really have it made." "I see... Well then. My name is Fancypants. What is your name by any chance?" Hunter replied. "Names Hunter. I'm new here eh?" he put some bits on the table as payment for the meal and got up. "If your wondering about some of the things that are hanging all over my outfit. Everything you see is equipment. Some of em are weapons. The rest of it is my communications gear, and food rations. Oh and my water canister." "Well. It seems your rather well equipped. I must ask about those sticks you have. The ones with spikes." Fancypants said. "Oh these? Spike grenades. When they explode. They release needle like shrapnel. Effectivelly killing anything within it's 1 meter radius. But your in no real harm." Hunter replied. "Well then. Enough talk about your equipment eh?" Hunter replied. "Yeah. Hey uh... You wanna meet my team?" Fancypants replied. "I'd be delighted. Lead the way old bean." They then left The Golden Crown.

* * *

**Back at the Castle...**

"Ok guys. Mellan: 150. Korder: 167. Mackerd: 125. Last throw to see who the winner will be..." The score keeper said. The score keeper was actually Navy himself. "This is fun! We gotta do this more often!" Korder said. "Right? This is the most fun I've had since I was shooting the gas masks off those annoying grunts faces!" Mackerd said. Hunter and Fancypants came walking through the door. We all turned our attention to him. "Oh hey Hunter! Were about to start a new round after this throw. Want in?" He replied. "Actually no. I was having a rather interesting conversation with my associate Fancypants, about the currency of Equestria. Including trade throughout other lands. But what I found interesting were the commerce buildings we had passed as we came here." We all looked at him rather funny. "You normally don't talk about stuff like that. You OK Hunter?" Mackerd asked him. "I'm fine Mackerd. I'm just happy for once." Hunter replied. "Right... Well... Lets finish our game eh? We gotta go see Celestia anyways abou Trixie over here. Lemme tell ya, she is the PERFECT dart board." Trixie shot us a dirty look. "Yeah. You keep shooting us dirty looks. Like they'll do you any good." I shot back at her. "Ok Korder. Yer up." Korder came over and got ready. He took aim. Threw his dart. Hit her dead center on the nose. "100 points for Korder." Navy said. He threw again. Hit her in her belly.

"20 points for Korder." Navy said again. He threw his third dart. Hit her in the eye. "HAH! How many points?" Navy was trying to hold back from laughing. "OK, I'll give that one a 150, only because I've been waiting for the to happen-AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Navy burst out laughing. It was about 5 minutes before he got through. "Ok. Final score for Korder... 317... 417... 437. 437 final." Mackerd and I looked at each other. "Hands down."  
We got the darts picked up. Untaped Trixie and dragged her off to Celestia's throne room.

* * *

**Royal Canterlot Throne Room...**

We came in dragging along a disoriented headache for a unicorn. "Hey Celestia. We brought Trixie like you asked. Oh and Hunters with us too." She looked at us and smiled. "It is good to see you all here." We all smiled.

"Good thing to know that we are indeed friends with the throne eh?" I asked her. "You could have not been more correct John." Princess Celestia replied softly. "About Trixie. Why was she snooping around the library? From what she told me, she was looking for a scroll that belonged to her family." Celestia's face hardened slightly. "That is because her parents gave me the scroll to safeguard from Trixie herself. The scroll holds a few very Very powerful spells. They had asked me to safeguard the scroll, hoping Trixie would never get a hold of it, before the end of her lifespan." 'Sounds like Halsey when it comes to the horrible secret our government keeps, when it comes to training Spartans...' I thought to myself. I then hardened. "Has anyone tried to memorize whats currently in the scroll?" Celestia looked at me. "No. Not even I have bothered to look." I saw an opportunity. "Hand the scroll to us. We are as brave as we are trustworthy. We learned this during the war." Celestia then looked into my mind again. "I see. If I trust you with this scroll. Then you must keep it from everypony. Yourselves included." I looked at her. "That kills the point of learning whats in it. If the scroll isn't read, then how dangerous are those spells gonna be if their not tested? Back during the war, we learned to take chances. Those chances are the same chances that won the war. We found every way possible to both stall the war, as well as win it. We as Spartans know this better than anyone." Celestia eyed me questioningly when I said that. But then submitted. "Very well. If you must. Learn what is in the scroll. But take note. Know that you brought whatever unknown dangers upon yourselves." I looked at her. "I'm fully aware of the risks. But the only one here with a horn, is Hunter." Hunter looked at me with his usual "Seriously?" face. "Hunter. You and I both know for a fact, your the only one here with a horn." He then agreed. "Just means more fun for me right?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Guess you could say that Hunter." I replied. I looked at Mackerd. "Hey Mackerd, you don't look so hot. Why don't you go get some more sleep?" She then nodded and walked out of the throne room and back over to the barracks. I then turned my attention back to Celestia. "Alright, we'll get it done. Oh and we'll tell ya whats in the scroll when we can." She then nodded and spoke up. "Well. If you do not mind, I have important matters to attend to." We all nodded [Or at least those of us who were still in the room] "Wait... What about this... I still cant tell this chicks color!." I said in a frustrated tone. "I can tell her color. I've seen that shade enough on ice planets to know what color. She's that of an arctic blue." I looked at Hunter. "Thanks Hunter. I've been around urban areas most of my career, so it's no wonder I couldn't tell the shade at all. I'm used to seeing wreckage and debris. I'm also used to seeing nothing but covenant grunts, jackals, and skirmishers. Oh and brutes. LOTS of brutes. I ran into gravity hammers almost every other squad of brutes." Hunter chuckled. "Your lucky. I dealt with absolutely nothing but elites, hunters, drones, and enemy vehicles. Ice territory ain't exactly the most friendly of what I've faced. But it was a lot of fun. I normally dealt with maybe 2-4 different squads of mixed ODST' and regulars." I looked back at Celestia. "Anyways. You have a good day eh?" She nodded. I motioned to the guys and we walked out.

* * *

**Canterlot hallways...**

"So what now boss? We finally got rid of the annoying unicorn who wouldn't stop referring to herself in the third person." Hunter asked me. "I dunno. Go into town and enjoy ourselves?" He agreed. "What about you Korder?" Korder looked at me. "Nah. I'm gonna go back and get some more sleep. You and Hunter go on ahead." He then made his way over to the barracks. "Well. Guess it's just you and me Hunter." He chuckled. We rounded the corner and looked for the exit.

_I'll give her credit. She tried. But is this pony that stupid?_

**_Elsewhere..._**

"Sooo... Princess Celestia has enlisted the help of four off worlders... Well. We'll soon fix that... Hah hah hah hah hah." A dark female voice said. She walked over to her throne. "We will soon fix that. And of course. That apricot colored pegasus has my eye... He will be the one I will take..." She said as she sat down. Her horn glowed a sickly green color. And a glass of some unknown liquid floated over. She sipped it. "Oh yes... He will be mine. But of course they will pay first for the deaths they caused my precious changelings... And to finish their torture. They will be executed in front of their leader... So he will know not to trifle with us." She finished.

* * *

**Data Log 4: We always knew he was an idiot.**

_Somewhere in the skies..._

"Whoa... This is interesting..." A male voice said behind an MJOLNIR MK IV helmet. "Designate. Scan the area below for any friendlies. I'm not going down there until I know what to expect." The man said again. *Scanning... Complete. No hostile targets have been detected. However, four friendly soldiers from squad designate Helix have been detected.* "Helix squad? I haven't seen them since reach. If their down there. Then it would be customary of me to say hello. How I managed to get off reach, with S-312 staying behind to cover our escape, and NOT jump out of the Pelican and join him in covering the Pillar Of Autumn? I don't know." *Perhaps you were more inclined to assist S-117?* "I dunno Designate. Maybe. I am one of the few Spartans who worked with him." *It's most likely* "Yeah..." He finished, and adjusted his helmet. "I am Z-666. And I am one of the last surviving Spartan IIs to hail from Reach. My armor is an all steel colored MK IV armor set, with a Collar/breacher chest plate. ODST shoulder guards, a pair of JF/PARA knee guards, a tactical hardcase set on my thigh, my trusty Tacpad. And my MK IV helmet w/ command module." *Specifications match description* "I know. Lets go find S-955 and S-856" *Very well. Both Spartan ID's are currently roaming together in a mountainside city, approximately 1 mile, east of our current position.* "Gotcha Designate. Lets go" Z-666 finished.

**Canterlot streets...**

"This place isn't bad Hunter! Why didn't I know about this place from the start?" I asked Hunter. "Probably because you were too enthralled in that game of darts you were having. I remember how we used to use grunts for darts. Only they were moving targets! We used to make a sadistic game outta them. It kept us both alive, and mentally sane. Plus we had a lot of fun when we played too." Hunter replied. We were walking through the streets enjoying ourselves, admiring our surroundings. I was half right. The buildings were flamboyant. But they didn't give me a headache. I saw a blackish blur in the distance. I had to squint before Hunter asked me. "See something?" I told him. "Yeah... I see something..." Hunter looked at me funny. "You sure your not just seeing things?" I then proceeded to ask him. "Got a pair of binoculars?" He nodded and handed me his binoculars. I then looked through them. "Holy crap. Hunter... I'm seeing a Spartan issue, Sabre fighter craft. Customized most likely for deep space dogfighting. Those are only found on the UNSC Commonwealth, due to the constant threat of Covenant attacks." I zoomed in a little more. "Holy crap. I'm seeing a Spartan II as the pilot. Guess who it is?" Hunter then guessed. "Z-666?" I replied. "Bingo." Hunters face lit up. "Sweet. I have an idea. Lets screw with him a little. But we need to get out of our armor first, if were gonna make this believable." I quickly picked up what he had in mind. "OK! Lets do it!" We ran into an alleyway and stripped ourselves of our armor. And put on some of those civilian clothes I saw in a clothes shop next to us. Paid for em too, because I liked them. "Think this will work? As much as I like this suit. Still." Hunter looked at me. "It'll work. Plus I haven't played a good prank on somebody else since that one time back in New Alexandria when we were on vacation." I remembered back to that prank. "Yeah... Anyways. Let's make this work eh?" We both walked out of the shop right as the Sabre landed down.

We both watched as Z-666 got out of his Sabre. Ponies all around us were staring at him with great curiosity. "Lot of weird lookin' civilians." We then walked up to him. "Good day old bean. How are you? More importantly, welcome to Canterlot." I said in a perfectly imitated British accent. "I say Remington. His craft looks rather interesting, does it not?" Hunter said in a perfectly imitated British accent. "Why yes of course it does Reginald." Z-666 looked at us with this stupid look. "Yeah... Look. Do you know where I can find Spartan 955 and Spartan 856?" We looked at each other and back at him. "If we knew them. We would tell you. But since we have never heard of these gentlecolts. I'm afraid we can't tell you. Sorry old chap. But your out of luck." I told him. "Alright. Least I tried eh? I'll scout around for em then." He then walked off. When he was out of hearing range. We just BURST out laughing. "BAHAHAHAHAHAH!" we laughed for about a good thirty minutes. "We should totally do that again... I love pulling pranks on him." I told Hunter. "Yeah... Let's do that again." He agreed.

_Elsewhere..._

"These ponies sure are flamboyant." Z-666 told Designate. *I am inclined to agree sir. New Alexandria was never this way when we were stationed on Reach, before our redeployment to Earth.* "I'll agree on that with ya Designate. But right now we need to find Spartan 955 and Spartan 856." *Sir, if I may. The two "Gentlecolts"... As they appeared. May not seem like it. But I believe they may be Spartan 955 and Spartan 856.* Z-666 contemplated this questioningly. "How could they be Spartan 955 and Spartan 856? Their... Whatever this species of talking horse is. They had wings and horns to top it off. This whole PLANET is nothing but a mythical, AND flamboyant species. It's no doubt they've never seen a human before. Let alone TALK to one. But yet their friendly. Which is good for us Designate. With these ponies minding their own business... We can look for Spartan 955 and Spartan 856 more freely." *Did you not listen to what I told you earlier? They may be our Spartan comrades, in disquise." Z-666 contemplated them being ponies again. "I don't see how they could be ponies." Right as he finished his sentence, Z-666 had come across the Canterlot Palace. "I'm gonna be having a headache after this. What about you Designate?" He asked while looking up and down the castle wall, looking for a way in." *I am unsure... However, it seems rather interesting... The worst I will expect of this, is a mere temporary scrambling of my circuits. But that is all that will come of it. I will lose the ability to track targets at will... But nothing serious.* Z-666 thought it over for a split second. "Nothing serious? That sounds serious to me."

Designate then appeared on Z-666's visor. *That's because you rely on me for radar capabilities.* Designate appeared as a stalwart man in his 30's. Wearing a white military uniform. Short hair. And of course brown eyes to match his brown hair. *Nonetheless Z-666. Were here for two Spartans. How I did not read this as a planet? I do not know.* Z-666 removed his helmet. "I've had enough of you for right now, Designate." Z-666 said. Z-666 himself had a clean face of skin. Short brown hair like Designate. Only his eyes were green. "Hmm... This place actually looks like I could relax." Z-666 said looking around him. "But I still gotta find S-955 and S-856." He continued. Suddenly 2 pegasus guards came at him over from atop the wall. Z-666 jumped out of the way, faced them, and expected the worst. The guards only stared at him. "Weird looking guards in golden armor? Figures. Alright Z-666, you know the deal. Don't shoot unless they decide to shoot, or fight back." He said as he put on his helmet. *These are some interesting creatures. They aren't like that of which we've already seen.* "I know Designate. But we've gotta get around em. This isn't the Covenant were dealing with. San Shyuums already dead thanks to S-117." *I know that. That, and the entire time you were on earth, you left me in your armor, and deliberately switched uniforms.* "I know Designate. But that was because I was ordered to. I couldn't help the fact that I had been ordered to switch out uniforms. Spartans only do as we are told." He finished while inspecting the wall. We came up behind him again. "I say Reginald. What might this gentlecolt be intent on doing?"

I asked Hunter. "I do not know quite exactly what he is intent on doing, Remington. However, he managed to catch our attention merely by him attempting to do something." Hunter replied. Fancypants came up behind us. "I say... What might you be looking at?" We turned around and faced him. "I say Fancypants. This gentlecolt here might be attempting to jump over this wall. Might I add, he has no wings or a horn. Interesting is it not?" Fancypants looked at Z-666 for a moment. "I must admit. He has no horn or wings as you describe. Perhaps he is hiding them under that suit of armor?" Z-666 turned around this time. "I don't have wings or a horn as your describing. I'm a human. Plus from everything I'm seeing just now. Your species exist... Go figure. Designate. You have permission to reveal yourself." Designate then appeared in his hand thanks to special technology laced throughout his left glove. We all looked at Designate [Only Hunter and I knew who he was] and then decided to screw with him for a minute. "I say..." Fancypants said. "Indeed Fancypants, indeed." Hunter said. Designate eyed Hunter for a minute. *Interesting. A 6 foot horse with both wings and a horn... Seems we've just discovered a 4th species on this planet. Possibly a derivative hybrid between that of a unicorn and a pegasus... I shouldn't even be SAYING those words...* I then spoke. "As you would expect my dear boy. We exist alright. There are thousands of us you know. Be it though there are few of Remington here." Hunter looked at Z-666.

"It's true, there may be few of me, but if one things for sure, I enjoy the fact I was lucky to be born as I was." Fancypants and I cracked a quick laugh. But then Mackerd popped her head over the wall. "Huh...? OH! HEY BOSS! PRINCESS CELESTIA WANTS TO SEE YOU! YOU TOO HUNTER! HI Z-666! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She yelled down to us. Both Z-666 and Designate looked at us. *See? I told you it was them in disguise.* Z-666 looked at him. "Fine, fine... I believe you." We looked at the both of them. "The joke was nice while it lasted." I said. Hunter then responded to that. "Yeah... It was. Alright Z-666, if you want in the old fashion way, follow us." He looked at us. "Alright then, lead the way." We walked over to the gate, motioned the guards atop, they dropped the draw bridge, and we made our way inside. Z-666 included of course.

* * *

**Castle Lobby...**

Princess Celestia came walking up to us. But not before eyeing Z-666. She then turned her attention back to us. We looked around the lobby first. Pretty flamboyant. Had the Equestrian flag on two of the walls. A fancy chandelier. Some tables set up, chairs included. Another short flight of stairs leading directly to the throne room. And a number of decorations littering the walls, doors, and of course the carpet in front of us. Can't tell because in my opinion they look like plasma mines. But I know their not. We then turned our attention back to Celestia. "Hey Celestia! Got a job for us maybe?" She looked at me first. "Very nice suit John. Perhaps you were going somewhere?" I nodded a "no" to her. "No... We were playing a joke on a guy we knew when we were in service. But the outfits are really nice. I'm actually going to keep mine." Hunter responded to that. "Same here. Of course you'd figure. Expensive suits need to BE kept. But what are we worried about?" I looked at Hunter then. "Yeah, were loaded!" Mackerd looked at us then. "You boys done talking? Princess Celestia has something to say?" We turned our attention back to Celestia. "Right... Continue." Celestia cleared her throat. Then started talking.

"Three hundred year's ago on this day. A battle between Saddle Arabia and the Changelings happened. We have been asked to provide a small group of guards to protect their Palace." I looked at her funny. "I'm not going to risk my men ma'am. There's only four of us. More importantly we don't have hands, otherwise we could wield our weapons. I don't know what were up against when you say change-" I was cut off when the creature she spoke of, CRASHED through an unstained window. Hit me, tossing me behind Celestia, rolling over and over to gain the upper hand. We hit a wall with the said creature against it. I then took the time while I had the creature pinned to look at him. "Horn...bug wings...bug tail...eyes have no iris' or pupils, just a pair of what looks to be darkened on the edges, grey maybe dark cyan eyes...black colored to a shade of reflective matte...Definitely female by the way it's underside looks... Freaky... Has some sort of bug plating...ears look that of a regular pony... Odd... Lets see, lets see, what else... Oh yeah... Definitely female if I just saw that in the middle of it's rear... Holes in the legs... Also freaky... No brand mark, that's a first..."

Hunter, Mackerd, and Celestia came over. "That creature you are inspecting, is a changeling. How it got this far into our territory, I am not sure." Celestia told me and everyone else. "Yeah yeah... Let's see... What else...? A necklace...?" I finished. I removed the necklace. Suddenly a hollow message of some sort came out of it. "Greetings..." A distorted female voice said. "In case you didn't know. The changeling I sent you is both a gift... And of course a warning. Should you treat this changeling well. I will leave you be. If you do not and abuse this changeling. Your three friends, yourself included, will suffer greatly after we capture you." I looked over at the injured, yet dazed female changeling, then back at the message with a shadowed creature talking. "Though of course you have probably inspected the changeling by now. This changeling is female. Like myself, we are both capable of breeding. There are many more like her. Including males. "I looked back over at the disoriented female." 'That explains her slender body.' I thought to myself. I kept looking at the message. "To finish this message, I will bless you with a glimpse of who I am." She then got off whatever it was she was sitting on. Then walked into visual range. She revealed her head. She had eyes of course. But they were grey, with black pupils, A longer jagged horn. Had rather attractively interesting dark gray hair. But looked rather young. Oh and she had a small crown on her head, with three, maybe four blue orbs? Yeah that sounds about right. Then the message suddenly turned off. The dazed changeling on the floor was now oriented and standing on all fours. She walked over to me and stood there, waiting for me to order her to do something maybe. We stood there for maybe 5 minutes before I spoke up.

"So... Your a gift from whoever that was right?" She nodded. Then kept looking at me with docile eyes. "Must admit... Your rather cute. Eh heh... Lookit that." She just smiled at this. Mackerd shot a dirty look at her. It made her back up against the wall behind her. "Huh...?" I looked behind myself. "Mackerd... Really?" She looked at me then. "Sorry John. You know I've had a crush on you for a while..." I rolled my eyes while smiling a little. "Go figure Mackerd." I looked back at the slightly scared changeling in front of me. "It's ok eh? Yer fine. Come on over here." The changeling regained it's docile look. Then walked over. "So what's your name?" She looked at me funny. "Your name. You have a name right?" She nodded no. "Don't changelings beside what looked to be your leader, have names?" She nodded no again. "Can you even speak?" She nodded no. "Then what can you do? Show me." She started walking around, jumped up a little and hovered with a bug sound coming from her wings. Stood on all fours and just looked at me. "So... Your just a gift then? All you can do is simple actions?" She nodded yes. "And your meant for physical pleasures no doubt right?" She nodded yes to that as well. "As disturbing as that is... My team and I will teach you to speak. Something then hit her. She opened her mouth to speak. But then put her left hoof on chin, then began to look around, trying to think. She did that for a full minute. Then just stood there. "I know you can speak. Your just shy aren't you?" She nodded a sad "yes" to this. I walked over to her left and put my right hoof around around her. "Don't worry then. Your in good company. I wont let anyone hurt ya." She then smiled. She whispered to me then. "Thank you... All changelings can speak... It is just if we speak. We are chastised... I thought you were going to chastise me if I spoke..." I told her in a whisper. "I wouldn't do that. What you need is friends. Starting with me." She then smiled, closed both her eyes and nuzzled me.

"Heh... Don't you feel loved already?" She kept smiling after that. "Changelings live off love you know. That's what keeps us alive." I then got surprised. "No wonder... I'll make sure your loved. By me and my team. But to me right now. Your already apart of the family." She perked up to this. "My team is my family. Only because their all I have left. But since you strangely seem to get along with me. And you've gotten to know a little about me. Welcome to the family." I looked over to see my team chatting with Z-666 and Celestia. Then looked back at her. "Come on... Lets go." We walked over to em then. I whispered to her while walking. "I'll give you a name later. Only because you need one. I don't want to refer to you as "slave" or "thing" or "servant" or anything else related to the word "it"." She hugged me after that. "Thank you..." Was all she said. Then walked over to the rest of the team. "Hey guys. Meet the newest member to our group." They all looked at the changeling. Mackerd spoke up. "You invited THAT thing to join?" Her ears dropped and she looked at the floor with a sad look. "Not cool Mackerd. Not cool." She looked at me then. "Sorry boss..." She then looked over at Z-666. "Why are Spartan 955 and Spartan 856 a pair of "ponies"?" We heard him ask. "Because Z-666. That's what we had to become." Mackerd told him. He looked at her funny. "Mackerd? Your a pony too? And with wings? Seriously?" Korder then walked up behind him. "Me too bro! BAH HAH HAH HAH!" Z-666 spun around to see. "Whoa... How in hell did all four of you guys get like this...?" We all smiled that usual smile when we KNEW he was an oblivious idiot. "Wait... I know that look... *Looks at Celestia* What did you do to them?" Celestia only smiled softly before answering. "I turned them into another four of us. They had agreed to it." He looked at her funny. "You did that... To them? I'll stay a human thank you." The doors came bursting open after that. What we saw were two pegasus guards flanking a unicorn. Looked to be their commanding officer. The commanding officer was white. Blue hair, with a sky blue highlight. Same goes for his tail. Blue eyes. Some sort of shield with a star thats purple in the middle of it. The shield was blue. And he was wearing a multi-colored blue suit of armor. Different shades of it no doubt. His HOOVES were blue... That is what freaks me a little. "Your highness... We had numerous reports of a metal bird flying over he- What the...?" He said after looking at Z-666. "In case you didn't know horse with a freaky horn. That was my Sabre. A specially customized Space Fighter." His mouth just dropped after that. "What? Never seen a human before?" With his mouth still wide open. He just nodded "no". Me, Mackerd, Hunter, and Korder were all trying to hold back a laugh. We had our hooves over our mouths, laughing our muffled laughter away. He looked at us like WTF? with his head tilted too. Then looked back at Z-666. "So... What are you doing here exactly?" We heard the white unicorn ask. "I'm here for four individuals. Precisely two Spartan soldiers. Their ID's are S-955. And S-856. And he just went WHAT? "Anyways.. My name is Shining Armor." We looked at his armor and cracked a joke. "Yeah that armor SURE is shining isn't it boys?" We caught on quickly. "Yeah Mackerd. It SHINES like the moon." Korder replied. "Heh heh. Bet he likes to MOON other people with it being so SHINY as it is." Hunter said. And we all burst out laughing. Shining armor looked at his butt for a moment and his whole face went red. Princess Celestia even started giggling. "Hm hm. My... Aren't you four deviant today?" She asked us. I stopped laughing for a quick moment. "Yeah. We crack jokes like those all the time. It's what kept us sane. And it reminded us, we aren't just trained killing machines." Shining Armor looked at us again. "What...? I... I'm gonna leave before I go insane." And he just walked back out.

_Though today was interesting. We always knew for a fact we'd meet again. Only this time, he's more of an idiot with a gun, than he was on Reach. But it's like me and the team used to say. "We always knew he was an idiot."_

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"Soon... Soon he will learn... Only when does he treat the changeling I sent him with disrespect. Which will be the perfect opportunity to allow me to plan. Hah hah... He will learn... He will learn..." The darkly colored female spoke.

* * *

**DING DING! A villainous wretch challenges thee! Can you guess who it is? Anyways. You get the idea by now. Oh and I apologize for this chapter being slightly shorter. This chapter IS revolved around Trixie. Plus I had a hard time being able to come up with lines for this chapter.**

**Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**ALSO!: 2 chapters in one. This'll get peoples attention. Also the only reason why it's 2 in 1 is because my doc manager is being an absolute useless piece of internet compiled, junk. Go figure right?**

**I've also seen a rather large buildup of views in the first chapter. Something tells me people don't seem to read past the first chapter often. Whatever the case may be, you'll get a chapter finished anyways. Till the next chapter. LATER!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Sorry bout the long wait guys. I tend to do this at school. Only thing worth really doing during my virtual school classes only because the computer I use is a total waste of space and hardware. But it gets the job done.**

**Data Log 5: Changelings are freaking epic! That and just another regular day.**

* * *

It's been nearly a day since we got the new member of our group. Mackerd keeps hanging around her, keeping her comfy. Only reason so far as I know why Mackerd volunteered, was so she could keep an eye on the changeling female. Said something about not wanting her to be mistaken around town for one of them. That or maybe she's keeping an eye on her, so she don't try and get too friendly with me. Not too sure on either. But so long as Mackerd doesn't try anything. Were all good. Korders been hanging around the princesses, telling them about our lives before all this. Hunter has been going around town lately. Mostly in a social group, containing his associate Fancypants. I like the guy actually. Very well mannered, very polite, and of course my favorite. Loves a good story. As for me I have been doing research inside of the Pelican. Despite the fact I haven't converted it down yet. Which would make it much more stable in terms of the landing gear. And by the way, it's only been a day. Really it has... Were all currently doing what I said everyone was doing right now.

* * *

**Inside the Pelican...**

**Mellan POV**

"Alright... So. Here's what I've got to work with.." I told myself as I looked over a specially built in radar in the middle of the back of the Pelican. I was looking over a rather detailed map of Canterlot. Different buildings, parks, smaller areas like as ponds, gardens. The map was currently and constantly scanning the area, showing me who's who and what's what. Showing ponies as they go about their regular usual day. I was looking over scan files as I observed Hunter and his associate Fancypants. "That black Alicorn moron is gonna do something stupid... Eventually..." I said twitching my wings slightly. The ramp was open. And I saw Princess Luna come walking up the ramp, probably to speak with me. "Greetings Luna." I looked up and said. "Ah thou art most kind to greet the ruler of the night." I just smiled. "Eheh... Yeah..." I spoke briefly. She looked at the radar table. "Might I ask... What is that, that shows pictures?" I looked at her again. "M507A36E4 Radar projector table." She just gave me this perplexed look, while arching her neck back. "Might I ask then... What does it do?" I then explained to her. "Projects a live projection of a battlefield or facility. Showing who is where, exactly as you are watching." I then pointed a hoof at Hunter and Fancypants. "I am observing my comrade as he goes about his day with his associate." She then walked over and looked at the table. "You are spying on them?" I looked at her with my signature emotionless military glare. "Yes ma'am, in a sense. We used these tables during the war to observe our enemies and issue orders to our troops." She then looked at me trying to pierce the cold stare I was giving her. But then backed away. I smiled victoriously. "Can't beat the UNSC officer glare." I told her. "Perhaps... I could learn this glare?" I looked at her again and smiled. "Twould be my pleasure milady." She blushed after that.

**Mackerd POV**

"OK, if your gonna be hanging out with us. You need a name. So uh... What kind of name do you want?" Mackerd asked the nameless female. She only looked at me and blinked. "... You really intend to get a name from Mellan do you?" She just blinked again. "How long have you been standing there?!" I asked worriedly. "About 3 hours." The changeling replied. I just looked at her dumbfounded. "Oh GOD wow... Is that a regular thing? Or do you guys actually move around?" The changeling just looked at me. "Yes... But we do not move unless are instructed to." I just looked at her as if I were speaking to a recruit. "Well then. If you think you need to be instructed to do so then recruit. Get moving ASAP. MOVE IT RECRUIT, MOVE IT!" The nameless changeling then got her behind in gear, and started to run. I then complied by following her. Where she was going? Pfft, I hadn't the slightest idea where she was going to be honest with you.

**Mellan POV**

"This is how you change your view of the area. Press these keys to select a sector and the table's hollow viewer will you take to it. Press this button to select Sector A3" Princess Luna then pressed the A3 button. And it went directly to us. "See how it scrolls? It is now viewing our particular area." I said as she eyed the holo viewer. "This is indeed a marvelous contraption. "Perhaps... Art thou inclined to share this technology with us?" She had asked me. I looked at her straight in the eye. "No. BIG no. I am not allowed to share technology like this with pre-industrial races, such as yourselves." She felt insulted by this, BY arching her neck back and eyeing my questioningly. "Rules are rules Princess. No exceptions. No excuses. UNSC law blocks me from replicating the technology in front of me." She then smirked. "Perhaps thou art as oblivious as I thought. Thy laws of thy people do not apply here. Therefor thou art free to do as thou pleases." I looked at her with this stupid look on my face. "So what your telling me is, since your planet has not been discovered by the UNSC. I am capable of constructing an industrialized civilization off of this one machine?" I thought over what I said for a minute. "Holy crap... I just became the father of technology on this planet by asking and answering my own question..." Then after I ended my sentence, Mackerd came chasing after a familiar changeling female. She stopped right in front of me. Then just stood there looking at me. "Eeeerrr... Yes?" She smiled after that. "Hello. I was wondering where you went." She said happily. "So you still looking forward to your name?" She then smiled even bigger. 'This changeling likes me... Freaky as it sounds. This changeling likes me... Though of course, with the way she acts... She reminds me of my family...' I silently thought to myself. I then had a momentary flashback to my time with my parents. But snapped out of it after 5 seconds. "Whoa..." Was all I said. The changeling then looked at me worriedly. "Relax... I'm fine." I told her. She then smiled again in relief. "Reminds me of my probably dead clone... Freaky..." She then walked over and hugged me. "I feel loved... Even though she feeds off love. Still!" She cracked a quick laugh after that. "I think I'll call you... Neh. Why not? I'll call ya Ora." She looked at me and just had this HUGE smile on her face. Then just friggin' gave me this hug that felt like she was squeezing me to death. "Your welcome... Can't... Breath!" She relased her grip some so I could. "Yup... Definitely a loyal one are ya?" I asked her. "Yeah. But now that I know I have a name. I can talk regularly! We changelings tend to talk amongst each other, while Queen pain in the flank isn't looking." I looked at her in relief. "Well... That's actually a relief. Tell me. What else can you do?" She then changed into an EXACT copy of me. I looked at my double wide eyed. "That... Is... AWESOME!" Mackerd stood there DUMBFOUNDED. "Heeeey... Let's pull a prank on Hunter..." We all [Except the Princess] just got this EVIL look on our faces. "Yeah... Let's screw with Hunter some... Heh heh heh heh..." Ora then changed into him. "This will be fun..." Mackerd said. Korder came walking up the ramp. "Hunte- Ooooooh... Hunter went into town. So that must be the changeling." We looked at him. "Least he managed to figure that out." I said with flat look. "I'll give him credit on that one actually." Mackerd said as well. "Lemme guess. Were pranking Hunter?" Korder asked us. "Looks like someone caught on rather quickly." I said personally. "Got that right Mellan." Mackerd said with that look on her face that said "Yeah were gonna prank Hunter SO hard!" And I liked the way she thinks most of the time. "Well what are we waiting for? LET'S PRANK HUNTER!" We all went SWEET! mentally. I then looked at Luna. "Well? Wanna join? Plenty of pranking methods to go around!" Luna for one was not much of a pranking type pony. But she enjoyed a good laugh on occasion. "Twould be my pleasure to join thee and thy friends." We all just got this smile on our face, and headed down the ramp. "Wait... Let's PRANK Celestia first!" I said. I looked at Ora then. She changed into Luna, and the real Luna stood right next to her. "Notice any difference guys?" They looked at both of them. "Not really." Mackerd said bluntly. "I figured that... Lets do it... First we'll have Ora come in and see Celestia. THEN have the real Luna come walking through the doors reading a book, with talking to her sister in mind. When she looks up, she'll 'freak out' that theres somepony attempting to steal her position via an imitation right? THEN, I'll walk in through the door with my UNSC armor on, flanked by Korder and Mackerd. We look at both Lunas, while no doubt holding back a TON of laughter. And when were right next to em on both sides, we go "YOU GOT PRANKED!" And WAIT for the look on Celestia's FACE... AND her reaction." I explained rather descriptively. "Dude... That's comedy gold..." Mackerd got this HUGE smile on her face. And a frikkin' wing boner... Why am I NOT surprised? We all then proceeded to go with the prank. And walked into the castle and down the hallway to the the throne room... Still found those red carpets and banners, swords, armor, and tons of other decorations interesting, as we walked past.

* * *

**Throne Room door...**

"OK, you guys ready?" I asked all four of em. They all nodded. Mackerd, Korder, and of course me, were all dressed in our UNSC armor. Ora went in to talk to Celestia. I had a stealth RC which was silenced following her.

_RC Camera_

_"Hello dear sister." I heard Celestia say as Ora walked in disguised as Luna. She had smiled and began to speak in a perfect imitation of Luna. "Hello dear sister. Thou art always beautifully dressed in the finest of gold and gems. Thy coat is also clean and well groomed. Thou MUST help me at times when it comes to self grooming." Right as Ora finished, I gave the cue from behind the door, spun the RC around, and watched Luna come in reading a book. I spun around again, and Celestia's face was like WTF? "Um... Luna... W-what? How...?" Was all Celestia could blurt out. Luna looked up to see Ora. Celestia was still shifting her head between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on. "Huh? Who are thou to imitate thy royal majesty?!" Luna successfully said in fake anger. Ora then got 'angry' and begun to argue with Luna over who the 'real' Luna was. I was sitting behind the door laughing so hard behind the visor in my helmet. I waited 5 minutes while nearly wetting myself. I was just SO amused. I shared the ongoing video feed with Mackerd and Korder. Korder burst out laughing instantly, and Mackerd did her best to hold back from laughing. She burst out laughing 3 minutes afterwards. The argument lasted 13 minutes BEFORE we got ourselves together, and walked in with straight faces._

* * *

_Castle throne room..._

"What seems to be the proble- What the?" I said 'confusedly'. Both Lunas had stopped arguing and looked at us. Then looked at each other. Then back at us. "I know how to fix this. Hey... What's the techical name of my radar table?" Luna 1 answered. "An M507A36E4" I looked at her with amazement that she remembered. "Thats correct" As I opened my face cover and flipped up my visor. Walked over to them with Mackerd and Korder. Both Luna's turned around and looked at Celestia. We all went. "YOU GOT PRANKED!" Then BURST out laughing. Celestia's face was PRICELESS. Her eyes were WIDE OPEN, and her mouth had DROPPED. I had my RC record that moment... And take several pictures... We were all too busy laughing to even look. Thank god for my RC. It then drove up to Celestia by itself and spoke. "You think getting pranked sucks. What's sucks even worse, is a piece of plastic is talking to you in STRAIGHT UP ENGLISH!" She, then, PASSED. OUT! AND HE RECORDED THE WHOLE THING! AH HAH HAH HAH HAH!

**Bout an hour later...**

"Huh... Where am I...?" Celestia groggily said, while looking around. She was back in her bedroom. Covered by her blanket. With her head laying against the pillow on her bed. The room wasn't too much really. I've seen it before. Fireplace, bed type futon next to it... From a safe distance of course. A table with some ink and paper, used for letters no doubt. The equestrian royal banner/flag. AND purple walls and floor to boot. I woke up lazily, looked over with half open eyes, then went back to sleep. Celestia faintly smiled. Hah... Figures right?

_What else can I say? Changelings are freaking epic! That and just another regular day._

Elsewhere...

"Hmm... He has yet harm that changeling I have sent him... What doesn't he have against changelings? When he clearly killed seven of my changelings?" Chrysalis asked herself... "Hmmmm... Perhaps he has a particular liking to us... I must meet with him... But how...?" Chrysalis asked herself again. "Hmm... These are questions I must contemplate my answers to..." She said walking over from her misshapen throne, over to a pool of glowing green liquid. Unaware that a certain Spartan II was watching her...

* * *

**Guess who's watching Chrysalis? I DARE YOU TO ANSWER.**

**That aside. Yes, it's a bit short. But I will flip flop back and forth between chapters that have AT LEAST 2.4k total in words.  
**

**As always. Review eh?  
**


	5. Chapter 6

**Data log 6: Surprises, surprises...**

* * *

**Back in Celestia's room...**

Remember when Celestia just woke up? Well... Lets go back to that. I was sitting next to the bed just about nearly dead asleep. When I heard Celestia's voice, I jumped a little, looked up and saw her awake. "Oh hey... *Yawn* Your awake..." I told her bout nearly 3 quarters asleep. "Yes... What happened?" I lazily got onto my hooves and pushed myself up. "You got pranked... Hard." Celestia looked at me funny. "You heard me. You got pranked." Celestia's face was blank at this point before she processed the whole thing. She blushed a little, then spoke. "It seems you managed to pull the prank, quite well. I'm normally the master of pranks." I smiled a little. "Yeah... Well... We used to pull some deadly pranks on Covenant forces back during the war. And they were all hilarious. Only cuz it was them suffering and not us. We used pranks like that for a good laugh. And of course to protect the human race."

Right as I finished she just looked at me funny. "Using pranks as a weapon?" She asked me confusedly. I could tell in her voice that concerned her. "We did what we had to do. And if using pranks as a weapon helped. We used it. We used everything we could get our hands on, that could be used as a weapon. We had no choice. We had to win. And we did just that. We used everything, from kidnapping kids to create Spartan Is, IIs and IIIs. I myself am a Spartan II. Even in this pony form, I retain all of my chemical and surgical enhancements. As grueling as it was... I don't really feel any different. Only now, I can throw a punch that can cave a skull in. And strangely enough I still get those thoughts every now and then..." When I said that last part, she thought I was referring to the war. So I left it at that. I heard Ora and the others walk in. With her were Mackerd, Korder, and Hunter. "You guys pull the prank on Hunter?" I asked while walking over to em. "Yeah. You should've seen Hunters face. Especially fancypants' face. It was priceless. His monocle DROPPED from his left eye to the ground. We all hid from a safe place, just LAUGHING. It was WAY too funny! We even got a video too!" My ears perked up at this. "Sweeeeeet... I have GOTTA see that video sometime later on." Right as I finished, all of us [Even Hunter] shared a laugh.

_Elsewhere..._**  
**

"Hmmm... Perhaps I should simply attempt to find him when he is by himself... The only issue is HE IS IN CANTERLOT CASTLE!" Chrysalis finished furiously. "How am I supposed to meet this off-worlder... If he is within safe boundaries...? I know that I can change my form freely... But it is no doubt they will attempt to see if I am who I say I am... Hmm..." Chrysalis said as she walked over to the pool of glowing green water.

**Spartan II POV**

"I don't know what this thing is... But it's capable of english..." I said from behind the safety of my visor. "I know But we need to continue to study it, and see what it is capable of." Cortana said. "I know Cortana. But something about it gets me. It already mentioned the names of two people we know. And the ID of another Spartan." I said to Cortana. "I know John. But we need to continue to watch it and see what it does..." Cortana finished. "I still don't like it... That's for sure..."

**Chrysalis POV**

"Hmm... Perhaps... Yes... This will do nicely... Hmm hmm hmm hmm... Yes this will do very nicely." I said deviously to myself. "This form will most likely make him believe I am just another pony... Including make Celestia think I am just another eccentric..." I finished before changing into my new form. I changed myself into a peach colored unicorn, with a white stripe on my right wing going straight down the middle. My cutie mark was that of a waterfall in a tropical setting. I was unaware that a certain green ironclad was watching me. I continued to inspect myself. my eyes were a soft magenta. Somehow... I felt... Happier. But still the same as I was when I was still my changeling self.

Only it seems this form calms me... I cracked a soft, gentle smile, that was very warm and comforting. "Perhaps... He will like me. But first I must get that little runt away from him..." I said in a solid but soft voice. "It's time to go and meet him." I finished as I got into an outfit that spoke eccentric tropical island pony.

**Back at the Castle...**

"Hey Ora! Cmon, I wanna show you something." I told Ora. "You sure bout showin' it to 'er Mellan?" I looked at Mackerd. "I'm pretty sure Mackerd." Dan Z-666 came walking up. "S-955. I've picked up another signal, originating 500 miles south of here. It's a signal neither of us have picked up since we were last on Earth, before he chased the covenant across the Galaxy, and destroyed them. on a Flood infested planet." I asked him afterwards. "Who's that?" He replied. "It's the Master Chief. John S-117." My mouth just DROPPED. "John...? I didn't see him again for 3 whole year's after the war ended... I can still remember the war.. Only because it's still fresh in my mind... Get me a secure link to him. Now Spartan!" Z-666 looked at me. 'Yes sir." Was all he said before he started getting a bead on John's com. I walked over to Celestia's bed. But before I made it 3 feet. I saw a note on the floor. I decided to pick it up, and read it. "To whoever this note may be found by... I am a soldier like you, should you be a soldier when you find this. I have a job for you. Go to the everfree forest. Within the forest is an abandoned castle. I am there waiting for reinforcements. Signed: H82-Delta. AKA XLR44."

I asked who that was to myself. "XLR44...? Weird name. But I may as well go and look." I remembered the Pelican. It's still capable of flight. I looked at my team, then at Celestia. "Celestia. Is there a way we can turn back into Humans? Even if it's temporary until we decide to switch back?" She looked at us and nodded. "Yes. Simply think of who you were originally." I looked at my ponified team. "You heard her men. Do it." They all thought [Including me] about who they were originally. We closed our eyes for a split second. Then opened them to find ourselves as humans, once more. And of course wearing PANTS. "I was starting to think I wouldn't see my pants ever again boss." I looked at Mackerd. "Same here Mackerd. Even has our supplemental armor plating. Both under the pants, and over it. Alright everyone, lets move! To the Pelican! GO GO GO!" They all yelled "YES SIR!" while they ran to the door, kicked it open, and ran down the hallway leading to the courtyard.

_Meanwhile..._

"I don't like this... Alone... Armed with a crappy Walther PPK, a Switchblade, and an armored vest... So much for trying to survive if my face and body isn't fully covered." Said an odd looking character. He looked at himself again. He was grey, Had a oval shaped head. And a plus that took the face of his eyes and mouth. Only it was far enough apart to where you could take a ruler and draw 90 degree angles. His body had no arms. And somehow he could move his hands freely. His feet were short and stubby. And his torso took up his entire body. He walked outside, and looked up. "I hope someone gets that note..." He said to himself. He walked to the bridge. And looked across to the other side.

"Hmmm... What is that... Is... Is that a... PONY?" He asked himself. He waved his oddly floating hand. "HEY! OVER HERE!" The purple pony on the other side looked at him. She then walked across the bridge to him. And when she got across. She looked at him funny. "Who are you?" Was all she blurted out. "Names XLR44. I know I may look odd. But I'm actually a nice guy." She looked at him funny. Then proceeded to introduce herself. "My name is Twilight Sparkle." He looked at her. "That actually kinda fits, seeing how your purple, have an interesting brand mark in the shape of 2 stars of 2 different shades of purple, one being in the foreground, the other in the background, 6 white smaller stars surrounding it. The hair is pretty cool. More purple with a pink highlight. Awesome!" Twilight just blushed. "Thank you. You said you needed help? I can be of assistance." He looked at her again. "That'd be great. Again, sorry about the appearance." He said as he pulled up a menu of some sort. Looked like an armory menu. "Love the fact I have infinite cash." He said as he started buying up 2 different weapons.

***Pause***

**Guess what? IT'S MADNESS! The described character is actually my character from Madness Project Nexus, Arena mode. However all characters and property associated with Madness Combat, legally belongs to Krinkels. The programmer responsible alongside 3 other programmers, for creating the series. Guess this makes it an X3 crossover! 3 of my favorite things! Madness, MLP, and Halo!**

***Resume***

Twilight looked carefully at what he was doing, and the 2 weapons that appeared before her. Including a baseball cap, a pair of radio shades, and some gloves. He put all of the said items on. But before putting on the glasses he said. "I now. *Puts on glasses* Look 20% cooler." Twilight just put her hoof over her mouth and giggled. He proceeded to replace his current weapons with the 2 new ones. He purchased a Carbon Knife, and a Browning Hi-Power. He turned on his Infinite ammo hack, he oddly had in his little screen. Then flipped it off. "Alright Ms. Sparkle. I'm good. Let's go eh?" She nodded, and right as she turned around. We arrived on scene.

"United Nations Space Comma- Whoa... What's that?" I suddenly asked. "I think that's a walking... No... I take that back. That is an ARMED, WALKING, marshmallow." Hunter and Z-666 walked forward. "He's right. Might taste better in a smore." We cracked a quick laugh at that. "Hey look, he even has a pet purple donkey. Maybe she's for kiddie rides, only." Korder joked. We started chuckling. "I'm a soldier you know." I looked at him. "Yeah, says the guy with the- *BANG!* OUCH! DAFUQ MAN?" I yelled in pain as everyone looked at his floating right hand with a smoking 21st century pistol.

"You were saying?" He asked me. I replied while rubbing my sore spot, where he hit my shoulder plating. "I take that back... You are a soldier. But what's with the freaky purple pony?" He looked at Twilight. "Ms. Sparkle here, was going to escort me to her town." I looked at him. "The only town near here, is Ponyville." Twilight looked up at me. "You know about Ponyville?" I replied to her question. "You didn't see the massive green thing FLYING over Ponyville, did you?" I got looked at funny by Twilight. "Yes... But... Wasn't that the same thing several humans ca- OH! Your the human that to Ponyville on foot! I saw you in the Marketplace talking with Applejack!" I looked at her funny. "You did? Man... I gotta pay more attention..." Twilight looked at me. "Well I could give you some lessons if it helps." I looked at Twilight for a minute.

"Alright... So long as you help me out. But the question is. Is there something more your looking to gain?" Twilight looked me funny. Then admitted. "Well... I was hoping you could teach me more about humans. What they do, what they eat, what types of things they like to do for fun, that sort thing." Twilight said rather innocently. 'Holy crap... I haven't seen innocent like that... Since the start of the war... Oh my god...' I thought silently to myself. I looked at Twilight. "Alright... I'll tell you whatever you want to know. So long as you help me with my perception." Twilight's face just then got this HUGE smile and she squealed while jumping up before GLOMPING me. 'This kid is cute... I might actually enjoy explaining the war I just fought to her.' I thought to myself. Mackerd looked at me. "Makin' friends all the time Mellan. Somehow, you seem to be a natural eh?" I chuckled a little. "Yeah... Hey, cmon. It's time to get moving. I motioned to the marshmallow dude. He looked at me funny. "Dude... The name is XLR44. But if you wanna call me something else. Marshmallow isn't gonna suffice... Despite the fact I look like one... But if you insist on calling me that. Fine." We all looked at him with a dumb look.

"Harsh... But straight forward... You almost might make a decent soldier who doesn't take crap." He smiled behind that face of his in victory. Never could figure out how he could do facial expressions... I really couldn't. "So were going right?" I replied to him. "Yeah, yeah... Cmon. Let's go." We walked into the Pelican, had Korder and Hunter get into their respective pilot seats, flipped on the engines [As loud as they are], and lifted off.

**Skies above Everfree...**

"BOSS! INCOMING BUGS!" Mackerd yelled. The back was still down. This GIANT bug came flying in. "DEFEND YOUR POSITIONS! PROTECT THE CIVILIAN!" I ordered anyone with a gun, that wasn't Korder and Hunter. "Yes sir!" Marshmallow said. He pulled his 21st century Browning Hi-Power. And aimed down the sights. For a dude with no arms, and only using one hand. He was a decent shot. We all got Twilight behind us. I was crouched with my Assault Rifle drawn. Mackerd was to my right with her Magnum in her left hand. And Marshmallow was to my left with his Hi-Power in his right hand. [Mackerd is interesting actually. She can wield pistols in her left, rifles and other stuff in her right. Very few people can do that] The giant bug in front of us, began to walk up to me. "Greetings human. I have been watching you... You have seemed to have grabbed my interest... But before I continue, I must introduce myself... I am King Meta." I looked straight into his eyes.

"King Meta eh? Interesting name." I told him. "Thank you for the complement human. Tell me... What is your name?" I looked at him again. "John Mellan. But what I'd like to know is... The bugs that attacked us in the forest right as we came back... Why did they attack us?" His face hardened. "Because I had intent on capturing you, before you became an actual threat." I looked at him with my signature "Really?" look. "Sir I don't know what your trying to get at with what you just said. But I'm not too sure if I can trust you... But... I trust Ora. The changeling your wife sent me. At least that's what I was told your species was called." he looked at me with a softer face. "However, I managed to learn about you of course. Was that you have a soft spot for my wife's changelings." I took off my helmet this time and put it on Twilights head. "You may need this. *Looks at Meta* I don't like killing things with four legs... It reminds me too much of my now dead dog... He died fighting by my side against the Covenant." Meta's face began to soften more. 'Seems he has a heart after all...' I thought silently to myself. "Stand down." I ordered the both of em. Mackerd raised her pistol, Marshmallow did the same. "We should be landing down soon." I told them. I strapped my rifle to my back thanks to the magnetic locking device, and went into the cockpit to see where we were at.

**Inside the Cockpit...**

"Huh... Were already over Ponyville..." I told myself in a low voice. "Hunter." Hunter looked at me. "Yes sir?" I responded. "Land us down eh? Got a civilian to offload" He did as he was ordered. I heard a muffled "Thanks for the lift!" Coming from Twilight. Marshmallow came walking in with my helmet. "She said this is yours. *Hands it to Mellan*" "Thanks Marshmallow." He looked at me funny, then just shrugged. "Eh... Anytime eh?" Meta then walked in. "Tell me... Did you really just come out of a 30 year war?" All 4 of us looked at him. "Yes, and were not inclined to talk about it." I said coldly. "Harsh... But straightforward." He said to me, slightly depressed. "I apologize for sounding cold... But whatever events you've caused out of supposed "evil"... Are NOTHING compared to what we've seen. The war we fought will make your actions look like it was a petty thief who stole something from someone." Hunter looked up from where he was going. "Sir... We've got a problem... Look." I looked over. "Sweet jesus... And here I thought this planet would live in peace. "I said in a depressed tone as we ascended to a burning Canterlot.

**Over the City...**

I looked down at the streets to see civilians scrambling to collect what they could I could also see a downed fighter craft. It wasn't covenant... It was a UNSC fighter. I used my trusty X30 zoom binoculars [Think: 26th century military binoculars] to get a better look at the crash site. It wasn't a human... It was a pony. A white pegasus pony donning Celestia's golden decor. It wasn't Celestia, that's for sure. I could see blood oozing from the dead pony... Somehow he either got into Z-666's fighter and didn't know what he was doing... Or he knew how to fly a fighter, and deliberately destroyed the city. I could see 2 more guards in the area investigating. One of them was Shining Armor... The other looked to be a night guard, like I saw once back at the castle.

**Crash site...**

"Why would Steel Hoof do this...?" Shining Armor asked his fellow guard. "I don't know... Maybe he was set up to take the fall for something unless he did this." The female night guard responded. "I'm not sure how this could have happened Nightwing.." Shining Armor said. From what I could see on the darker looking pony. She had bat wings [Cool], had freaky looking cat eyes [Even cooler], was a dark greyish color. Maybe midnight grey, I dunno. Had midnight blue armor on... But no helmet. The ears had split ends [Awesome]. And of course, she had a cool looking dark blue mane and tail. Didn't see a brand mark. Maybe it's behind the armor. We landed our Pelican down and came out to see what went wrong. "Mackerd, examine the site. Hunter, Korder. The area is blocked off by the debris and crash site. Set up defence ASAP. Z-666? Your on guard duty while I talk with the 2 guards." "All of them responded with a "YES SIR"!"

I walked over to the ponies and started interrogating them on what happened. "Xcuse me you 2. What happened here?" Shining armor was the first to look at me. "I dunno... Neither does Nightwing... All we know is that Steel Hoof got into your spaceship and flew off with it... He deliberately destroyed Canterlot..." Marshmallow came walking up behind me. Looked at both of them. And then walked over to the body. Examined it, and the wreckage. Looked back over at us. THEN walked back over to us. And told us what happened. "He was bribed into do this. I saw a small sack of coin on his armor. Had a Zebra symbol on it." Shining Armor and Nightwing looked at him. "You figured that out JUST by looking a couple of times?" He smiled behind a weird plus sign face. "Yup! You can be sure now, that it wasn't the changelings. Meta walked up behind us. "It is true. After my wife's incident in Canterlot *Mumbles* Cheating witch... *Looks at them* She learned not to interfere with your kind." Meta said while standing respectfully. "I for one enjoy the opportunity to meet other species. I do not wish them any harm, unlike Chrysalis." I patted his back. "Still surprised you look like chrysalis... Only you have more of a stallion shaped body. And your eyes are green, not grey. The hair is kinda cool actually. Freaky anime hair that reminds me of Dragonball Z [Think: Super Sayan 3 Goku, only with an astonishing onyx black finish].

And of course your wearing steel colored armor plating. Of course you'd figure it's full plate mail. The only odd part I find with it, is the chainmail part of it going up your throat. But I guess it's for extra protection. That aside... I like you." Meta looked at me for a quick minute. "Thank you for your kind words human. It is actually a known fact the females tend to be more aggressive than the males. Even the males of our kind are unsure why they are more aggressive than us... Unless we are commanded to show our aggression... Then we are very much, a lot deadlier than the females. I believe it has to do with the constant idea of being attacked." I agreed with him. "Might be... Ora over here isn't like that. She was use-" "Yes I know... My wife used Ora constantly for her personal enjoyment... Which is why Ora cowers a lot of the time whenever Chrysalis decides she is "bored"." Meta interrupted. "Damn... So lemme get this straight. You were more of a parental figure to Ora than any other changeling?" He nodded a simple "yes" in response.

"Ora trusts me. I never have any intentions on hurting her. I would offer that she sleep with me in my personal quarters. I would tell her stories of my adventures throughout Equestria. Including other countries like Saddle Arabia, and the Griffin Kingdom." I looked back over the course of my life time throughout the war. "I traveled to different planets... Helping civilians escape death at the hands of an alien collective. Learning of their customs and history when they were safely on board space vessels en route elsewhere for evacuation. My squad and I alone have safely escorted in 2 Deep Space Sabre Fighter Craft, over 700 escape vessels. Escorting 10 ships at a time. My squad and I are currently the most recognized fighter pilots in the UNSC fleet. We have escorted wounded Spartan I's II's and III's to outposts for medical treatment, standard checkups, the whole 9 yards." Right as I finished I side stepped as a piece of burning wall came crashing onto the ground. "So what now? This whole side of the city is in burning ruin." Shining Armor quickly snapped his attention to me. "We evacuate the civilians."

I agreed. "SQUAD! EVACUATION PROTOCOL SEVEN ALPHA FOUR!" My team immediately yelled "SIR YES SIR!" My squad quickly scrambled to assist families and couples collect what belongings they could before their homes and businesses were consumed completely. I flipped down my visor and detected a small child inside of a burning building to my right. "Shit! I'm goin' in!" I said as I ran into the burning inferno.

**Inside the Burning House...**

I couldn't see much through the scope. So I relied on a specially modified heat vision app, that allowed me to detect living beings and pathways. I maneuvered quickly around burning areas with my rifle drawn. I saw the stairs and moved quickly up them into the second floor. I heard screaming coming from the child in the room on my right, first door. I aimed and shot the hinges, then kicked the door open. I saw a small Alicorn Colt. No more than 2 year's old holding a teddy bear and a blanket, sucking on a pacifier while crying for his mommy. I collected the colt and his belongings and whatever else I could find that wasn't consumed yet. I put the toys and other things, into my fire proof rucksack, slung my rifle, and carried the child and all of the belongings he had out of the building. Thank god there was a lot of stuff that survived in his room.

**Outside of the Burning House...**

I ran out of the building yelling "GET ME A MEDIC OVER HERE!" Because the child got hit with a piece of burning wood. He was screaming in pain. It didn't catch his fur on fire. But it singed his front left forehoof. The child was crying into my chest armor. A royal medic ran over to me. "What's wrong?" She looked up at me. She had a nurses hat, white fur, grey hair, couldn't tell the shade of her eyes through the visor, and had a red cross surrounded by small hearts. I scanned her with my visor, which identified her [By the visor's standards] as Nurse RedHeart. "Nurse. This child is injured." She looked at the child and then back at me. "Please. Give me the child-" The colt then screamed "NO!" I was shocked just like her. "Please... Don't leave me..." The child held onto me then. 'This child... Is like me... He can't take abandonment.' I took him over to the Pelican. And sat him down inside of it.

**Inside the Pelican...**

I sat down next to him. I sat my Rucksack down next to me and began pulling out the blanket he had. I took the pacifier from him so it wouldn't get destroyed, or if it fell out of his mouth. I found a lot of baby stuff. Including formula, multiple pacifiers, rattles, simple baby toys. The Rucksack I had on me was empty when I ran in to rescue him. So I decided to LITERALLY pack his room into my rucksack. I was surprised all of his things could fit into my rucksack. I even took the crib he had APART, and fit it into my Rucksack. 'The UNSC got smart when they made this..' I thought to myself. I took out his teddy bear, a pillow, and of course a story book. I took off my helmet and set it next to my Rucksack. I sat him in my lap with the pillow, blanket, teddy bear, and the pacifier in his mouth. I began to read to him.

**Outside the Pelican...**

"I hope the child is OK..." Nurse RedHeart said nervously. "Don't Worry nurse... He'll be OK. My squad came running back with nearly 5 families and 3 couples. "Wheres Mellan?!" Mackerd yelled as she came running over. "He's inside that thing with a colt." Shining Armor said to her. Mackerd came running in to talk to me.

**Inside the Pelican... (Again)**

"And they all lived happily ever after... The end." I finished right as Mackerd came running in. The baby colt was fast asleep while a smile on his face. I stayed put because I didn't want to wake him. I looked at Marckerd. "Shhh. He's sleeping." I whispered to Mackerd. Mackerd nodded and walked out of the Pelican.

**Outside the Pelican... (Again)**

Mackerd walked out of the Pelican with a single thought on her mind. 'Is... Is Mellan acting like... Like a FATHER?' She wondered why I was acting like I did. Maybe he lost his parents in another room, or perhaps they abandoned him [Probably because they were rich snobby fuck monkeys]. I didn't care though. If they left him like they did, they obviously didn't want him. Sooo, if anyone is gonna take him in, it might as well be me. "Hey guys... Get this shit..." Korder, Hunter and Z-666 looked at her. "Mellan is acting... Like a FATHER. A FATHER! I haven't seen him act like a father since he saved that kid Sharel from a raging Brute back on Earth!" All 3 of em cracked a smile from behind their face guards. "That is fuckin' awesome. We get yet another member of our strangely odd family. First Marshmallow boy, now a KID? That's awesome as fuck." Hunter said in response. "Hah. Yeah Hunter, ya got that one right." Mackerd said back to him. I came walking out of the Pelican with the colt cradled in my arms arms, wrapped in his blanket. I had put the pillow up. He was still sucking on his pacifier and holding his teddy bear. He was just the cutest thing. An adorably light blue coat. And a light red mane and tail. I saw his eyes... They were like mine... They were blue. He somehow felt like a son to me. I walked over to Nurse Redheart. "Nurse. I'll allow you to look at his burn later. But for right now, he's asleep. However I can tell you now, the burn is healing naturally. The burn is on his left fore hoof. It isn't severe. But it was enough to singe his fore hoof." Nurse Redheart nodded. I looked at the rest of my team. "Team load up. Lets go home." I put a pair of soundproof headphones over his ears. And went inside the Pelican.

**30 minutes Later...**

We were back inside the palace. All of us in our respective rooms. I was in mine with the baby. I was back to my regular apricot pegasus self. Meta had spoken with the Princesses about staying at the castle. Marshmallow got some bunk in the barracks. And Mackerd, Hunter, Z-666, and Korder were all in their respective rooms. [We finally got rooms as a bit of a gift from the Princesses for rescuing their civilians from certain doom] I looked out the window. Moons starting to rise. I walked back over to the baby colt I was now the father of. I didn't even know his name. But from what I saw on his reassembled crib. His name was Leonardo. "Heh... Leonardo... Cute name for an Alicorn colt." Celestia came walking in after I said that.

"I see you are taking care of the colt you rescued." She said smiling softly. "Yeah.. Hey. How many other colt Alicorns have there been, here in Equestria over the course of it's lifetime?" She looked at me. "Only one other. But of course... That was my brother Sleipnir." I looked at her funny. "That was the name of fellow soldier who fought alongside my squadron during an evacuation on Reach. He accompanied my squadron throughout the Galaxy. All the way back to Earth... Before we pushed on to the enemy's captured Forerunner structure, that held the key to an array of biological disruption devices called "Halos"." This concerned Celestia. "What do these "Halos" do?" I looked at her worriedly. "They kill every last living being on an entire planet... We managed to stop the enemy from firing the entire array, before all signs of life were lost... My helmet has a special "Halo" detector device installed. This planet does not have one, thank god." Celestia sighed in relief. "It is good to know that we do not have this destructive weapon on our homeworld." I smiled at this. "Yeah... Hey... Go on and get some sleep. You need it." She nodded and left the room. I went over to my bed and flopped onto it. Then slowly passed out.

_Today was full of surprises... I got 2 new members of my family. A baby colt and a weird looking marshmallow dude. This has been maybe the busiest day of my life outside of the military._

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"This human is starting to annoy me..." Chrysalis spoke to herself. "He already has my useless husband on his side... He even has an interestingly new friend in the form of a walking marshmallow.. Odd... Hmmm... Oh? An Alicorn colt? Hmm hmm hmm... Perfect..." She smiled deviously at this. Suddenly S-117 jumped out and aimed his rifle. "That's enough. You are under arrest for suspected kidnapping of an infant." She shot a ball of green fire at him. It deflected off of his shield, and he returned fire, practically breaking the horn clean off her skull, at the base. "You were trying to do something?" He said aiming his rifle at her skull. "This is for S-340." He said before discharging a round into her skull, effectively putting an end to her life. He simply stood there talking with Cortana, watching the green blood ooze from Chrysalis's dead body. "What now Cortana? Find the others and regroup?" Cortana appeared in his visor. "We should probably go do that right about now John. Though I still feel sorry for what happened to Mac." John responded to her sorrowful comment. "Don't worry Cortana. He's in a better place... I may just be seen as a robotic killing machine to the covenant, and the UNSC. But even I, am human."

* * *

**GOOD GOD! I'm finally done with this chapter! Bout 1000 words longer than my previous 4K chapters. But it was worth it! AAAANYWAYS. I'm now accepting ideas from anyone who has played Halo and watched MLP. And only those people. PM me with suggestions and ideas.**

**Also: I'm accepting ONE OC. And only ONE. Please PM me as well on this with an OC. It can be Royalty, a Soldier, or a simple Civilian. And for those of you who have played Madness Project Nexus. An OC from that game is also nice too.**

**Till the next chapter gets finished... Well... Find me on ... [I don't own it. But it's a great site]**


	6. Chapter 7

**Before I start. I'd like to inform the guest about his idea. I thank you for the action packed enthusiasm of your suggestion. But seeing as how this was AFTER the war ended [Halo 3, not Halo 4]. The covenant will be left out of the story. However the UNSC will not. But again I thank you. WARNING! LONG ASS CHAPTER! I put A LOT of effort into it too!**

**Data log 7: A day with Leo**

It was about 8 A.M. when I woke up. I yawned and looked over at Leonardo. Strangely enough he wasn't there. So I got up and looked around. Thoroughly looking around the room for Leo. But then I heard voices coming from the other side of the door. I cracked the door open and peered out. I saw Mackerd and Korder playing with Leo. 'Tch. They seem to like Leo as much as I do' I silently thought to myself. Mackerd was making motorboat sounds in his belly. Leo was just laughing and having a great time with 'em. Korder let Leo play with his wings and cuddle with him. It was just the cutest sight I've ever seen lemme tell ya. 'This is the kind of sight I hadn't seen since the war started.' I thought to myself again. I walked out to talk to em as well as play with Leo. Leo looked up to see me. The first word out of his mouth was "Daddy!" He got up and ran right over to me. I welcomed him with open arms. "Hey boss. Seems Leo is pretty happy to see you." Mackerd said. "Yeah..." I told her through a calm smile. "Gotta admit... This planet has done wonders for my sense of security." Korder looked over. "Why's that boss?" I looked at him. "Because... I feel safe here... Knowing the Covenant is destroyed... But even then, this planet has dangers that we need to get ready for. We don't know whats here. That's one thing for sure." Marshmallow came walking over with Navy and Shining Blade. "Hey boys. Haven't seen either of you 2 since that game of darts." Navy just cracked a smile. "Yeah, that was the most fun I've had since my encounter with a dragon flying just above the surface of the sea's surface." I looked over at Shining. "Your calm as ever. How long have you and Navy known each other?" Shining replied to my question. "I forget how long. But we've been good friends since we met." I smiled again. "The young Alicorn colt that's with me. I just rescued him from a burning building." Shining glanced at the baby colt and back at me. "Yeah I heard about that. You did a good thing. We finally found the parents of the young colt about an hour ago. It turns out they ran out of the house before they could rescue the child. And they are ever grateful of you rescuing him. Their coming by later today to get him." Leo hugged my leg with a sorrowful expression on his face. "But... Do I have to part with him...?" I asked Shining. "I'm afraid so... But... IF Leonardo chooses you. He will stay. If he chooses to go with his parents. Then I guess that's that." I looked down for a minute... I didn't want Leonardo to go... I finally felt like I had a sense of belonging because of him... And I don't intend to lose him now. "Daddy...?" Leonardo asked while looking up at me. "Yes Leo?" He replied with another question. "Do I have to go away from you Daddy?" He asked with innocence in his eyes. And I mean PURE innocence only found in children like him. I looked at my son with a look on my face that said "No". "No... I'm not gonna let them take you from me." He smiled at me and nodded happily. Seems he really has taken a liking to me. "Hey Leo? Wanna go out and see Canterlot today?" He bounced up and down while giggling. "I'll take that as a yes." I picked him up and make my way over to the Throne Room first. I think he might enjoy meeting Celestia and Luna.

**Canterlot Throne Room...**

"Hey Celestia. Mind if I bothered ya real quick?" I asked her in a friendly joking tone. "Well of course. What do you need?" She responded. "I thought you'd like to meet Leo. Leo? This is Princess Celestia. The ruler of Equestria." He giggled more and started saying repiticiously. "Celestia, Celestia, Celestia!" Was all he kept saying for 10 seconds while the both of us were cracking a quick laugh. "Energetic isn't he?" She asked me. "Yeah, heh heh... I saw Mackerd and Korder playing with him outside of my bedroom. They were having a good time with him. But... I heard from Shining Blade, they found his parents... Does he really have to go with them?" She looked at me calmly. "If he chooses you. He will remain with you. If he chooses them. Then you may or may not see him again." I looked down. Leo looked at me worriedly. "Daddy...? Are you ok Daddy...?" I looked at him. "I'm fine... I'm just worried is all..." He looked at me innocently. Then looked down. He's worried about me. I know he is. But... I've only had him for a day. And yet he sees me as his dad. I want to be his father. But I don't know if he'll go back with his original parents or not. 'Things get more and more interesting and challenging all the time now a days.' I silently thought to myself. "Hey... Anyone seen Hunter..?"

_Elsewhere..._

"It's been a rather long time since Reach Daniel Jarender." Hunter said to Z-666. "It has hasn't it? I was lucky enough to get off the planet inside of a covy deep space fighter. I remember fighting for survival with S-312... It only feels like yesterday...

**Z-666 POV**

_*FlashBack*_

"Cmon S-312! Lets go!" I yelled out to S-312. He was fighting for his life with his MA5B Assault Rifle and his M6E Magnum semi auto pistol, while being surrounded by covy elites. I was shooting the heads off Elites myself, to ensure I didn't get killed. I watched him go down... I watched that energy sword pierce his armor... I watched him die that day... When the elites that killed him turned around... I had an energy sword in my right hand... My helmet visor flipped off... My eyes showing... Pure seething rage pulsing from my eyes... I WAS going to kill them... And I made sure of it... I ran straight at the elites, my Carbon alloy diamond knife drawn in my left hand. The FIRST one to go down was that fucking gold plated Elite General with a swift clean spin to my right... A quick slash to my left, killing a Zealot. I grabbed a Minor and shoved the sword into his heart, killing him outright. I tossed him off the blade, and spun the blade around killing a Recon. I withdrew my knife and pulled my AutoMag [Think: 26th century Automag... Like that from Halo 3 ODST] and BLEW the head off another Zealot. I then slashed to my right, before shoving the gun up under another elite's jaw and blowing his head clean off. I then kicked an Elite Minor down before speaking in his own language. [This was the last one alive, mind you of the Lone Wolf mission in Campaign] Why shouldn't I kill you now? Why should I let you LIVE after you killed a man who was MERELY following orders? WHY SHOULD I LET YOU LIVE. BECAUSE YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE?! He managed to mutter a few words. Because... I too... Was following orders... Please! Let me live demon! Let me redeem myself! I glared at him for a minute before making my final decision. Alright. *Raises Automag* You get ONE chance to redeem yourself. Make it count Sangheili. Make it count. I removed my foot from his chest. And pulled him up. I withdrew the energy sword. Picked up a Plasma Rifle and handed it to him. One chance. He nodded and took the weapon. I then directed him to follow.

_Ruins of the UNSC Shipyard... [Think: 26th Century Spaceport Shipyard]_

We made it to the ruins of a former UNSC Shipyard, that held UNSC Frigates and Cruisers. I looked back at the Elite following me. He held no ill will towards me. I wasn't inclined to disagree with his decision to help me, rather than kill me. How much further demon? He had asked me in a whisper. I don't know... But all I can say is we have to find a working Spacecraft. And to my surprise. We spotted a Seriph with a working Slipspace Drive installed. But it was guarded by 3 other Elites. All of them Zealots. Stay here... I told the Elite. I snuck behind the craft with my knife drawn. The first one was easier than it seemed. I snuck up behind him, covered his mouth, shanked him in the back, snapped his neck and pulled the body away. Second was almost the same result. Grab. Shank. Snap. Drag. Last one I had to fist fight. It took me nearly 7-8 blocks and 10 punches [2 of them blocked] before I knocked the Elite to the ground before speaking in his language. You have chosen the wrong side. You would be doing the honorable thing, by assisting me in my escape. And defecting to the side of the UNSC. He was bewildered that I spoke his language. How are you capable of speaking our language demon? More importantly why should I defect to your side of the fight, when it is clearly losing? I kept my foot firm on his chest. Because... I don' wanna have to kill you. We are equal. We are the same. We are brothers. We are honorable men, you and I. When I spoke of honor, in that last sentence. His eyes grew smaller before returning to their regular dilation. You somehow speak the truth demon. I will help you. I nodded and pulled him up. Then motioned to the Minor. He came walking over. The first words out of his mouth were... San'chok! It is good to see you again! [The Zealot] San'chok replied. As to you Malrik. It has been quite some time. Both Elites turned and looked at me. Malrik spoke first. Thank you for sparing San'chock human. I would be honoring you, by defecting to your side. I smiled. Then what are we standing around here for? Lets go. All 3 of us boarded the Seriph, and left.

_Aboard the UNSC Commonwealth..._

"Sir. I am picking up a lone Seriph fighter. It's not threatening to attack... As if it's flying at a regular cruising speed." A Marine said to Lord Hood. "I see... Establish a link and attempt to make contact with the ships pilot." Lord Hood ordered. The Marine made contact with me right as we were about to turn to one of the ship's multiple docking bays. **Attention unidentified Covenant pilot. Please state your reasoning for coming this close to the UNSC Commonwealth, that is IF you are a Covenant pilot.** I talked to the Marine aboard the vessel. "This is First Lieutenant Daniel Z-666, Spartan II Officer. Permission to board? Be advised I am carrying two Defectors inside my vessel. Do not, I repeat, do not fire upon off-loading." I waited a full minute before getting the OK to dock.

_Inside of Docking Bay Alpha 1A..._

I landed the Seriph and got off the ship. Both Malrik and San'chok were with me. Stay close. They cannot understand you... Not yet anyways. Both of them nodded. Lord Hood was the first to walk up to us. "Greetings Spartan. Nice to see you made it back to the Commonwealth in one piece." I nodded before saluting him. "Yes sir, thank you sir." Was all I said before he asked me about the Elites. "Tell me Spartan. Why are these Elites with you?" I nodded before responding. "Sir. These Elites are defectors. The one in the blue armor is called San'chok. Like the word "San" before saying Francisco. but with an apostrophe chok. But however it is spoken like the word "choke"." He nodded before looking at the Zealot. "The Zealot's name is Malrik. Like "Mal" for say "Malware". And "rick" for rik. Malrik." I finished explaining to him. "An honor human. To be among your kind on peaceful terms." Malrik said extending his hand to Lord Hood. Hood took his hand. "An honor to see you did not fight back like the others in your species." Malrik smiled a little. "That is because they do not know the kindness behind your species. Your demon soldier, spared both San'chok's life, as well as my own. We are ever grateful for his merciful kindness." All 4 of us shared a laugh after one of us joked a little...

**Back to Reality [And Mellan POV]**

I came walking up behind Z-666 and Hunter, with little Leo on my back. "Hey guys! Have I introduced either of you to Leo yet?" They both turned around. Hunter smiled. "No, you have not. I must say... He's incredibly adorable. Reminds me of my friend's daughter actually. Despite Leo is a boy. Heh heh..." Leo giggled at what Hunter said. "Heh heh... Leo somehow fits the squad perfectly eh?" I said as Hunter walked over. "He sure is eh?" Leo laughed at Hunter ruffled is hair, continuing after that. "He's a good kid Mellan. Were all here for him when you cant be." I smiled at Hunter. "Yeah. Once a team, always a team. And with Leo, he could be the team mascot. Even though he's my adopted son." Ora and Marshmallow walked over to us outta nowhere. Ora saw Leo on my back, smiled and ran over to me. "You have a son now?" She asked smiling. "Yup. Got that one right Ora. *Hugs her*" Leo looked at Ora and suddenly jumped onto her. "MOMMY!" Was all he said as he landed on her. She jumped a little. "Hah hah... Leo's taken quite a liking to you Ora." She blushed a little. "I guess so..." Meta came walking over to us. "So... A young Colt in the form of an Alicorn... An honor to witness such an event... If it is alright with you Mellan. I would like to be the child's guardian, when your squadron cannot be there for the child." I nodded at him in a respectful way. "Indeed. Since you have caused no trouble, and have done no harm to the people. I trust you..." He stood with his head tilted up while looking down at me. "I will not fail you." Marshmallow walked over to me and inspected Leo. "Interesting kid eh? Cutest thing I've seen so far." He scratched his head as he finished his sentence. "Squad's growing all the time. First a changeling, then a Marshmallow dude, then an Alicorn colt, THEN a KING. HAH! This is great! Nice to see Z-666 is back though!" I said in a rather cheerful tone. "Heh... Hey guys, I'm gonna go spend the day with Leo in public. You take care guys!" Ora ran over and joined me.

**Canterlot Royal Palace Gates...**

We walked out and into the city for the first time on foot. Guess who was waiting for us though? Twilight Sparkle and her friends. "Oh hey Twilight! Don't mind Ora. She's cool." All SIX of them sighed in relief. "Daddy? Who are the funny looking ponies?" Leo asked me. "Friends of the Princess, Leo. Would you like to go say hi?" He laughed acceptedly. "Alright then Leo." I walked over and slid him off my back via my wing. "Twilight Sparkle. This is my son, Leo." The FIRST one of the six to pick him up and hug him was the butter colored pegasus with the light pink mane and tail, her brand mark was 3 butterflies. Must be good with kids and animals. Her voice as she spoke was soft spoken and shy somewhat. "Oh my gosh! A baby Alicorn! Oooh he's so CUTE!" She said smiling. Leo wasn't too sure about it, but accepted the hug and hugged back smiling. "My name is Fluttershy." She introduced herself as she put him down. "What's your name?" Leo replied. "Leo." Ora walked over to Fluttershy. "I am his adopted mother." She said to her as she leaned down to nuzzle leo affectionately. "I'm his adopted father." I told her. "Your friends are interesting. 2 of em I've met." Suddenly two ponies walked up to us. "Ah, there he is Richard." The light cyan female pegasus in some weird fancy decor said. Freaky curved hair that was ice blue. "Greetings John Mellan. I am Flora Aleyra Meris." The male Unicorn spoke up. He was grey with a straight white mane and tail. [Only he's wearing a TUXEDO] "And I am Richard Markel Meris." I looked at em funny. "Uh huh... Well. This is Ora. A changeling who is my companion. I am with the United Nations Space Command. I am a sergeant. The armor I am wearing is standard issue." They looked at the brand mark on my butt. "Hmm.. Interesting... We are the current organizers for the upcoming grand Galloping Gala this year, and would like to know if you and your companions could possibly attend. We have been going around collecting names, and handing out tickets for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala." I looked at her funny. "Hmm... Sounds interesting... For me to bring my entire squad, I'm gonna need... 7 tickets." They looked at me surprisedly. "My... Your squadron is rather large." I looked at her. "That's because we just got 2 new members. 1 of our memebers finally managed to get back in contact with us after a large gap of time had occured." They still looked at me surprisedly. "It is good thing then, that the Princess has given us enough tickets to supply to you and the rest of the city." I smiled. "That's good to know... Almost thought for a moment you were Leo's-" They jumped back a quick second, interrupting me. Mrs. Meris spoke. "Leonardo...? You were the one who rescued Leonardo...?" Leo looked his real parents. "Leonardo... It is good to see you survived..." She finished as tears began welling up in her eyes. "Thank you kind sir... You were very brave to run into our burning home... The fire started when we were downstairs.. A maid of ours got careless... She abandoned Leonardo as she ran down the stairs yelling the word fire..." I looked at both of them. 'Time to see who Leo will go with...' I thought to myself. I sat Leo down in the middle of us, then walked over to Ora. An even distance from them and Leo. "Alright Leo... It's time choose to who you want to be with. Me... Or your real parents." He looked at me, then his parents. Somehow... In his heart.. He picked me... He began crawling to me. I sat down to welcome him as my adopted son. But right at about 3 feet from me. He turned around and looked at his parents. Who were in tears. "It is alright Leonardo... Go with him..." I looked at em. "Do not worry Mr. and Mrs. Meris. You may see your son whenever you feel like visiting with him." They nodded. "Thank you for your offer kind and noble soldier... Thank you." I nodded back. I hit my chest armor. "Soldiers are meant to be noble and brave men and women. But also kind and considerate. As were the knights of the round table, back on my home world... But now Equestria is my home. This is for certain." I then welcomed Leo with open arms. Ora sat down next to me. "It seems he will grow up to a big and strong soldier like you Mellan." She said leaning onto my shoulder. "Yeah... I guess so... And we are his parents eh?" I said while looking down at him. I then received the 7 tickets needed to bring my squad to the Gala. "Thank you. As for right now... I'm gonna go enjoy the day with Leo here. When you get finished... Lemme know. I got up and joined Twilight and her friends. Ora and leo followed. [Leo jumped on Ora's back first] "So... Your other 3 friends... First one is the freaky pink one... I remember giving her a ride to town square in Ponyville... Pinkie Pie right?" They nodded. "The other two... Whoa. AWESOME Rainbow colored hair. A rainbow lightning bolt for a brand mark, slender and well shaped body, Pegasus species, Magenta eyes... Not bad. Even the tail is rainbow colored. Ya look somewhat tomboyish. But hey! You'd fit in perfectly with Helix." The Rainbow pony spoke up. "Names Rainbow Dash!" I chuckled somewhat. "You look like a fast flyer... Ever wondered what it'd be like to keep up with a Sabre class, Deep Space modified, assault fighter?" I actually remember the guards cleaning up the burning wreckage, and Celestia restoring the craft to it's former condition. "It's currently the fastest machine around." She looked at me as if she were insulted. "Fastest?! HAH! I bet I could BEAT that!" I smiled at her confidence. "Confidence like that will get you far as a pilot you know. So long as you can maintain your attitude and focus. *Looks over at the white one* And you... Marvelous darling, marvelous. A literal snow white coat, 3 blue colored gems for a brand mark. A pair of deep amethyst eyes... Damn... Purple fashionable curved mane and tail... SHIT, you got what it takes to be a damn fashion designer! I have GOT to order a custom made TUX from you! Oh and your a Unicorn... EPIIIIC!" I said that last part in a lowered tone. "MY MY, Darling, you know how to complement a lady on her sense of fashion. I would be more than happy to make you a tuxedo." She said in a British Accent. "But first I MUST introduce myself. I am Rarity." I thought to myself for a minute. 'Rarity... Damn... She IS one FINE Rarity at that... Pfft... Pun..' I smiled while looking at Applejack. "Hey Applejack. Hows the farm?" She looked at me with a smile. "Farm's doin' alright. Thank ya fer askin' bout it." I smiled again. "Hah. Kentucky Accent. Must admit, I know a guy with that kind of Accent. He's currently serving with the 2nd Helljumpers division of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. ODST for short. Last I talked to him, I was aboard the UNSC Commonwealth, before being sent here." I finished. "Well that's good, seein' as how ya talked to him. Twilight told us bout you and your friends serving in a 30 year war?" I replied to her question. "Got that right." I said as I adjusted my helmet. "Well, if you folks would like, I can accompany you through town. I got nothin' better to do." She looked at me acceptedly. "I wouldn't mind. Everypony else doesn't seem to mind either." I smiled a little. "Probably because I complemented each of em. Tell ya now though about Rarity, she looks fuckin' gorgeous... Hell she might even be more gorgeous than Celestia-" Rarity fell right over when I said "more gorgeous than Celestia." Odd as it sounds really but eh... Whatcha gonna do? "She'll be fine girls." I told em. I looked over at Leo on Ora's back. "Heh... I love that kid. I really do." I then adjusted my helmet again. "Cmon Ora. Lets go." Ora followed me and we headed into the city to explore and look at the shops.

**Canterlot Streets...**

We were walking through the streets, as the aristocrats began to lay their eyes on us. I heard murmurs from them. Some things like, "it's the warrior pony" or "the soldier is among us" or "the leader of Helix Squad" or "is that his son? He's rather adorable isn't he?" The questions about my son Leo I don't mind. But when it comes to me I get disturbed somewhat... People looking at me while I'm walking through the streets... I thought I got enough attention when it came to killing shit on the multiple human colony planets... A female Zebra came walking up to me... She looked of royalty. "Greetings warrior. I am Empress Natalya. I am the leader of the Zebra Empire to the south of this continent." 'Huh... African Zebra... Must be a ponified Africa around here... Cool.' I thought to myself. "So what brings you here Empress?" She looked at me kindly. "I am here to speak with Princess Celestia about an important matter that had happened at least three weeks ago. However with an event that turned up yesterday, what with one of her soldiers carrying an imperial symbol on a small bag of money, I must resolve the issue before tensions build." I nodded in agreement. "It would be wise to do so Empress. Otherwise you would be forced to deal with my squad and I in combat." She nodded in agreement. "Should war break out, you will find, should you confront me, that I will be your greatest challenge to that said date." 'HAH. Not exactly what I'd figure. I've fought the Covenant. If I fought a thirty year war... She'll be nothing more than a fly. I've crushed more Covy soldiers than every other soldier in the army. Spartans and ODST' combined.' I laughed for a minute while thinking back to all the fun I had torturing enemy soldiers during the war. That and that one female Sangheili I remembered meeting. She was a good and happy one she was... I wonder how she's doing anyway? Eh... I'll find out sooner or later. "Well... It's been a pleasure meeting you Empress. But I'm gonna go enjoy the day with my son eh? You have a good one." She smiled. "You as well brave warrior." She walked down the road to the castle and I went into town.

**Outside a Toy shop...**

I looked up and down at the shop in front of me. 'I don't want to spoil him... But I think it'd be nice to spend time with him. Even if he doesn't ask for anything... He is my son after all...' I thought to myself. "Ora? What do you think?" She looked at me. "I think it would be nice." I flipped my visor down and scanned the shop. A large blue field appeared in front of me and began scanning the area. [Think: Training zone blue squared floor, only the squares are moving, shrinking, and expanding] Ora and Leo... Well.. Everybody stopped what they were doing to watch. "Complete." The prices of everything inside the store appeared on my visor screen. "Alright. I have a full scan of the store inside and out." I said in a military manner. "Mo- Right..." I snapped out of it. "Sorry... Military mode... Hate it sometimes. Lets go inside eh?" Ora nodded and we went inside.

_Elsewhere..._

Mackerd, Korder, Hunter, and Dan were all sitting in the barracks wondering what we were doing... "Hey guys... Anyone seen Mellan?" Mackerd asked while flipping a coin, sitting with just her helmet on." Korder looked over at her. "I dunno Korder, maybe he went skinny dipping with that Changeling gal." Mackerd threw a bottle of water at him. "Nice one. I know Mellan wouldn't go and do that to me. You and I both know, we've had feelings for one another since before the war, and during it." Korder rubbed his arm. "Ow... Well you didn't have to do that you know. That hurt..." Mackerd smiled. "Well it better." Mackerd said still flipping the coin with a smile on her face. Hunter walked in as his Alicorn self. "Team. Your not gonna believe this. A UNSC Frigate just entered orbit. However slip space readings are picking up something larger than just Frigates. It's picking up the UNSC Commonwealth." Both Mackerd's mouth and Korder's mouth dropped. "Same reaction I had. Only without the mouth dropping. I've contacted them already, and told them the planet we were on is friendly. They acknowledged and informed me that they will be building a base south near the badlands to control the population. They said they were picking up large life forms there. However I warned them that theres volcanic activity there. Regardless they acknowledged the risk." Designate came into view. *Interesting... I was wondering when they'd show up.* "Relax Designate. We'll meet up with em soon enough. We ARE Helix after all." *I know Hunter. but something about the UNSC being here throws me off... How did they manage to track an unknown planet?* "Not sure. But are here to represent the population."

**On the ground near the Border...**

"MOVE UP MARINES! GO GO GO!" A random Marine commander yelled. "This is Red squadron, we are moving towards Codename Badlands, over." A squad of Marines said in a Warthog. Lord Hood was riding in a Warthog himself. "Was S-856 correct about what he told us?" Lord Hood asked the driver. "Probably sir. I cant say for sure however. Whatever they told us, they'd better be right sir." Lord Hood then looked back at where they were going. "I hope those soldiers are safe." The driver spoke again. "I hope so too sir."

**Back at the Toyshop...**

Ora and I were looking with Leo at all the toys in front of him. He was smiling and giggling at everything he saw. I looked out the window to see a 2 man Marine team standing outside. 'Stealth Marines... Should've guessed...' They walked into the store to see my helmet. and the Oni Symbol. "Sir." Was all that came out of the Marine on the left's mouth. "Greetings Marines. What brings you here?" The Marine on the right spoke. "We are here to inform you, that allied troops are on the ground and moving towards the Badlands. We are near this country and will assist whenever you need us. We will report to the palace in the vicinity and meet up with your squad. We were informed that there are two other surviving Spartans." I nodded. "I see... I am currently spending time with my family. Ranks?" Both of them straightened. "Staff Sergeant Jackson Maclane sir." The Marine on the right said. "Captain Dave Marks. Be warned, I will be commandeering your squad Sergeant." I nodded then saluted. "Yes sir. Be warned however, that's just my Army rank. Not my rank as a Spartan." He raised an eye brow. "Rank then?" I smirked. "General John mellan. I am the only Spartan to achieve that rank." Both of them saluted. "An honor then sir." Captain Marks said. "At ease Marine." I ordered them. "Yes sir. Awaiting further instruction." I looked at Captain Marks. "Move toward the Palace, if the guards give you any trouble, you have permission to inform them off that you are with Sergeant John Mellan of the UNSC. If they persist, you have permission to engage them in non lethal combat. Load up troopers. And move out." Both of them then said. "SIR YES SIR!" Then they made their way out of the store. A lot of parents looked at me then. "WHAT? Their soldiers!" I told em. Then I just went back to what I was doing. Leo paid attention to what they were. I was unaware he did... (Even to this day I wonder why did he did... All those year's ago...) I went about the store and found something Leo would like. And he did in fact. I picked it up off the shelf. Turns out they made a toy out of me. It was a perfect replica of me in my UNSC uniform. Only in a stuffed plush toy form. It had buttons for eyes and a smile. Leo smiled while looking at it. "Would you like to have this Leo?" He nodded up and down before bouncing and laughing. "Alright Leo. Anything else?" He nodded no." I smiled. "Alright then. Lets go then." I put the toy on my back and made my way over to check out. When I got there, 3-4 different families were in front of me. One of their sons turned around to see me. "Hey! It's the soldier! Mom look!" A young blue pegasus colt said. The white female pegasus turned around. "Oh hello! Please sir, go ahead in front of me." I looked at her. "Oh no, no ma'am, I'm fine." I told her. "Please sir I insist." I smiled and chuckled a little. "No ma-'am it's fine really. Like I always say, ladies first." She smiled at that. "Thank you then sir for being a gentleman." I looked at her. "It's fine really. Where I come from, soldiers are taught to be gentlemen. Not these royal guards who make me wanna puke every time I look at them." She nodded in agreement. "Indeed Mr. Mellan." I looked at her smirking. "You've heard about me haven't you?" She nodded before smirking. "Indeed." I cracked a quick laugh. "Hah. I must admit I like you. What's your name?" She responded. "Lin. A lot of my friends call me Linda though. I don't know why." I cracked another laugh. "Heh. Maybe because its sounds better." The line in front of us was gone. So we decided to take the conversation outside after checking out.

**Outside the Shop...**

"I must admit Mr. Mellan. My son Ball Kicker would be happy to play soccer sometime with your son. Their both 2, so it makes sense." I nodded in agreement. "It does actually.. I cant really say they wouldn't. Who knows. They might even become the best of friends." (To be honest with you all my son becomes gay for him in the future. So does Ball Kicker. But I love him regardless of that. Even though he's Bi like me) I nodded in agreement. "I just hope we can get together more often in the future. But be warned I may have military shit to do sooooo yeah. Just saying." She smiled. "Well alright then. Have a good day sir." And we went on our way.

**Canterlot Streets...**

"Hey John. I see a park. Maybe Leo would like to go to it?" I nodded in agreement. "Perhaps he'd like to go there?" I looked at Leo on Ora's back. He giggled as a means of saying yes. "Alright then." We walked into the park then.

**Canterlot Park...**

I must say. It had a playground and a pavilion for the parents to go to to watch their children as well as converse with one another. We sat Leo down and let him to over to the playground. "Heh heh... It's actually nice... Being a father and not a soldier." I said with a smile on my face. "It is isn't it?" I turned around to see who it was. It was a royal guard. "Stone Wall sir." I nodded. "John Mellan." He nodded back. "I've seen you around before sir. Usually with your squadron and outside companions like King Meta, Ora, the guy you call Marshmallow, and of course, now Leonardo" I was surprised by everything he said to me. "Not bad. Your an observant one aren't you?" He nodded. "Yes sir." I asked him. "Tell me. Do you have a son or a daughter?" He looked at me then. "Yes sir. I have a little girl. No more than 4. She's the little pegasus over there." He pointed to a black coated pegasus filly with a yellow mane and tail. She hadn't gotten her Cutie Mark yet. [As the folks around here call it. I call it a brand mark where I'm from] "Adorable... Heh heh..." I smiled calmly. "You looked very relaxed... Why?" Stone Wall asked me. I turned to face him. "I'm finally happy... I'm finally free..." He looked at me oddly. "But yet your wearing armor. Military armor if I might add." I just smiled. "Yeah... I have a family now... I'm free of work... I'm pretty much set in terms of cash. I don't have to work... Ever... I can relax and be myself... And I'm no longer fighting for both my life, and my squad's lives." He was surprised to hear that. "Good to know then sir. That you don't have to fight just to live another day. I heard you came out of a thirty year war. Is it true what the people have been saying about you and your men?" I nodded a "Yes" to him. "Huh... Lookit that...

**Over on the Playground...**

I watched my son as he approached the 4 year old filly that belonged to Stone Wall. "Hi... I'm Leo!" He introduced himself to the black filly. "Hi..." She said shyly behind the long lash of hair. "What's your name?" Leo asked her. "Menna..." (Me-Nuh as it's pronounced) He giggled at her name. "Your name is funny! Menna, Menna, Menna!" He said repetitiously before laughing like a happy little toddler. "Heh heh... Your cute." She told him. Stone Wall nudged me. "Eh? Lookit that. They might become great friends. All we have to do is wait too." I nodded. "I like you." Leo told her. "I like you too..." She said shyly...

***In the Future***

**Leo POV**

_**20 year's... Yet I still think back to that day... My father... My friends... Both my father's and my friends... My father is old... Yet he still loves me... I walked over to the window of my apartment to gaze down at the city. Neon lights... People having a good time. Throughout my life... I wonder... I wonder why I grew up in such a peaceful society. Yet... War never came... and here I am... Dressed in my fathers armor. Armed with his weapons. Standing by my friend's sides. Ball Kicker... Menna... They both see me as family... And much more than that... Yet... We understand that we must keep this kind of relationship to ourselves... Heh... It's almost time... Time to go into the past and see my father when he once was... And visit with him... In the past... The vehicles below... Powered by magic... The legendary Neon City of Metropolis... The future Capital of Equestria... With the help of the human race... Magnificent... Simply Magnificent... Truly a sight worth seeing... I truly mean it... I am a proud Alicorn Spartan V. But the first Alicorn to become a Spartan. ID'd as S-955-2. In honor of my Spartan father... I watch the clock as time passes... Because one thing is for certain... It's almost time... Almost time... To go and see my father... Thanks to the humans. We ponies are capable of walking on two legs. Not four. We can fight and use weapons. We have hands like the humans. We are capable of defending ourselves with both our magic. AND our weapons! For Equestria! For the Alliance! FOR FREEDOM! I looked at the clock... It's about 12 Midnight... The city is glimmering with beautiful lights. My father in this time period is waiting for me. Time to go spend time with him... Just like old times. I grabbed my communications headset and walked out the door. "Hey... It's good to see you again hun." Menna told me. "Your voice is as beautiful as ever hun... *Nuzzles her* Just the way I like it too..." I told her in a perfect replica voice of my father when he was 18. "Hey guys!" Ball Kicker came jogging over. "You guys ready to head out? Your old man... Well... OUR old folks are waiting for us downstairs." Ball Kicker was dressed in his usual hoody and some pants. I was dressed in my fathers human version of his UNSC assault armor. And Menna was dressed in a tank top and a pair of blue pants. Her green eyes... They get me every time... But hey. So does Ball's yellow eyes... Even we don't understand why we enjoy our close relationship this much... Heh heh. We walked over to the elevator and made our way down.**_

***Back in the past***

**Mellan POV**

"I tell ya... I can see a great relationship between my son and your daughter. But also a new friend of his named Ball Kicker." Stone's ears perked up. "My daughter is friends with Ball Kicker! Lookit that eh? A trio of friends waiting to come together!" I smiled at him. "Heh heh.. Yeah. I guess so eh?" He nodded in agreement. It had been hours since we left... And it was getting close to the end of the day. It was about 6. The sun began to lower. I called over to my son and he came. "Time to go Leo." He nodded an OK. Then just flew onto my back. "Cool son. You can fly now." I told him. He just smiled. I looked at Ora. "Time to go home Ora." She nodded. "I will see you later my friend. And we headed home...

20 minutes later in Mellan's room...

I sat Leo down the bed. I looked over at Ora. "Must admit Ora. I had a good time today. I got to spend time with both you and Leo." I walked over and hugged her. She then kissed me on the lips. I blushed actually. "Uuuuh..." My face was red. Hers was too. "I just wanted to say.. Even if through that.. I love you..." I told her back. "I love you too." I yawned just then. "Bedtime for me..." She nodded too. "I'm getting sleepy too actually..." Leo fell asleep on the bed. I got out of my armor. And climbed into bed. Ora joined me. "Good night Ora... I love you." I kissed her softly. "I love you too." We snuggled with each other.. And fell asleep. Ora floated over a blanket and pillow to Leo... And of course his pacifier... And his new plush toy of me.

_A day with Leo... I enjoyed it... And I found who I need to be with on this world too... A Changeling... Who knew?_

_Elsewhere..._

"I must admit... War was avoided... But who stole that imperial symbol? hmm... I must investigate further. GUARD! Go out into the city. And find our bounty hunters!" The guard obliged.

G**OOD GOD! FINALLY FUCKING DONE! Review eh?**


	7. Chapter 8

**Data Log 8: A day to remember...**

**WARNING!: LONG CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Mellan's Bedroom...**

"Ngh..." I slightly said as I woke up.

I looked around to see where I was. I got up afterwards while nearly stumbling forward. I looked up to see Ora doing something, but wasn't sure. I walked out of the bedroom. The guys weren't there.'What... Is going on?' I asked myself silently.I managed to regain my constitution that's for sure. I began walking around, checking rooms. Nobody was in em... "Dafuq?" I went human and drew my rifle. I went military mode, and began flanking doors as I opened them with my rifle trained. Nothing in each room.

* * *

**Royal Courtyard...**

I came out to the courtyard and began taking cover scanning for enemies. Nothing. But when I came to the middle of the courtyard... SUDDENLY people jump out and yell "SURPRISE!" I fell on my ass. suddenly party streamers and banners with my name on em appeared. Confetti too. I got up and smiled. "Seems you folks somehow knew my birthday was today eh? Heh heh... You got me there everybody, LET'S PARTY!" A UNSC Pelican flew over loaded with old cohorts. Lord Hood was among em. When they landed down and off loaded the officers and former squad mates. Lord Hood stepped forward. "Happy Birthday Spartan." He said extending his arm for a handshake. I shook his hand of course. "Nice to see you sir. What brings you here?" He smiled and retracted his arm. "I came here to see this city for myself. Why else would I come?" I laughed somewhat. "Good to know sir. I'm glad you are here today. We are family. Even though we aren't related." He nodded. "Indeed. We've served since the start of the war. You normally took orders from me. You even spent time with me whenever you could." I nodded. Ora came over with Leo. "Hey Ora." I kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday hun." I smiled at her. "Thanks honey." Leo crawled up to my leg and hugged me. "Happy Birthday daddy..." He said smiling. I picked him up. "Thanks Leo." I nuzzled him and he smiled more.

* * *

***In the Future***

**Leo POV**

**"Are you sure you have to go and see your father in the past Leo?" I was asked by Menna. "Yeah... Today is his birthday. I think I should give him the present of seeing his son from the future. To know what he will look like in the future." She nodded. "I understand." She hugged me gently. "Be careful Leo." I took one last look at the glimmering skyscrapers of Metropolis. "No wonder this city earned the Nickname "Neon City"." I said silently. I turned around and looked at Menna. "I'll be back later eh? Thanks to the magic Princess Celestia taught me three year's ago. I can stay in the past as much as I'd like. I have the power to do so." Ball Kicker walked into the room in a tank top and a pair of briefs. "Hey Menna... What's Mellan doing?" I laughed as he said my last name. "Mellan... Eh hah... Reminds me of my old man... Tell him I said Happy Birthday. I'm headed into the past to see him." I told Ball Kicker as I activated a time portal. "Good luck Mellan! Make it back safe!" Ball Kicker told me right before I stepped through. "You got it." They stood there with a calm expression that said "Goodbye" as I stepped through... The portal disappeared afterwards. And I was on my way.**

***Back in the Past***

* * *

**Mellan POV**

I was standing next to a punch bowl on a round table as Ora walked over to me. "Hi Ora." She nodded a hello. "How are you?" I smiled at her. "Good actually. Heh... Wonder what you'd look like as a humanoid eh?" She blushed a little. "I might look the same as I usually do. Only I'd be able to walk like a human." I nodded at this. "Yeah... You might look great actually... Who knows eh?" She smiled and blushed a little more. "Yeah..." Due to her size, she was roughly, standing completely up, half my size. Bout at my waist. It wasn't until five minutes later did a portal of some sort appear out of nowhere in the middle of the FRIKKIN COURTYARD, did a figure come falling out, landing perfectly with a rifle drawn, WEARING MY ARMOR! We all stood back for a minute as he lifted his head, then stood up. He walked over to me first. And stared me dead center in the eyes. I tried to pierce his blank expression. But no good. In fact... His stare was equivalent to mine... Creepy. He spoke in a solid military voice. "Hello sir." He saluted me. "Rank?" He stood straight. "Major Leonardo Darris Mellan sir." This made everyone who knew Leo jump. Ora and myself included. He looked exactly like my son. Only his coat and mane/tail were darker and richer in color. "Surprised?" He asked smiling. His eyes... They were a deep sky blue. His coat was a rich solid ruby. And his mane and tail were a brilliant sapphire. His horn was rather long. And his wings looked as if they were made of genuine quality leather. He spread them out. They stretched SIX FEET in both directions. "I speak for myself, when I say I am your son, John Mellan." My face went blank. "No comment..." Was all I could blurt out. He should a picture of myself as an older anthropomorphic pegasus... The likeness... It was perfect. My mouth dropped afterwards. He withdrew the picture. He turned around to see Princess Celestia. He withdrew his rifle and bowed. "Princess Celestia. Wise mentor and teacher. An honor to witness your beauty as it once was. Only you look much more beautiful as you are currently than that in the future." He said respectfully. She nodded. "I knew you would come." Was all she said. My squad gathered. Ora too. He looked over at Ora. "Mother..." He said smiling. "You look just as attractive as you do in the future... Only in the future... You stand as tall as my father does... And yet... You still maintain that slender shape of yours throughout the twenty year's you spent with my father. Even though he aged." She blushed and looked away. "Well. I say we let the party continue eh? Oh and by the way dad. Happy Birthday." I was speechless when he said those two words. He was my son... And he treated me with such genuine respect. Only my son could give me that kind of respect. He hugged his mom then he hugged me. "I love you dad... I love you." He whispered in my ear. That did it. I broke down on his shoulder. "Son... It really is you..." I said as tears welled up. "I know dad... I know." Ora joined the hug with tears as well. He welcomed her. "Two year's from now. You will have a magnificent hybrid daughter. She will love and cherish you... Because you are her parents." We broke the hug. He turned around to face Celestia. Her sister joined her. "Two year's from now." He said with a raised voice. "The construction of a legendary city will take place. This city will be known. As Metropolis. Also known as Neon City. I live in the future, IN this grand city. It is a recreation of a city that was lost during the war of 2525. To 2552. A city. That the United Nations Space Command. KNOWS, as the city. Of New Alexandria. On the lost colony of Planet Reach." The soldiers mouths dropped. "I suggest you start building. Because for both ponies and humans alike. This city is a revelation. As well as a symbol of friendship. BETWEEN our two species. TWO great races. TWO kinds of people. Working together peacefully. Friendship in the making." A lot of us stood there... By my future sons words... We were moved. Lord Hood walked over to Princess Celestia. "Ms. Celestia. Because of this inhabitant of your land. He has moved the human race from our xenophobia. We would like to work together with you. As he said in his speech." He extended his hand for a handshake. [Hoofshake if yer a pony] Celestia returned the gesture and shook his hand. "I believe we can Mr. Hood." Lord Hood smiled a little. Then turned his attention back to me and my son. " Young man. Had it not been for your appearance today... The human race may have simply skipped this planet. But because of your speech. We will work with your species. But I must ask... How are you half human, half horse?" I stood respectfully. "A special machine had been built. I have personal access to this machine. If you have a data module. I can send you a blueprint of the machine itself. However I have a habit of copying a blueprint, then distributing copies of that blueprint." He held up his arm. "This is my data module. Go ahead and send a copy of the blueprint to me." From behind his visor, my son Leo sent a copy. "Thank you Mr...?" Leo finished. "Mellan. Leonardo Mellan. Leo for short." He nodded. "Right..." I spoke up. "Why not enjoy the party eh? Tons of stuff to do still!" Everybody in the courtyard who was a Marine or soldier yelled "HELL YEAH!" And the party continued. Music playing in the background like Party Rock Anthem. Even to this day, 21st century songs will never die. Especially songs from the 20th century. 1940's-1960's are my songs. I went up to the unicorn DJ named Vinyl Scratch and asked her to play a song from the era. I passed her a record from Bob Segar's collection. I told her which groove to put it on. And she did so. The song "Old time Rock and Roll" started playing. (Even to this day, that song defines my taste in older music... Back when it was true to the genre it came from) Those of us who enjoyed this kind of music started dancing in the middle of the place to it, in one big group. There were even ponies dancing. [Guards of course but hey] King Meta over in the back walked up to me. "I must admit John. I like the music... Tell me... What kind of music is this?" I looked and smiled at him. "Rock and Roll when it was true to the soul." The group behind Meta got HUGE now. DAMN people LOVE this stuff! No wonder theres like 30 Marines on the dance floor. I put on Wobble by VIC... EVERY LAST MARINE JOINED IN! I joined in even!

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Castle close to the Courtyard_

**S-117 POV**

"Were close to the spike in UNSC activity Cortana." John told Cortana as he weaved his way into the castle undetected. He looked around the corner and saw the party going on. "Seems some kind of party is going on." Cortana said to John. "Yeah... But what for?" John asked. To answer his question. He slowly made his way to the Courtyard.

* * *

**Back in the courtyard...**

Vinyl put on some disco, one of us activated a Pelican to hover overhead, and activated colored lights to make it FEEL like we were at the disco. Those of us who knew the music joined. I stood back. Suddenly I felt an armored glove come down on my shoulder. I froze. 'SHIT! COVENANT!' Was all I could think before I was turned around slowly. But it wasnt Covenant. It was a UNSC soldier. I looked up at his golden visor. It was him... It was John S-117... "John... It's been a long time." He nodded. I signaled to Lord Hood to come over. He came over. "Lord Hood. A Spartan II has arrived." He looked at the soldier behind me. He walked over to the DJ and asked her to stop the music for a minute. "Gentlemen. Today is a good day. A soldier we have not seen since his disappearance has finally returned." I nodded and yelled "SPARTAN II ON DECK!" Everybody flipped around to see John S-117. They were shocked. To see him, given such a large time gap, they were shocked to know he is alive. He walked over to join me and the other gathering Spartans. "Spartan II sir." I told him. "Spartan III sir." Z-666 told him. "Spartan II sir" Hunter told him. He nodded. "Nice to see you boys after a long time. What have you been doing?" I replied. "Serving our people. Today's my Birthday by the way. Join in!" He nodded. "Very well then." He withdrew his rifle, and joined in the fun. My son walked over to John. "Spartan V sir." He looked at him for a minute. "Spartan V?" My son replied to his question. "Yes sir. However I am from the future sir." John just stood there for a minute. "Interesting to see a Spartan V when the program for that is still being developed as I read in some files I found on a crashed frigate a year ago, 800 miles to the east." Lord Hood looked over at the Chief. But then... A new soul appeared. A battered soldier donning an obsolete combat outfit. In a multicam outfit. On his left arm, a symbol from a 21st century military division was there. The 75th Ranger Regiment. Lord Hood turned his attention from the chief to him. "Your a little far from your time period aren't you?" The soldier shifted his M4A1 a little then turned to face him. Staring at him from behind his helmet, heavy tier kevlar vest, balaclava and a pair of sunglasses. He just stared... That was it. But when he saw Princess Celestia. He walked over. Kneeling before her. As if he knew her. "Milady." Was all he said before rising to meet her face to face. Then walking to her left side and turning straight around. "Continue the party. Pay no mind to me. I'm not worth your time." We all just nodded. Then went about the party. The soldier whispered to Celestia. Then they left.

* * *

_After some walking to the Throne Room..._

**Unknown Soldier POV**

"Ma'am. I have grave news. the 75th Rangers have fallen. I am the sole surviving member. The bandits... They attacked us. And they hit us hard. Nobody made it out of the base but me. I watched the battle rage until somebody set off a bomb. Everyone agreed they had no choice. But... I watched someone from the 1st Infantry Division get off base before the explosion. I'm currently searching for him. Do you know where he is?" I asked Princess Celestia. "I don't know... But to know your fellow soldiers have fallen... This is grave news indeed..." I watched her horn glow as a soldier appeared before us. "What the?" The soldier said. "Celestia? What am I doing here, when I should be outside with the rest of my squad and the soldiers of the UNSC?" She looked at him. "I need your help John. This soldier is without a division to fight alongside." I nodded. "It's true. The 75th Ranger Regiment of the U.S. Army is destroyed. Completely wiped out." The soldier looked at me. "Your from another time period. You wouldn't last long where I come from." I watched as his squad came in. Only right as that happened. The glass broke and bandits came rushing in. "BANDITS!" I yelled before I aimed and began firing. Both he and his squad began firing. "DEFEND THIS POSITION!" I yelled to his squad. They obliged. We all took cover. Somehow his fellow soldiers outside heard the gunfire and one of their vehicles was floating directly in front of the throne room. It opened up providing air support. Soldiers flew in with jet packs and assaulted them. Effectively wiping them out. "CLEAR!" I yelled. We came out from behind cover. I ran over to the Princess. She had been shot with an arrow. "MEDIC!" A medic came running over. "Corporal Jackson." He told me. I showed him the wound. He instantly knew how to deal with the situation presented. He pulled the arrow out. She yelled in pain, I cant blame her there. He then tended to the wound, putting medicine on it, after cleaning it. Then bandaged her and helped her up. She got shot in the shoulder. I withdrew my Carbine to help her. We then escorted her to her room. John and his soldiers fell in as an armed escort. It was only a few minutes. But we get her there quickly.

* * *

**Celestia's Bedroom...**

I layed her on the bed, thanked the medic for his help. And sat down next to her. "You boys can go now. I can handle this. I've known the Princess even before you got here." They nodded and walked out. I looked at Celestia. "Bandits. Apparently they somehow knew I got out. How? I dunno." The soldier from the 1st Infantry walked in. "Sergeant!" He said running over to me. "Thank god your alive." I looked at his helmet-less face. His M16 was withdrawn. Surprisingly he didn't have to use a single bullet. Must've used his knife. "Nice to see your alive and well corporal." He nodded. I took my helmet and balaclava off. Same with my glasses. My eyes were blue, hair was brown Decent shaped face. Same with the corporal. Only his eyes were brown and his face was a little more rigid than mine. "1st Infantry-" I cut him off. "I know soldier... I know..." Celestia looked at us worriedly. "What is happening?" We looked at her. "Bandits are preparing for war. We have to hold the line at sector Bravo. They've already taken vanhoover. Spies in the area are reporting mass slavery. The mares are being used for personal pleasure. Also known as sex slaves sir. Though somehow the bandits abide by social rules and make the fillies and colts work alongside the stallions in the fields. Same with the mares until their owner decides it's time they spent "personal" time with them. 1st Battalion is nearing the objective. But were not sure how much resistance they'll get met with." Suddenly that Lord Hood guy came walking in. "If you need assistance soldier. The United Nations Space Command is here to assist." I nodded. "Very well then Lord Hood. Vanhoover is occupied by enemy combatants. We need your help to push them out of the city, or eradicate them." He nodded. "Alright then... Let's pull the trigger."

* * *

**3 hours Later...**

**Mellan POV**

We are currently nearing Vanhoover. The 21st Century soldiers had been assigned to my squadron. I left Ora and Leo with King Meta, Marshmallow, Navy, and Shining Blade back at Canterlot. "Alright! Were nearing the objective! Be aware, the First Armored Battalion is there!" We acknowledged. "Attention Lord Hood! Friendlies are currently engaged with enemy forces! You'll know who they are by the weapons and vehicles they're currently utilizing!" Lord Hood radioed in response to my advisement. "Acknowledged Helix 0-1." "One helluva birthday huh Mellan?" Mackerd asked me. "Hell yeah! This'll be a day to remember!" The older Leo looked at me. "Be careful old man. We got shit to do." I laughed. "Damn right we do." We came to the city and found it currently in flames and under attack. "All Callsigns, you have permission to engage." Lord Hood informed us. "Acknowledged." I told him. "All Callsigns of the 33rd Infantry Division, LETS GIVE THOSE BANDITS ONE HELLUVA FIGHT!" They all yelled in unison. "OORAH!" And we literally plunged into battle.

* * *

**Vanhoover streets...**

There a ton of wreckage and debris. Surprisingly, there were no destroyed vehicles. 'Somehow our vehicles and their vehicles are immune to magic... Weird.' I thought to myself. We made our way through the ruined streets of Vanhoover only to be attacked by 10 bandits. The Spartans picked them off pretty quickly. 4 Spartans, 2 regulars, 2 obsoletes. Yet the obsoletes kicked ass. We ran in and out of buildings clearing them of bandits and rescuing civilians. That was our primary objective. Rescue the civilians. Many of the civilians who were mares thanked us for saving them. Suddenly a muscular unicorn came walking out of nowhere. He was blood red. And his black eyes seethed with rage. I pulled my magnum and shot his horn clean off his skull. He charged at me and knocked me down before trampling me. It took nearly 2 Spartans to restrain him. I came over an shoved my Kukri into his skull. "Takes care of this one." The Spartans dropped the corpse. "Lets move."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"MOVE UP MARINES!" Yelled a UNSC Marine. They were plowing through the destroyed streets, killing anything that wasn't a civilian or allied soldier. My squad on the other hand was elsewhere dealing with rescuing civilians in buildings and homes far from the battlefield. Engaging mostly in unarmed and melee combat. The Marines where they were at were clearing buildings and rescuing injured civilians, along with civilians who were unscathed. This wasn't an invasion and we knew it. It was a liberation and evacuation. The UNSC Scorpions were fighting alongside the M1A2 Abrams tanks, as they patrolled the city.

* * *

**Ruined Building...**

"Stay quiet guys... We don't know who alls here..." I whispered to my squad via radio communications. "117. Take point." He moved forward quietly. Then radioed us. "Next room on the left. We got a mare and 4 stallions. Stallions most likely bandits. The mare is attempting to resist but it's futile. Requesting permission to mow them down." I gave him permission. He appeared before them and killed them all. The mare got up to thank him. She followed him out to meet us. "Don't worry ma'am. You aren't in any danger as long as your with us." She nodded. "We need to get you to the evac site. Stay with us. There are most likely more civilians in this building. Move up troopers." My squad fell in and followed me to the next set of doors. I heard at least 2-3, maybe 4 voices coming from 3 different doors each. Each of us split into two man teams. Mackerd with Korder, S-117 with Z-666, S-856 with me, S-955. We all took our doors. "On 3... 1... 2... 3!" We all breached simultaneously. My door was full of civilians, 2 doors down had bandits and a mare. door next to us had 4 children. We collected the civilians and made our way through the building once more. Everybody we rescued stayed next to us.

* * *

**50 minutes later...**

We had a full roster of 20 stallions, 30 children, and 15 mares. A total of 65 people. It was up to us to protect them. We escorted them to the evac site safely. We were met with friendly vehicles and personnel. Right as we came in, 5 squads fell in to escort the civilians to the LZ. I walked up to Lord Hood. "Sir. I can confirm now, there were 14 rapes going on as my men and I searched a 5 story building." He nodded. "Very good Sergeant. You may just get promoted for this." I nodded. "By the way Sergeant... The battle is over. Any remaining enemy reinforcements have been captured. The threat is over." My team walked up to join me. "HOOAH!" We all said in unison. "Alright team! Board the Pelican, lets get the hell outta here!" My team yelled "SIR YES SIR!" before running into the Pelican. I joined my squad soon afterwards.

* * *

**Back at Canterlot...**

**Shining Armor POV**

My sister Twilight and I came running through the court room to meet with Princess Celestia. "Princess..." I said as I bowed before her. She smiled softly before she spoke. "I am supposing you've brought news?" I raised my head to meet hers. "Yes... Mellan and his people have successfully liberated Vanhoover... However much of the city is in ruins." She nodded slightly worried for our fellow ponies. A UNSC Corporal came walking in. "Ma'am. A UNSC Pelican is inbound to Canterlot. I was advised to inform you personally. The Pelican is currently carrying Helix squad. I'm sure your familiar with them by now." She nodded when heard this. Which brightened her mood. "This is good news indeed. Make sure they are warmly welcomed." I bowed before her. "As you wish." I left the room leaving my sister with Princess Celestia.

* * *

**20 minutes before landing in Canterlot Royal Palace...**

**Mellan POV**

"Must admit Marines. We did one HELL of a damn good job!" The Marines in front of me nodded or said yeah. "Vanhoover has been liberated. But the war has yet to come. They'll regroup, and counterattack. We gotta make sure Canterlot and the rest of the country are ready. We have no choice. We must not surrender. We will keep fighting!" I told my men. I'm starting to soon like I once did back during the war... It felt good... To keep morale fluent among my men and I. My son was with me. "I must admit. You weren't joking about when you said you were a man who gave orders and had pep talks." I looked at my grown son. "Hell yeah. Betcha future old me, didn't tell ya I rose to General as a Spartan?" My son smiled at this. "No he didn't. But I guess now I know." I nodded at his response. "Your working with a hero kid. My squad and I are legendary soldiers in the UNSC. We crushed more Covy forces, both in space, and on the planets, than any of us really care to keep track of." My son fixed his hair. "Good to know... Hey. Hope mom's OK." Mackerd looked over. "Mom? Who's he referring to?" He looked over. "My mom Ora." Mackerd stared at the seat in front of her. "Oh..." She said flatly. 'Ooooh SHIT!' I silently thought to myself. I knew what Mackerd was going to do next. And believe me. Don't piss off Corporal Mackerd. She earned the nickname "Corporal Bitchington" for a reason. She was literally issued that nickname by Lord Hood himself! Everyone in the UNSC knows her by that name! 'I've got to hide Ora...' I thought to myself as I planned how to do so. "Hey dad?" I looked over before he whispered in my ear on how to hide Ora. I nodded at the plan when he finished explaining how to do it. When we landed down about 5 minutes after, when the landing gear touched the ground and the ramp came down, we bolted out the back faster than Mackerd could unbuckle her seatbelt.

* * *

**Mellan's Bedroom...**

We came running in to see Meta and Ora spending time together like father and daughter. She was snuggled right against him, as he read her a story. Meta for once wasn't wearing his full plate armor. You could actually SEE what he looked like... Man... All of those scars... I looked to the site to see he had a BRAND MARK. 'Holy crap' was all I could think before he looked over. 'a pair of twin swords and a symbol describing loyalty... He's a warrior alright.' I thought to myself right as Meta spoke. "Aaaah, hello there. I've been keeping Ora company while you were gone. Something you need my help with?" I nodded. "We need to hide Ora. Mackerd's pissed and she knows EXACTLY why." His ears retracted. "Oh dear..." I nodded. "Yeah. We gotta hide Ora. MOVE!" He floated Ora onto his back and began running towards us. "Lead the way." We nodded. "Leo! You know where your going, MOVE!" He nodded before saying "YES SIR!" And he led us to safety. outside of the castle grounds. 'Hey... Wheres Marshmallow and baby Leo?' I wondered to myself.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

**Marshmallow POV**

I never got time to spend with Leo to be honest with you. And honestly... I finally got some time to spend with him. While his dad was gone, I took him to Ponyville. Everyone around us knew who we were, and who Leo belonged to. Leo was laying on top of my head, as we walked around town. People looked at me and Leo. Some even said "aaaawww" as we walked by. They thought a baby Alicorn Colt sitting on someone's head was the cutest thing they've ever seen. I thought it was too. Suddenly this odd looking dog thing came walking up. I brought out a book with Equestrian species. I looked up at the trio of dogs that now stood in front of me. "Diamond Dogs?" They nodded. "Were not entirely sure, whether to think a baby colt on your head is cute... Or the weirdest thing we've seen all day. Let alone actually encountering you for the first time." The one in the middle said awkwardly. "oookaaay... Move along." I told em. "Fair enough." And they went on their way out of town. I walked up to a place called SugarCube Corner. "Huh... I got a bit of money on me. Why not?" I said as I walked into the store with a decent sized shoulder bag.

* * *

**SugarCube Corner...**

The mare in the back said she'd be right with me. In fact. She did. She came walking in with two babies of her own. "Greetings miss. Names Marshmallow." She smiled before speaking to me. "Oh we know who you are darling. Yer one of Mellan's friends." I nodded as a friendly response. "Yup. That I am." A bandit came walking in. In fact 3 came walking in. They all looked like Zebras. The first thing they do is they walk up to the register and pulled a knife on the mare in front of me. "The money. Now." I pulled a gun on him. "Your a Bit too lightly armed to be demanding money now are you?" When he saw the pistol in my hand he instantly recognized me. "Y-you! Your one of the dreaded men with weapons that spew fire. But kill with nothing but air!" From the way he said that, he obviously didn't know what a gun was. "Leave. Before I decide to kill you." I said before pulling the hammer on the gun. "Now would be nice. I'm not one to kill people. But you and your friends are an exception. Leave." He withdrew the knife in defeat. "Leave the knife here as a reminder never to return to this town. All of you. Leave your weapons and go." They did just as I calmly demanded. And they left. I picked up the weapons and put em on me in their respective sheaths. "Two swords and three knives. Score one for me." The mare in front of me calmed down. I withdrew the pistol to make her comfortable with talking to me. Two babies crawled in and saw Leo. Leo looked over and saw them. He wasn't sure what to think of them, so he ignored them. The babies on the other hand had looks on their faces that obviously said they wanted to be his friend. But he kept looking forward. (He eventually opened up around age 5 and 7 and became their friends. And I know this, because I was with him. To this day, they are his closest friends and most trusted allies) "So Mr. Marshmallow, what can I get you today?" I smiled a rather obvious blank smile [because of my face] as I told her what I wanted. "if you have em, I'd like a box of nerds please." Surprisingly enough, she put a box of the stuff on the counter. "Well... That's a surprise. Thank you." I said nodding. "Yer welcome deary. By the way, my name is Mrs. Cake." I shook her hoof as a friendly gesture. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cake." I said as two more guys walked in. Only they were 1337 Crew Members. "XLR44. There you are. What are you doing here?" They said as they drew their Desert Eagles and aimed the barrels upwards. "Relax Ron." He nodded. "We got wind of combat on this continent. And were prompted to inspect the area. There will be more of us coming. We just came to check on you first." I nodded. "Who's the little one on yer head?" Brad asked. "This is Leo. My friend's son." He took off his glasses and put them away. "Well. Must admit, he's a cute one." Leo smiled a little. Ron took off his glasses and looked at em. "Hmm... *Looks at the baby* Would you like these?" Leo nodded yes. Ron walked over and gave them to him. "Thank you." He said kindly. "Your welcome. I have more where that pair came from. Keep em. A gift as well as a token of our new friendship from me to you." He said as he walked back over to Brad. "Well XLR44 AKA: Rick. We will be going. Take it easy." He said before saluting me. I saluted back. "You too trooper." I said back as they left. "Well.. Heres the money I owe you for the candy. We'll be on our way. You have a good day miss." She nodded. "You too." And we walked out of the store.

* * *

**Outside the store...**

I pulled up my armory screen and selected a S.W.A.T outfit. Armored suit, S.W.A.T cap, Goggles, and a Breather. Then I chose an AR-15 with 10 mags. I got 7 more for my Hi-Power. And got the items fitted. I looked up to see Leo still on my head. "Heh heh... Somebody wants to stay put apparently." He just smiled. Kid really does feel like he's one of my own. And I honestly couldn't blame him if he did think of me as his uncle. Hey it'd be great. Better than some of the stuff I went through back at the training facility. Believe me, it wasn't pretty to be honest with you... I went through a lot. Anyways. I opened my box of candy and went on my way. I passed a number of ponies who looked at my outfit for a minute. I ran across a trio of fillies as I walked by em. I stopped and turned to look. "Well aren't they cute?" Leo just looked at em for a minute. Then simply shrugged. "Not one to be interested in being other colts and fillies friends are you?" He nodded no. Somehow he was content with his father, mother, the royalty, and the squad. Least from what I saw. I think he thinks of Canterlot as his home. No wonder he isn't interested. We went on our way with the three fillies in tow somehow. I dunno who they were interested in talking to. Me or Leo... Not really sure. We went to a place called Carousel Boutique. I observed the establishment for a minute. Then walked inside.

* * *

**Carousel Boutique...**

I walked around looking for the owner... I couldn't find the owner anywhere actually. I searched the entire building. I walked back outside to see the three fillies standing there. "You three are persistant." I told em. "See? Ah told ya he could talk. Y'all didn't believe me the first time" I heard the light yellow one with the apple colored mane and tail with a bow in her mane. "Well I guess we know now..." The white one with the puffy two toned mane and fail said. She was white. Rather cute actually. I was too busy observing their body features to look at their eyes. But I think the white one had green eyes, the middle one red, and the other Blue. The other one was brown, had wings, purple mane and tail. Kinda interesting actually. The white one had a horn. Odd. "I'm gonna go now... I got somewhere to be." I walked out of the store after that.

* * *

**Outside the Boutique...**

I was met by the three same bandits from before. "You. We have come to kill you." I pulled my Hi-Power. "So be it." I said before killing the one on the middle ones right. Jumped to his right, killed the one on his left, threw him down and killed him. "Three shots. Three kills. One shot, one kill each. *takes the mag out and puts 3 bullets in and puts it back into the gun and withdraws* A small crowd of ponies gathered. "Well... This was unexpected." They all stared at the dead bandits. From the looks on their faces, they knew they were bandits. They looked at me for a minute before one of them walked over to me. He looked at Leo sitting up against the wall of the Boutique. He was big, red colored, had a big green apple on both of his flanks, short orange mane and tail. Had a joke on around his neck and was chewing on a piece of hay from the looks of it. "Yer a bit far from Canterlot, now are ya?" From the way he worded that question, he knew me. "Yeah... Your point?" He just looked at me. "Ah'm sayin' you should be with yer friends. You shouldn't be here in Ponyville." Leo walked over and sat next to me. "That's Mellan's kid. What's he doin with you?" I stared at him for a minute. "I'm one of his guardians thank you. I have every right to take him with me, where-ever I please. Whenever I want to go to said place." He stepped back. The crowd made an opening. "Well I suppose you best be on yer way then." I picked up Leo, who still had my S.W.A.T cap on. Put him on my head and walked off. But before I did I looked at the red one. "Jerk."

* * *

**Ponyville Streets...**

"I should probably get back now... Starting to get bored..." Suddenly this frikkin arctic blue pony walks up. "Excuse me. But have I seen you around before?" She asked me. "Not sure. I'm just minding my own business though, I'll tell ya that much." She looked at me for a minute. "I think I've seen you in a newspaper once... Wait... Your one of Mellan's friends aren't you?" I observed her for a minute. Starry cape, starry wizard cap, mark on her butt told me she specialized in magic. arctic blue fur, flipped to the side ice colored mane and tail, horn, and I think but I'm sure... blue eyes. Neh. I just walked on paying her no mind. I think Mellan told me bout her once. Maybe they let 'er go, I dunno. I saw the train station. But then I saw the road to Canterlot. The road was longer than it was for a train ride. So I took the train.

* * *

**Data Log 8.5 Part 1 : Train Battle Part 1**

**Marshmallow POV**

**20 minutes later...**

I was aboard the train, getting myself comfy. I sat Leo down next to me. "Don't worry Leo. We'll be fine." He simply nodded and smiled. He looked out the window of our passenger car. He saw a group of Zebras somehow getting closer and closer to the train. "Wait a minute... Leo get down!" I pulled him down and the glass of the window broke into shards. The train was moving. So I had to be careful where I aimed. I pulled my Hi-Power. "Stay here Leo." I gave him a blanket to cover himself with. He took the cap he had on and hugged it while hiding under the seat, out of view. The Zebras came in from all sides. "You have angered us you stupid human!" I looked around myself. "Bullshit. BULLET TIME!" I went into a state of bullet time and began firing. The Zebra's went down easy because of their slowed state. All of them went down. "13 shots, 13 kills. 1 shot per kill. Leo! Stay here, I'm gonna go check the other cars." I reloaded and moved up, armed and ready.

I saw them in the sleeper car. I used the beds for cover as they shot magic bolts, I rolled off the bed and onto the floor, shooting their hooves, I got up and shot their heads, one of them tried ramming me with a long pointy horny. I grabbed after dodging his attempt, snapped the horn off and jabbed it into his head. I pulled it out. "I could use this." I said looking at the bloodied horn. I looked at the others. "COME AT ME!" I began shooting the ones who tried shooting back. Stabbing and jumping over fresh bodies. Jumping in and out of beds to gain more cover. Front flipped over one 180 degrees, shot him midair, and landed. I took out my Carbon knife and taunted them mockingly. I shot 3 more clearing the car, and proceeded to the next one in front of me.

The next one was another passenger car. They had hostages. I pulled out two Mac11s and aimed. "BULLET TIME!" I yelled as I went into the state. I shot every last one who had a weapon and hostage. Dead on headshots. The glass broke in the windows, I turned my attention to see that they were UNSC soldiers. I came out of Bullet time and reloaded. The mags were empty, so no biggy.

* * *

**Data Log 8.5 part 2: Race to Ponyville Train Station**

**Mellan POV**

**1 Hour Earlier at Fort Benson near the Badlands..**

"SERGEANT MELLAN! BANDITS ARE INBOUND!" A Marine from Alpha-Charlie Company yelled to me over the radio. "BE ADVISED, ENEMIES HA-" The radio went silent. We raised the alarm to Code Black. The entire base went into a full state of alert. Men who were sleeping jumped up and grabbed a rifle regardless of lack of armor and joined their squads, some squads managed to quickly grab their armor but forgot their rifle and were armed with nothing but their knife and pistol, others had the training and coordination to get fully equipped and onto the battlefield. Some squads were literally without armor and weapons, therefor limiting them to unarmed close quarters combat. The entire base was fighting for the right to live on this planet. There for 10 UNSC frigates on the ground. However the UNSC Commonwealth was under the base. Making base defense priority one. My squad was already on the battlefield engaging the enemy. This was when I received the call to Ponyville. "This is Princess Celestia. A radio operator here in Canterlot has informed me that the Friendship Express is to be attacked and taken by force. We have been informed by radio operators in Ponyville one of your men is boarding the train. He has also informed me that your son is with him." This changed my priority completely. "HELIX SQUAD! CHANGE OF OBJECTIVE! TO THE PELICANS, MOVE IT TROOPERS!" My squad disengaged the enemy, and headed straight for the motorpool. Which was already under fire.

**UNSC Fort Benson Motorpool...**

We came running into the motorpool. We already saw destroyed vehicles. There were a number of horned bandits tasked with destroying our vehicles. The armory is under the base... So far, I haven't heard much from the folks down there. We had to find a working pelican and get out of the base alive. We ran into Dynamite Squad. A squadron of ODST' my squad worked with on Reach. "ODST SQUADRON! REQUESTING ASSISTANCE ASAP! GET THESE FRIKKIN' HORNED FREAKS OFF OUR TAIL!" The flipped around after killing the group of bandits in front of them and killed the ones attacking us. We ran over to meet em. "ODST Squad Dynamite reporting Sergeant Mellan. It's been a long time." Dynamite 0-1 told me. "Good to see you guys aren't dead already. We received a message from Princess Celestia about her train transports coming from Ponyville. We need your help to stop the transport carrying a member from my squad, from being attacked. I've been informed my son is with him." This stopped my older sons self dead in his footsteps. "The younger me... Is in danger?!" He flipped his face guard and visor on. "LETS MOVE DAMMIT!" He boarded the Pelican that was working to his right. "MOVE IT!" He yelled from inside. Dynamite squad joined us. We got it on and airborne in less than 5 minutes.

**35 minutes to the Train Station...**

We were already being attacked by winged airborne pegasus ponies and zebras. The Zebras had horns too. Those of us in the back were firing at them. Hunter was in the pilot's seat with his ammo generator of a backpack magnetically locked into the floor. it kept turning out fresh mags of ammo every 2 minutes [Efficient right?], so everyone with a gun wasn't really worried. The frikkin pack is bullet proof... and magic proof thanks to Celestia... And plasma proof... and every other possible proofing there was, because Hunter wanted an indestructable ammo pack. I had to shank two to three zebras or pegasai who got on board. Yet they were still comin'. They avoided the front of the gunship due to the armaments mounted on the front of the vehicle. Therefor forcing us in the back to engage them. None of us had a choice. So those of us in the back firing, did our best to keep them out of the cockpit. We heard Hunter yell back to us. "20 minutes to the train station!" We acknowledged as we continued engaging the attackers. One of em rammed me. I flipped over backwards to pin him to the floor, LONG ENOUGH to properly capture him. "You wont get away with this hum-mmmphmm-mmrrmrrmrrmmrmph!" I taped his mouth shut. "Shut up Pegasus. You'll be going before the royal courts for this." I threw his black furred rear into the cockpit. I captured one of the Zebras. Only instead of it being a he, it was a she! "Hate to this to a female... But well... *Tapes her mouth shut* Oh well." I threw her into the cockpit too. Hunter yelled back. "10 minutes!" He said as he throttled the accelerator. The Pelican went a lot faster now. We had to activate our magnetic lock shoes just to keep from falling out of the back. We kept on firing at them. We had to, it wasn't an option. We had to live! I got knocked down again. Only this time I was pinned as I was impaled by hoof like punches. He was trying to break through my visor. I managed to grab his throat and slit it with a hidden blade in my armored cufflink module on my left arm. I didn't screw around when I made these things. I pushed the body off me and it slid out of the back. I had to retreat into the cockpit for now.

**Cockpit of the Pelican Gunship...**

"5 minutes, just hold on Mellan!" I sat down next to the ammo dispenser of a backpack. "We cant wait any longer... I'm already hit, the boys in the back are doing their best to keep em from boarding..." An ODST walked in shortly after. "Dynamite 0-2. Targets eliminated." I nodded. "Thank god..." We came over the train as it was being swarmed by Zebras and other bandits. We saw the engineer being threatened with his life. We all went into the back and boarded the top of the train. We all nodded and grabbed hold of the railing and busted the windows in as we landed in the train.

**Data Log 8.5 Part 3: Train Battle Part 2**

We saw Marshmallow and my sons younger self. He concealed himself for the time being. He said somewhere along the line, he didn't want his younger self to know about him. He knew that much. We nodded as we looked at Marshmallow. "Marshmallow. We need your help to retake the engine at the front of this train! Move it trooper!" We heard gunfire from the next car in front of us. "Gunfire, MOVE IT! LET'S GIVE THE BOYS IN THERE A HAND!" We ran through the doors leading into the passenger car in front of us. What we saw were two more of the guys who looked like Marshmallow. "Brad! Ron! Help us out guys!" They were too busy firing to respond to Marshmallow. But they heard him. "Bit busy here XLR. But thanks for coming! We need to take the engine at the front of this vehicle." He looked at them. "We know that." They looked at each other before killing the last Zebra bandit in front of us. "You don't get it, do you? The front of the train is being controlled by Tricky! TRICKY!" He froze. "Oh no... WE GOT TO STOP HIM!" When we heard this, we then assumed the engineer in the front was dead. "It's payback time you undead freak... For killing an innocent pony!" We heard Marshmallow say as he donned some armor that was much tougher than what he had on. "GOL3M armor active. Lets kill that bastard!" He said as he moved up with an M249 and a Binary sword. This was the last car before the engine.

**At the front of the Train...**

We came through the door to see Tricky the undead clown apparently driving the train. He was following the same path to Canterlot. We aimed our guns at him. He flipped around quickly. And some red text on appeared out of nowhere. "ENEMIES IN FRONT. THE CLOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED." Was all the red text said before his threw us on top of the train.

**Rooftops of the train and cars...**

He went for me first punching me so fast and shaking so badly, I couldn't do anything but take the pain. The ODST tried shooting, but it was no good. It was as if he could take the pain and keep going! Marshmallow landed a 5 hits on him, and he flipped around. Red text appeared. "1337 AGENT: PRIORITY ONE" And he ran at Marshmallow. He tackled Marshmallow and nearly threw him off the train. But he had planned to do so. So Marshmallow dragged him off the train. "MARSHMALLOW!" I said as I tried to grab him... I was too late. I heard over the radio from him. "I'll take care of Tricky. You just get the train to safety." I acknowledged him. We went back to the engine compartment and saw the train engineer tied up. We let him go and he thanked us. We ordered him to continue to Canterlot, and he did just that. We got there in record time.

_We stepped out of that train... Damn... This'll be a day to remember... Because my Birthday was today... And I got the best damn present I could ever get. A war worth fighting... And a visit from my son... Best Birthday ever... Hope Marshmallows OK..._

* * *

**Data Log 8.5 Part 4: Boss Battle with Tricky**

**Marshmallow POV**

**Near The Train Tracks...**

I landed flat on the ground while wrestling an undead Tricky off me. Stupid undead freak is tough I know that. Considering I'm like my friends in the 1337 Crew, Tricky considers me a massive threat. Even more so because I'm fully trained. I had to work with the weapons I know for a fact are on me. My M249 and my Binary Sword. I decided to engage him in CQC. But then I remembered that the idea I was thinking of, IS INDEED a bad idea. If I get anywhere near him... I'm screwed. If I shoot from a range and blow the Portable Improbability Drive out of his skull... I'm good. If I don't do any of that, weeeelll... I'm dead. I grabbed a Sniper Rifle an aimed for his skull. But considering his stamina is immense. He managed to knock the rifle out of my hands, punched my face 5 times and nearly knocked me to the ground. I needed to stay on my feet and I knew it. IF I wanna beat this undead freak, I gotta think like Apotheosis. This'll be interesting... Very interesting in fact, but hey... More fun for me. I started strafing left and right to get myself moving. Like all Project Nexus agents, you need to keep moving. If you don't keep moving, your as good as gone. Tricky came right at me but missed as I sidestepped left, turned around and hoped that Apotheosis would come. But considering this is another world... Weeellll... I'm not gonna get any help anytime soon. I remembered I need to shoot his head to get the Improbability Drive outta his skull. I drew a S&W 500 long barrel and took aim. I had to make the shot precise to blow it out of his skull. Then after that I need to aim for the drive before he can get it back in. THEN I need to take the Binary sword to his skull and finish the job. I barrel rolled to the left as he charged again. Fired a round and it missed his head by 2 millimeters. '4 shots left...' He charged again. Dodged it by going right. Fired a round. Hit his skull. Damage dealt? None. Not precise enough. however it damaged the improbability drive by 25%. I withdrew the revolver and grabbed a USAS 12. Jumped up as he charged. Boom. Several pellets to the skull 5 of em hit the drive. 50% damage. One more blast should do it. But before I could shoot, he grabbed the gun and broke it. I managed to save a shell. He grabbed me and looked at me smiling that creepy undead bare bloodied teeth smile. Red text appeared. "Game over" I told him. "Yeah right" Then shoved the shell breaking the skull open, pushed it in, took some flint and LIT that sucker up. Blew the drive out and it exploded. Along with Tricky's skull... He was dead... He was finally frikkin' dead... I took some bruises and cuts from the fall when I fell off the train, but I'm alright... It's gonna be a long frikkin' walk... Swell...

* * *

**SWEET JESUS! Finally done... You people sure your OK with the story as is, and that I am presenting characters as I write the story's plot? including the major players of the story besides the main characters of Helix Squadron? If so, that's great! [By the way, the 75th Ranger Regiment ONLY CAME INTO PLAY because I play ROBLOX. You wont see them again for a while... Or at all]**


	8. Chapter 9

**And you thought this fanfic was dead. Evidence? YOU HAVE NONE!**

**Data Log 9: THIS is gonna be a long walk.**

**Marshmallow POV**

**After some time walking near the train tracks...**

It kinda feels like I've been walking for hours... When it's only been 10 minutes... I was surprised he was actually here... Tricky... How did he GET here? Well... Doesn't matter I guess... He's dead... Man... I just keep wondering why he somehow got here. But hey... This is somehow suckish... But eh... What are you gonna do? So while I was walking I somehow get POUNCED on by this mint colored unicorn with MASSIVE smile on her face. I looked at her mane and tail. It has the colored green and white and had a harp for a butt mark. I got her off and the first thing she said was repetitiously "Human, human, human, human, human, human!" All I could think was 'THIS is gonna be a long walk...' So I started walking again and she followed closely behind. I was completely unaware for the next 30 minutes of walking, but I got maybe... a mile? Eh... Well I could see a town from where I was. So I just kept walking. It wasn't until about an hour later I got maybe another 100 yards from the entrance of the town before I stopped and looked at a sign near the tracks. "Dodge Junction. Huh... Coo-AH!" I got glomped to the ground by that same annoying pony. "HUMAN!" Was all she said with this MASSIVE smile on her face. "Get off me!" I said as I pushed her off. She just glomped me again. She wasn't inclined to let go. She kept holding my hands for some reason. I wasn't pleased nor was I surprised that ponies seem to have a weird HAND fetish. But in all sense you'd have figured by now... Only it seems I learned the hard way why ponies seem to like hands so much... They don't have opposable thumbs... go figure. It only makes me wonder even more... What exactly would they do if they had hands with opposable thumbs...? I don't even wanna know... I pushed the pony off and walked into the town and into a saloon named "Golden Horseshoe"... Weird as the name be. But eh... Whatcha gonna do?

**Golden Horseshoe...**

I walked inside and sat down over at the counter. A pink pegasus pony with a blue lightning like mane and tail walked over. "What can I get for ya?" She said cleaning a glass. I set down a couple of bits and she passed me a glass of cider. I drank it slowly enjoying my rest. "So tell me hun... Where you come from exactly? Don't look like someone I've seen around the junction before." I looked up. "Names Rick. Ever heard of Helix squad?" She looked at me with a calm smile. "Them soldier folk we here at the junction have been hearin' about?" I nodded in response. "I've heard of em. Never seen em around here before though. I know that much. Lemme guess, you their errand boy?" I laughed a bit. "Actually no, I'm one of their own. I got knocked off the train by an undead clown that was trying to kill me." She laughed. "HAH. That undead clown news we heard of about 3 hours ago? Yeah we heard about it. Only now we know it's true. We all thought it was some kind of crazy superstition." She said calmly. "I guess so... *Drinks his cider*" She kept speaking to me for a while. She was pretty nice actually. She served me drinks for free and in exchange for em, I spoke with her. "I remember... Before I came here of course... The day I came here... It wasn't all that too long ago actually, maybe 3 or 4 days ago, maybe a week..." She looked at me calmly. "Your not one for talking are you?" I nodded. "Yeah... I normally talk with my friends over in Canterlot." She just chuckled. By that time people started comin' in. "Well, looks like the main part of my business is here, CMON EVERYPONY, GRAB YER DRINKS!" Ponies of every color and species came over and got their drinks and sat down the bags of bits. "Hey Rick, it was good talkin' to ya. You got somewhere to be or you gonna be here a for a stir?" I looked up at her. "I got somewhere to be... But that don't mean I cant be here." I said as I took of my equipment and exchanged em for a duster and a pair of Radio shades and headphones. "LETS GAMBLE!" I said enthusiastically as I walked over to the BlackJack table. I had about 4 other ponies, all of em being unicorns. "Warn ya now son." The earth pony card dealer spoke. "These here folk like to switch cards to get higher scores." I nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He dealt the cards after we made our bets. Everypony here made a bet of 5-10 bits. I made a bet of 2. Just to be safe. "Heh.. Scared to spend yer bits city boy?" The apricot pony on my right asked. "Not really. But this is my first time in about a week." They all just chuckled. It was my turn. I had a jack and an ace. So I just said pass. By the time the dealer finally told us to show our cards, everyone here showed em. the scores for the ponies were '15', '20', '18' and '19'. "What you got city boy?" the same unicorn on my right asked. I showed my hand. "What the?! BlackJack the first round?! Your pretty good city boy, ya even played fair!" The unicorn on my right said. "Thanks eh?" He nodded. "Anytime city boy, anytime." I got up after about 10 straight wins. I had a total of 500 bits. Enough to last me a while. "Heh... Must admit... You cleaned us out... Your good city boy, we like you. Come back anytime." I nodded to him. "You got it bro." I walked out with a quick wave to em. "Come on back ya hear?" I heard the owner in the back say to me. "You got it Annabell!" I walked on out with a bag full of bits and a long walk ahead.

**Back on the road near the tracks...**

I was walking near the tracks equipped for combat. The bits were in my rucksack now. I was accompanied by that lime unicorn again... She just seemed to like me that much... I don't know why. I just shrugged and kept walking. "So I'm guessing you like humans?" I asked her. "Yep!" I just chuckled. "Then your gonna like my friends then." I said as I kept walking. An arrow goes FLYING past my head. I dropped to the ground and looked to where it was coming from. I saw a herd of buffalo. "This cant be good..." I said silently. They began surrounding me. I drew two MAC11s. When I was completely surrounded one of em stepped forth. "Give up now. Do not make this harder than it has to be. Hand over any money you have on you and we'll leave you be." I just scoffed. "Like that's gonna happen." I said as I went bullet time on them. I jumped up and began firing in multiple directions. Gunning down anyone who got hit. I did about 3 backflips before and reloading in regular time. About 30 of em were dead, 10 wounded, 3 unscathed. "Anyone else?!" The survivors back down. I grinned victoriously. The lime pony smiled and accompanied me as we walked out of the dead and dying circle of buffalo bandits.

**about 5 miles later...**

"Must admit... It's beginning to get dark... You wanna stop and camp here, or do ya wanna keep going?" I asked her. "Let's stop here for tonight and keep going in the morning. There really isn't a town in sight to be honest with you." I nodded in agreement. We sat down and made camp in about 30 minutes. When the fire was going it was night. "So tell me... Where you headed?" I asked the still no named lime pony. "I'm headed where ever your headed." I raised an invisible eyebrow. "So your going to go with me to Canterlot to meet up with my fellow soldiers?" She nodded admittedly. "How am I not surprised...? Anyway, what's your name? I keep calling you lime pony in my head." She looked at me happily. "Lyra." I chuckled a bit. "Lyra... heh... Nice name." I said to her smiling a bit. "Thanks Rick." I nodded in response. The soldier from the fallen 75th Rangers came walking by holding his rifle in respect for the his fallen troops. The other one from the 1st infantry was with him holding his rifle in respect as well. "Hey I know you guys. Sit down and have a rest." They obliged and sat down. Lyra was overjoyed and bouncing up and down yelling at the top of her lungs. "HUMANS!" Glomping the both of them. One of em was laughing. "Heh... This pony likes humans doesn't she Ranger?" The Ranger nodded. "Got that right trooper. She helped my mood actually. I feel a lot better... Still... It's only been a day since the battle in Vanhoover..." He nodded. "Yeah... I hope they make it to heaven as they ascend to watch over us..." The trooper nodded. "Got that right Ranger." I heard a gun go off. "GET DOWN!" Everyone got down. Another gunshot was fired. "SHIT! SNIPER!" The Ranger drew his binoculars and located the sniper. "SPETZNAZ! HERE THEY COME! DEFEND THIS POSITION!" We all drew our rifles and engaged the enemy. I added a thermal scope and located the sniper. I cracked a single gunshot at his head. "TARGET DOWN!" I said as we all got up. We decided to take the fight to them. They were still firing as we got to em. "MOVE IT RANGER!" And SUDDENLY I get sucked through this portal. Same with the Ranger and Trooper. Lyra too.

_**20 year's into the future...**_

_**We suddenly landed on the ground with a hard "thud". We all got up. "Everyone OK?" The others were rubbing their sore spots. "I'm good over here" The Ranger told me. "I'm OK." The Trooper responded. "I'm OK... Ooooowww..." Lyra groaned in pain. "Fall i- Canterlot Memorial University?" We all looked at the students bustling in and out of the building. only 1 of em stopped to look. Her friend stopped too. "Hey Ball Kicker, look." The one named Ball Kicker looked over at us. "Lookit that Ann.." Ball Kicker said as they walked over to us. "An honor to meet you sirs. *Looks over at the lime pony* Whoa. You haven't been converted yet have you? Most ponies today are anthropomorphic." I looked at her. "Where are we?" I asked Ann. "Your in the future Rick. Where's Leo?" I remembered who she was referring to. "Leo is still in the past." Suddenly I was proved wrong. Leo came walking through a portal. "Hey everypony." He said smiling. "Leo! *Hugs him* How ya doin?" Ann asked him. "Great hun, who are- Wait... Uncle Rick...?" I Nodded in response. "What are you doing here? You should be in the past where you belong, how did you get here?" I just gave a gesture that said "No idea". "Anyways... I'm here to deal with ROTC, cmon. Yer all with me." We headed through the halls and out to the university courtyard.**_

_**University Courtyard...**_

_**We came walking out into the courtyard to see people in ROTC uniforms chatting. Princess Celestia and Luna were with em. "OFFICER INBOUND!" One of em yelled. they all got into a surprisingly straight line. We all stopped in front of em. "Ranger?" He snapped to attention. "Yes sir." He responded to Leo. "Help me out with training, if your gonna be here, may as well help." Princess Celestia came walking over to us as an anthropomorphic. "XLR and company. You should not be in this time period." I looked at Celestia. "I know, we need to return to the time we left. the issue is we were in a gun fight with Spetznaz soldiers." She looked at me sternly. "I care little for this information. You must return to the past immediately." The 1st Infantry Division trooper raised his rifle at her. Leo quickly drew a .44 Magnum revolver. "Weapon down Sergeant." I looked at Celestia. "What crawled up your ass and died?" The question hit Celestia hard and broke her out of her angry mood. She broke down in tears. Luna snapped out of it and comforted her sister. "Serves you right for being suddenly angry at us Celestia." I got slapped by the Ranger. "Not cool man. *Walks over to comfort Celestia* You ok Celestia?" She spoke through a broken and weak tone while crying. "It's been 20 year's... Since I've seen any of you.. I'm... I'm just so happy your alive... Yet so heartbroken your far away from your time period..." I looked at her with a more gentle look through my invisible face. "What about Mellan and the others?" She looked at me this time. "Mellan and the others... Were killed in battle 10 year's ago... Because you were not with them protecting their rear flank... A massive memorial was held for them. A 10 story building and a statue 100 feet tall and 90 feet in all directions were erected in honor of their valiant and brave service..." I looked at her worriedly... "How can I prevent this...?" She hugged me and whispered. "Go to the day they died... And kill the invaders... Or go back to the time you left... And rally with them... Because the day they died... Was the day we destroyed every base in the enemies' hands... In cold vengeance and heavy emotions..." I nodded. "We'll do so." Leo came over and opened a portal. "I'll be back later in the future. Good luck." We passed through the portal back to the time we left.**_

**20 year's in the past...**

We came out weapons ablaze We somehow hit every member of the enemy squad. We went back to the campsite and sat down for the night. "Well that was a relief..." I told em. "Yeah... Think we'll ever go into the future again?" The Trooper asked me. "Not sure... Not sure... By the way, gettin kinda tired of callin ya Trooper or Ranger... Got any nicknames I could call you?" The Ranger replied. "He's Red, I'm Multi-Camo." I nodded in acceptance. "Alright boys, lets get moving." We all got moving, Lyra closely walking next to me. "Your not gonna stop bugging me are you?" She replied. "Nope. I like you." 'That's what I was afraid you'd say.' I silently thought to myself. I just shrugged and started walking.

**After the fire was put out and about 5 miles of walking later...**

We got pretty far eh? We finally saw trees after all that walking... BOUT TIME I SAY! I kept walking towards the trees until we came to a stop. By this time we saw several guards from the Canterlot Royal Guard. I walked over to the captain in blue. "You. Rank and Division." He flipped around. He was a night guard trained for day based duties. He stared at me with his freaky cat eyes. "Brigadier General BlackHooves, current commanding officer of the Royal Night Guard. My men and I are from the First Pursuit Infantry Division. We are trained for combat roles." I nodded. "XLR44, member of Helix Squad." He stood back and saluted. "An honor to have you here then. We are currently on patrol looking for bandits." I nodded in response to this. "Were trying to get back to Canterlot to regroup with Helix Squad." He looked at me briefly. "Well... You find them there. They have been sent on another mission." I quickly snapped to this. "Where are they headed?" Just then they flew over us. "That's them." I quickly took my pistol out and cracked a quick shot at the Pelican they were in. This was enough to alert the pilot. Seeing how I nearly got one into one of the engines of the bird. It quickly flipped around, with Mellan coming to the front to see what was happening. They landed down and Mellan came walking out. "The hell? Where were you guys?" He asked us. "The future bro." Both Multi-Cam and Red and agreed. "Yeah... We were actually." Red said. "Well alright then. How you got there and we didn't know? No clue. My son went back to the future to deal with some things. You most likely saw him." I nodded in agreement. "We did." He nodded then. "Alright... We dont have any spare moments right now, we got a battle to get to over down south of here. Then were headed up north, to meet with a Griffin General, who's leader has confirmed, that bandits are raiding their lands too." I looked at Red and Multi-Cam. "Take these boys with ya. You'll need em." He looked at me. "What for?" I just looked at em. "You'll just need em." They nodded and got aboard. "Well alright. By the way, the Armored Battalion from your time, went back to their time. They only got pulled FROM their time to deal with the massive surge of bandits at Vanhoover. That was it. It's nothin' but the UNSC now." They agreed. "we'll head back to our time period after a while." Mellan simply nodded. "Alright Marsh, yer on foot for now, see ya back at Canterlot." I nodded a goodbye to em. The Pelican lifted off, and I turned around and walked down the road, waving goodbye to the Night Guard. I then began seein' trees after about... 30 minutes of walking? Because nothin' as I far as I saw, was just sand, dirt, rocks, and cactus. And the occasional tumbleweed.

**A bit of walking through the forested area...**

I was actually enjoying the scenery while walking... Lush trees, bushes, flowers, that sort of thing. They all weaved into one another, like a massive garden. Lyra was still with me of course. She too, was enjoying the scenery. Course we stayed on the path, going down the middle of where we were going. It was a large enough dirt road, so that two carriages [Pony tech wise] could pass by one another. So we stayed to the right side of where we were at, and continued down the road. We weren't inclined to argue at this point. We had a nice time simply from walking. Most of the time however it was just quiet. I kept looking around at the bushes and trees, but eh... That's me. I don't honestly know why, but the trip was mostly quiet in terms of conversation. We had our "look at this" here and there, but for the most part, it was quiet... Kinda sad to be honest with ya. BUT whatcha gonna do? I never honestly could put up a decent conversation... Till of course, I hit my foot on something and I looked to my left. Saw a branch that had fallen and somehow zoned out, just walking forward, not really caring what happens next. "Well... Who would leave a massive branch right here?" Lyra honestly had this perplexed look on her face. "No clue." I honestly agreed with her. I have no clue either. But eh... You'd have thought by now, people would be smarter about what exactly COULD be done with fallen branches, logs, and stuff related to wood, and things like that... I just shrugged and jumped over it. Then kept walking. Lyra did the same thing and caught up. We've been walking... 3 miles now? Hm... Bout that. And we've already come across an entrance to an orchard. I looked down the road and saw a sign with the greeting "Welcome to Ponyville" written across it's surface. "Should've guessed... I'm walkin' the right direction." I turned around and said my goodbye to Lyra and walked into town about a quarter mile from here.

**Streets of Ponyville...**

Right as I came walkin' into the flamboyantly colored town, the FIRST thing that flies by my head was an arrow. I dodged it... And saw a TON of bandits. "You shouldn't have come back." One of the Bandits said. "That's a load of bull. I can take you ALL out." He just smirked. "That's what we anticipated, in your response." Then a MASSIVE rain of arrows came flying from the sky in my direction. I, QUICKLY changed armors [Gol3m Armor, those of you who played Madness Project Nexus] and just STOOD there, while getting pelted with arrows. Any of em that hit me, just broke then fell off, or just bounced off. I wasnt really worried so much, as to why they'd try a stupid trick like that. "My turn." I said before materializing an M249 SAW. "Say hello. To my little friend senior." I said in a Mexican accent. Their eyes got WIDE. "Oh... Crap." Then I OPEN FIRED, and RIPPED them to shreds. Aaaaah... Just like back at the controlled battle experiment arena. It was INSANE in there. Only this time, the enemy STAYED DEAD. I emptied the 200 round mag, and walked around counting dead bodies [Including the mutilated mangled, and exploded dead bodies] Course I was reloading while counting. "Hmmm... I'd say there were... 60? No... 63. 63 of those guys, and their all dead. Surprise surprise... *Looks around* ... I'M NOT CLEANING THIS UP. *Walks away*" And I was quick about it. Because when I ROUNDED the corner, 5 UNSC soldiers came running to the scene. "HOLY CRAP! HEY GUYS, CHECK THIS OUT!" YEAH CHUCK? WHATCHA- HWHOA! THAT IS A TON OF DEAD BODIES! WHOEVER DID THIS WAS CRAZY! "I KNOW RIGHT?" YEAH BART THIS INSANE! "HEY ROBERT, LOOKIT THIS!" :YEAH? *looks over* OH MY GOD! THATS A LOTTA BULLET SHELLS! I COUNT AT LEAST... 200?: "YEAH, BOUT THAT." *WE GOTTA REPORT THIS GUYS, CMON!* "ALRIGHT RON, CMON GUYS." I wasn't exactly worried so much, as to wonder why they didn't look for the guy who cause this massive mess in the FIRST place... BUUUUUUUUT whatcha gonna do? I saw a Helicopter sitting abandoned... And void of life. I saw a few fuel cans, and fueled the chopper up. I looked at the side of it. "AH-64D" was what it read. "AH..? Those are obsolete in the UNSC's eyes... Weird... That Army that left for their time period, forgot a helicopter. Either way, it's mine! *Hops in and flips it on* Aaaand we have liftoff." I rose to the sky, and made my way home.

**20 minutes of flying to Canterlot later...**

I flew directly above the colorful and well maintained city of Canterlot. I could see ponies going about their day as normal, some tending to business, others on break, some on a day off, wasn't really worried. One of the couples looked up and saw my chopper flying overhead to the castle. They immediately alerted a UNSC soldier on patrol. *Attention all UNSC forces, we have unknown ariel vehicle en route to the Royal Palace.* Was all I heard over the radio. Before I heard gunshots being taken at my helicopter. I didn't take the time to look at my loadout, so I kept flying, dodging bullets and whatnot. In the time it would've taken me to get to the Palace, I spent it dodging lead and free fire rockets. It took me nearly 30 minutes to reach the capital, only to be met with heavier resistance. Forcing me to land down in the Courtyard.

_Canterlot Royal Courtyard..._

ATTENTION UNKNOWN COMBATANT! YOU ARE SURROUNDED! COME OUT, WITH YOUR HANDS UP. AND YOUR HELMET, OFF! I took off my helmet and got out of the chopper. Only to be met with someone I knew running over. "HOLD FIRE! HE'S FRIENDLY YOU IDIOTS!" I watched as they raised their rifles upward. "Marsh, how the hell are you here? You should've been gone days, at the rate you were takin' to get here. Leo's been worried and crying about you. Got himself sick. He misses you that much, cmon." I got dragged by my free left hand into the hallways [Still love the royal decor of banners, ornamented pedestals, and the red carpet. Oh and the stained glass windows]

**3 minutes of being dragged later...**

He dragged me into Leo's room. Princess Celestia was laying next to him, with her wing over him, trying to comfort and sooth him to sleep. "You've come just in time... I don't know how much longer it would've been... Leo has missed you." I nodded in response. "I figured that Celestia." I walked over to Celestia and Leo. I sat down on the bed and took Leo from her. He was sleeping soundly. He slowly woke up and saw me. "It's ok now... I'm here." He smiled dreamily and fell right back asleep. "Thank you..." Celestia told me. "Anytime Celestia... Anytime" She got up and walked out of the room.

_It was quite a bit of walking... But man... I knew that was gonna a long walk..._

**GAAAAHERBELGERBELSMUGIDYFUDGEMONKEYSI'MDONE! JESUS! Sorry bout the long ass wait folks, I've been busy with stuff lately. Not schoolwork and all that, online stuff related to my group on an online game called ROBLOX. I've been doing incredibly well these few weeks, and I'm not inclined to screw it up for myself. Anyways, I hope yall enjoyed the chapter. Review as you usually would. No criticism. [I haven't blocked anyone yet for it, but I will. I get enough of this bull on ROBLOX, from my corrupt, high and mighty, Higher Ranks]**


	9. Updates on the Characters

How the Characters are doing.

Mellan: "Hey guys, I've been sitting around in Canterlot now, for only god knows how long, with nothing to do. I've basically been catching up on some things related to the UNSC, but that's honestly what I've been doing. Again, sir sits-on-his-ass-alot, hasn't been writing a chapter, only because he's been tied up in literal knots, doing things completely unrelated to fanfiction, and our story entirely. Again, if you can help him, that would be great for him, as well as the rest of the Strange Place Right? Cast."

Ora: "Hello there. I have been doing great these last few weeks. I have been getting love and attention from Mellan, whenever he isnt doing anything. I can tell that he's in love with me, so you may see something different for a change, in the future. I don't have that much to say, so all I can ask of you, the audience, is to provide the lazy author, a suggestion or two." *Chrysalis talking elsewhere* *YEAH AND MAYBE BRING ME BACK INTO THE STORY!* "We'll get to you eventually, Chrysalis. *Looks at the audience* Anyways, if you can, help the Cast out with our dilemma. Cio! Or however you say that. *Rolls her eyes while chuckling and walking off*"

Mackerd: "Hi guys, we've been just peachy over here, these last few weeks, we could use a hand over here with a new chapter. The author isn't going to step out of the storyline we have in place right now, only because he doesn't want to attract a certain "too stuck up and criticizing for his own good" Eonia-Sama, or whatever the hell his name is. But that was with his first failure, and so far, I like the fact that idiots not here ranting and raving. Again, like with what Mellan said, we'd appreciate your help in making a new chapter. If you can thanks a bunch!"

Korder: "Hi guys! I've been OK these last few weeks, I got myself a girlfriend over in the Zebra Town district of Canterlot, and in these last few weeks, I've been visiting with her and her family. Turns out she had one started, and her husband left her for, and in her ex husband's words: "Because you do nothing to contribute to this family." And so far she has actually been contributing, despite what her ex said. I'm not going to say anything either. Anyways, if you can help, thank ya kindly.

Hunter: "Hello folks, I have been associating with Fancypants these last few weeks, and so far, the man has offered me a job as his assistant, but what with the bandit war going on, I told him, I would accept his offer, after the war ends, or gets cut short, because the UNSC cant take it anymore. And so far, we may see an early end because of the recent attacks on our bases. We do not tolerate murderers, and these bandits fall into that category, alongside the Terrorist category. Double Wammy, we call it. So yeah, if you can provide an idea for the next chapter, we will get right on it."

Leo (Older): "Heya folks, I just got married to Ann, and we are doing great, here in the future. It's been about 9 months, and so far now, we have a foal of our own. BallKicker is pretty excited too actually. We've been best friends ever since we were all foals. I cannot say anything really, but if you can suggest an idea, thanks a bunch. At this rate, the author might just decide to write a chapter about what's going on in the future with me, Ball, and Ann. Anyways folks, later! I got a wife to please, and a foal to care for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bout damn time I decided to post this. HATERS GONNA HATE! [_I know your reading this Dashguy, AKA Eonia-Sama_]**

**I've decided to go with a side story for the first time in the story at hand, so don't think I wont stop on the main story.**

**Data Log 9: The tale of a Half Breed Part 1**

* * *

_Sometime later during a battle near Las Pegasus..._

**Wandering Soul POV**

"I was walking through some woods, smoking a cigeratte. I didnt know where the hell I was. Yet I didnt care. I heard gunfire, and assumed there were soldiers nearby. "Swell... More of these dipshits..." I pulled out my AK-47 and chambered the first round. "Lets get this over with..." I adjusted my French Brimmed Cap, and my sunglasses, checked myself for ammunition, and walked off into the fray.

* * *

**Upon reaching the battlefield...**

"MOVE UP MARINES!" A random soldier yelled. There was a ton of gunfire, including flying ships of some sort. I wasnt too familiar with em, but I read about em in some Science Fiction, while crossing the wastes, just east of the Zebra Empire. "I'm getting too old for this crap..." I said to myself. "Yet I'm nothing more than an old warbird... Least that's what I'm called, despite I'm a pegasus..." I adjusted my jacket. "Kevlar intact... Camo pants with shin guards and ammo pouches... Check. Let's go kick the shit out of something." I smoked the last of my cigarette, and aimed down the sights of my gun. "To history..." Was all I said before I fired on the bandits the Marine soldiers were fighting...

* * *

**A few minutes later pushing his way into battle...**

I ran with my weapon ablaze firing at every bandit in sight. Many of them recognized me, as the "Wastelander". Why they called me that? I dont know. I hail from the badlands... Even though I'm some freakish humanoid thing. A Marine ran up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. "Civilian! You need to get out of here!" I pushed him away. "Fuck you." Was all I told him. Then I turned around and kept firing. a transport of some kind came flying over, and offloaded a few soldiers. "Cmon guys, we gotta move!" Their leader told them. "You got it Mellan, lets lock and load!" A raspy female voice said. I continued forward fighting my way through the horde of bandits before me. I was firing quick and clean 1 shot kills, thanks to the constant practice of firing an AK at a continuous rate. I got knocked down by the same soldier from before, only he wasn't inclined to warn me again. The soldiers in front of me shot him murderous death glares, which caused him to back down.

"I'm surprised your here stranger." The leader told me through all of the gunfire in the field we were in, with the set up barricades, cover made from concrete, and destroyed vehicles. The whole field was either on fire, or burned grass and rocks with scorch marks. The other time, there were artillery shell craters troops hid in for cover. "I guess you could say that." The leader looked at me funny. "right... Names Mellan." I shook his hand. "Just call me the Drifter." He nodded. "You comin with us Drifter?" He had asked me. I nodded a yes in response. "Then follow us, we gotta move towards enemy positions near Las Pegasus." I nodded. I lit up a Cigarette before continuing on towards the next part of the battlefield. 'I'm getting too old for this..." I thought to myself silently.

We progressed through the battlefield, firing at enemies, and taking cover behind whatever we could. The Bandits were getting fierce now, and they weren't about to let up. Suddenly a sword came down on me, but I blocked it in time with my AK. I recognized the face of my attacker... "You've come... It's payback time." She just grinned. "As you wish "Comrade"." I got up out of the hole and she signaled to the other bandits to stop attacking. They ceased fire. "All troops hold fire, the enemy has ceased their attack, I repeat, the enemy has ceased their attack, do not fire." Mellan radioed his fellow troops. "What the hell Mellan?" his female companion asked. "Relax Mackerd. Korder, Hunter, Red, Ranger, do not attack." They all nodded in response. We made our way to the middle of the field. "It's been a long time... But this is where we say our goodbye." I nodded in response. "The blood runs deep..." She nodded blankly. "Indeed it does Comrade... Indeed it does..." I put the gun on safe. "Lets finish this... And give closure to whoever may lay from this battle." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Intermission: The Duel**

"Make your first move, as you always have Comrade." She told me first. "With pleasure..." I flipped the AK around, and held it like I would with a pole-arm. "Lets finish this once and for all..." I said briefly. She came charging at me. I blocked her swift hoof kick with an uppercut from the AK. I started my combo attack of 5 attacks to the head, legs, and knees. Then I spun around, holding the AK by the Buttstock knocking her down. "I still remember my training. I'm not stupid." I said as I took a puff from my cig after relighting it. I blew some smoke out right as she hit me with her left front hoof causing me to stumble back. "You always were a cheater..." I said as she drew a bow. I quickly flipped the AK to Semi-Auto and non-lethally shot the bow out of her grasp. "No ranged weapons, you know the rules." I put it back on safe and proceeded my attack, punching, kicking and of course attacking with the AK. She was blocking most of my attacks, but not all. The AK still inflicts pain even if it is blocked. She took one swift roundhouse kick, knocked me back and I fell over. She didn't hesitate to sit on me and continually punch my face until I didn't move anymore. I wasn't happy either, but something in me told me. "Get up." was all it said. I punched her dead square in the jaw, which stopped her attack cold. I pushed her off me and cracked my knuckles. "My turn." I said in a deathly cold tone. I punched her once, making her step back. Punched again, she stumbled back. One more time she fell over. I pulled a .45 Caliber Pistol. "Game Over. *Click* You lose." I said before getting ready to pull the trigger. "See you in hell." She told weakly. "I'll be waiting for you..." She said as she closed her eyes." Mellan walked over to me. "Don't. That's what she wants." I looked at him with a deathly cold stare of vengeance. "Why shouldn't I?" I asked him. Several soldiers pointed their guns at me. I raised the pistol. "So be it..." I withdrew the pistol. "She's your to deal with then. Have her locked in prison till the day she dies. That's my sentence for her." I said walking away.

"Sheesh, that guy's pissed." Korder said to Mellan. "Ya don't say Korder?" He nodded. "Yeah... Hope he calms down some before trying to return to civilization with that kind of attitude." Mellan nodded in agreement. "Damn right."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

I teleported myself to a Tavern in the far north. I had a teleport stone on me, so I decided to use it. I sat down at the counter and ordered a drink. "You've been gone quite some time, Shore Wing." I looked up at whoever said that. "The fuck do you want?" I told the man next to me. "You still owe me money." I drank my drink silently before speaking up. "I don't owe you anything. Just because I'm here from Equestria doesn't give you the right to demand money merely from me being here." He looked at me. "You know the rules in the far north of Equestria. Pay up even as you pass through, or we enslave you, just like we do every other Unicorn who cannot use magic, Pegasus, and Earth Pony." I got up and picked him up by his shirt and stared dead into his eyes with a murderous look. "My temper is rising because of you. I suggest you remove yourself from this Tavern before I decide to kill you, and everyone else in here for thinking Unicorns who can use magic are all high and mighty. I just came for a drink and a friendly chat with the bartender. And if you don't like my idea. *Pulls a gun* You'll know why I'm called "The Drifter"." Right as I said that, a cloaked being walked through the door. It was a female who's only visible features, were her horn, a midnight blue face, and a pair of moon colored eyes. "Thou art a little too inclined to kill the locals as usual aren't thee?" I looked over. "Ain't nothin to it stranger. What brings you here? *Drops the poor bastard*" She looked at me with a simple smile. "I have traveled by hoof to this place for a bit of time to relax. My sister does not mind that I come here. I nodded in response. "Names' Drifter ma'am. What's yours?" She motioned with two fingers to come with her behind the tavern. I did just as she asked.

* * *

**Behind the Tavern...**

We came around back and she took off the hood. Her mane just flowed with the stars of the midnight sky. "My name is Luna." I nodded. "If you really wanna know my name aside from my cover/nickname. My name is Wandering Soul." She looked at me inquiringly. "As my name states, I left home when I discovered I was to roam the world traveling to far off places." He said as she scratched her head with her hoof. "I'm still surprised this world is still equine." She just laughed. I showed her my Cutie Mark. It showed a road with the sun setting in the background, and a desert backdrop. I pulled my pants back up. "I meant what I said Luna. I am the Wandering Soul." She asked me curiously as we walked back into the warmth of the Tavern. "Do you not visit your family?" I looked at her calmly. "I visit my family from time to time. *Sits down at a table* I visit em when I can. I always make sure to go and tell my momma and dad hello." She just chuckled. "How thee got like thee did... I haven't the slightest of information." I just chuckled. "Still speakin the old ways of speakin, eh Luna?" She just laughed a bit. "It really has been a long time since I have seen thee, Wandering Soul." She said calmly. "It really has been that long since I was granted immortality of life, but not total immortality of a god... Even then, I don't mind really. I may be getting some gray fur, and my voice is sounding deeper and older, but I am still the same soldier Celestia remembers from when I was one of her most trusted royal guards back about 700 years ago." I smiled as I finished that sentence. "I always did enjoy your company. You always had something to talk about." I laughed a bit as I looked to the other tables and the stairway to the bedrooms upstairs. "This place reminds me of somewhere... Not as the same place I remember, but... It's home to me." Luna looked at me for a minute. "Tell me... Do thee remember where thee were born?" I looked at her. "That's the problem. I've been away from home for so long... I cant remember." She looked at me for a minute with a look of kindness. "Perhaps I could take thee to my home." I just looked at her dumbfounded a bit. "Ma'am, I'd like to, but I have things I need to do." She simply nodded and handed me something. "Take this, when thee are ready to visit. Just remember, that thee knows my name." I took the orb and nodded. "You got it." I tucked it away into an empty ammo pouch I Keep on me, in case I need a bit of room to carry a small object.

* * *

**After a bit of time walking down a forested path...**

I was simply walking when I stopped and thought for a minute. 'As if death had anything to do with it... I remember the country I came from... But I spent so much time traveling through other lands, I wonder why I am even here anymore...' I was slightly depressed, but I thought nothing of it. Pain and suffering was all I knew... It sickened me, that I was the one who had to dish it out, just to survive... Then again... I didn't mind too much, Mother Nature was indeed watching over me. And I have personally come to love and fear her. Because I Know her wrath. I go where she takes me. As my Cutie Mark intended. I am to follow Mother Nature's voice and go where I may hear her. I started walking again until to the North. The Far North.

I kept on walking minding my own business. I gave not a single fuck who tried to come across me. But I managed to come across a caravan heading to the Far North. They said they were going to head there and trade with some of the locals in the cities to the Far North. I was sitting inside chatting with a Stallion pony right as I heard Mother Nature's soft loving voice. "You will eventually be pulled into the war at hand... But you will fight alongside a band of brave heroes, that you bring together." I just sat there as the Charcoal Stallion in front of me spoke up. "You alright traveler?" I looked up at him. "I'm fine... I just heard something was all." He nodded in response and fixed his robes. "Tell me traveler..." He said in a middle aged voice. "Why are you traveling to the Far North?" I looked up at him. "Mother Nature guides my footsteps. I go where she leads me." He simply nodded. "Mother Nature guides the Caravans where she feels we must go, whatever we may carry. It matters not." I nodded. "Praise Mother Nature for that." We chuckled a bit. "You are a fine young man, traveler. What is your name?" I looked a him calmly. "Wandering Soul." He nodded. "My name is Alexander Melris Da'vinci. In case you are wondering what is in the caravan carts in the back. Those carts are carrying our trade." I paid no more mind after that. "Same with a couple carts after that, I know." He looked at me for a minute. "We should get some sleep. This Caravan isn't stopping for some time." I agreed. I took one of my knock out pills, some water, and took my usual medicine in case I needed to sleep. Da'vinci just casted a spell on himself and we both fell asleep where sat.

**9 hours of sleeping later...**

The Caravan stopped and we slowly came to our senses. "Huh...?" Was all I could say. "Were here it seems Wandering." I agreed. We both got out and saw the snow covered ground. I looked at the sign in front of the Caravan. "North Neigh... Where have I heard that name before..." I was still maybe 3 quarters of the way asleep. The guards began offloading their merchandise... But what I saw come out of those carts shocked me to no end. "Slaves...?" Da'vinci came over and stood beside me fully awake. "Indeed. We trade with the folk here in the North via slaves, food, and merchandise of other kinds." I looked to the snow covered buildings and then to the slaves. "We should probably get inside." Da'vinci nodded." I agree. We passed the slaves and into the building they were going into, to be sold. But right as I passed one of em. I saw a pegasus who was about my age of 20. A young, female pegasus who apparently seems to have been taken from a rural town, somewhere in Equestria. I got my wallet out, and wrote the slaver a check. "This is for?" He said with a rough voice. "The slave right there. I want her." He looked over. "She ain't worth yer time. She's the hardest of the bunch, if not the most stubborn." I looked at him with a stare of death only known to be used by Mother Nature. He quickly backed down. "Ok traveler, go on and get her, sheesh. You didn't need to do the whole murder look, just to get her into your care." I walked over and took the shackles off, and lead her to a table and sat down with her.

"Tell me miss.. What's your name?" She looked down at the table. I examined her for a minute. Pink mane and tail [Cute], Ice colored fur, and of course Amethyst eyes. She didn't a Cutie Mark, so that was almost expected. "So you don't have a name?" She looked up. "I am forbidden to use my real name." She said softly. "Well you aren't with the slave traders. You are with me now. I promise you though. I will treat you as if you are my wife or daughter. I don't raise my hand to a woman." She nodded with a very relieved look on her face. "Alara" Was all that left her lips. As far as I knew it. Alara referred to the elements. So what that told me, was her parents were most likely some very stuck up unicorns who hated the thought of having a child that was a pegasus, or I'm not sure what. Either way, she was mine now, not theirs. I looked over to see the door opened. Three armored Mercenaries stepped through the door. "We got company Alara. Just keep yer head down." We got up and slowly made our way to the door, but was stopped by one of em. He spoke in a heavy accent that was associated with the Zebra Empire. "You. Why are you leaving so soon?" He had asked me in a calm but bored tone. "I'm headed down south toward Canterlot, in Equestria." He smiled. "I've heard a lot of good things from Equestria about a group of humans down there. Come, let me buy you and your companion a drink and we will talk."

We sat down at the same table and he ordered us each a drink. "Thank you kindly sir." He nodded in response. "Oh it's nothing honestly. To hear from a duo of travelers yourself, about where you've been, is always a treat in my opinion." I raised an eyebrow at the well built zebra. "Why's that?" He laughed. "Because my friend! I get to hear where you have been! It's not everyday I come across a person like yourself. You are half human, half pegasus! You must've been to many places, and seen many things! Your companion seems to be a slave however. Where did you find her?" I looked over to the slave trader. "Bought her from him." He examined her a second time. "Hm... You got her out of a bad situation when you did. My companions as you saw, are here to buy slaves by bulk. As am I however. I look only for those who I deem worthy enough to be brought to a town I am building." I looked at him curiously. "What kind of town are you building?" He smiled at me. "I am building a town of slaves, in which I have freed. In fact I best go buy some, before they get the good mares and stallions. *Gets up*" I watched as he went. I turned to the tavern door as it opened. 3 men came walking through. All of em from the humans I saw in combat. "That's him, over there." They came walking over to me, as their commander finished identifying me. "You. Are you the one who joined us in combat?" I nodded to the squad commander's question. "Spartan 955 would like to thank you for joining both him and his men in combat." I nodded. "Tell him I'm up here in the North." The squad commander nodded in response. "Will do. Marines! Lets move!" They exited out the door, afterwards. The Zebra came walking back over with about 10 other slaves. "I have returned. *Sits down* By the way, I never introduced myself properly. I am Ma'kean. Son of the Empress herself." I nodded. "You don't seem to speak too much, do you? I nodded. "Hm... Well my friend, I must be going... By the way... What is your name?" I looked up. "Wandering Soul."

He smiled warmly in response. "Very well Wandering Soul. I will see you around hopefully... By the way... Take this. *Hands him a map*" I took the item respectfully and looked it over. "This is a map... But to where?" He nodded warmly in response. "To Haven. The town I am building. Farewell Wandering Soul." I nodded to him. "See you there, cuz I'm going there." He exited out the door. And I turned my attention to the map.

_Haven eh? Well... May as well visit this place... I'm not going to be doing anything important right now... Xcept listening to Mother Nature on where I am to be guided to._

* * *

**Hey folks! I'm done finally! This is the first part of a side story I'm going to mix into this story. The main story will be resumed whenever I can scrounge up a chapter worth writing. Till then, read, review, and enjoy!**

**BTW: Sorry for it being a bit short... I wasn't joking about the writers block. Unless you'd rather see a new story based off of my days on roblox. Your choice.**

**To the haters over at ProjectAfterForums: Found out where you all are at. And I have your usernames. Prepare for a counter-mock.**

**One more thing: I'm going to do "Updates on the Characters" just to piss off the haters. [Meaning the first Update will stay intact]**

**One more thing to clear up to the Haters: You can try your Scathing reviews, I will gladly read them. No matter what you say. No matter what you do. You will not break me.**

**"Remember... No lies." - My Motto**


	11. Updates on the Characters 2

**Hey folks, I'm not dead. The haters wish I was dead, but I sure as hell ain't dead. *Dodges a bullet from a certain Knight's Armament M110 wielding Roblox character* Really Mackins?! Really?!**

**Mackins: YUP!**

**Asshole... Anyways, here's the characters**

**Mellan: Hey guys, were all still breathing. We've been chatting with a new character to our cast, who will be appearing later. When? That'll be for us to know, and for you to find out, sooner or later. So far I've been running errands back and forth, while the battles progress, running messages and intel back and forth between command posts, and commanding troops in combat, at major battle sites. That aside, I'm alright. The Author's Writer's block is due to his idea apathy. Which kinda explained the last chapter. If you can help us out over here, we'd be more than happy to have the next chapter written in. Till then, eh?**

**Mackerd: Hi guys, Mackerd here! Still pissed at that Changeling for stealing Mellan, but whatcha gonna do? I've been with Mellan, running intel back and forth. But it's not all bad I suppose. Not much to say on my part, so *passes the Mic to Korder***

**Korder: Thanks Mackerd, *Off Mic* "Don't mention it." So uuuuuh, I just got back from Combat, and uh, I've been given a few days off, to go to Zebra town and spend time with my girlfriend and her family. The author's still hapless as ever in ideas for the next chapter, but whatcha gonna do?**

**Mackins: He could write about his days on roblox in a separate story. Nobody's gonna object, because it's what he wants to write.**

**Korder: When did you get here?**

**Mackins: 20 minutes ago.**

**Korder: You do know this is an update on the "Strange Place Right?" cast right?**

**Mackins: Yeah, I know. I'll drop in at times to troll you fags some, but that's pretty much it. XP!**

**Korder: Okay... Weird rectangular freak... *passes the mic to Hunter***

**Hunter: Hello everyone, Nothing much to say on my part, but I'll say something anyway. So far, I have been acting as a mobile sniper from a Falcon helicopter, using a Remington 700 rifle, that a soldier from that 21st Century Military division gave me. I've gotten a lot of use out of it. Right now, I'm on vacation from the squad and military, to spend time with Fancypants. We have conversed over economical issues, revolving around the current unemployment rate. But nothing else aside from Politics and Economics. *Passes mic to King Meta***

**King Meta: So, your all wondering where I've been hm? I've been around, I assure you. I am currently right next to Ora, spending time with her. That aside, nothing else to say on my part. *Passes mic back to Mellan***

**Mellan: Well folks, that's that from the cast... Part of us anyways. Next time, we'll let the Princesses talk with ya. Later folks!**


	12. Hiatus Updates

Updates

Hello folks, for the most part, as you can guess, I an inactive on fanfiction. So, until I decide to post the next chapter, I will be offline for large amounts of time. Only because I want to keep the haters thinking what they want to think. Only to ruin it for em, after a while.

Welp... Yall got yer update... Later.


	13. Character Updates

**Updates on the characters**

**Mellan: Hi guys, guess who this is? That's right, it's me, John. No, we are not dead... We've been sittin around for a while, in the lobby, of our creator's mind, just waiting for a chance to continue on with the story. Nobody else is currently here with me, so I'll be short on my info, I have for you.**

**First off, Mackerd: She's currently bored as hell, wondering why, we haven't gotten around to the story by now.**

**Next up, Korder: He's currently attending a memorial service, to the past guards, who served in the Equestrian Royal Guard.**

**Lastly, Hunter: Currently associating with Fancypants, as predicted. Currently attending a Wonderbolts Derby, as I speak.**

**And yup. That about sums it up. Later folks. *Dodges a bullet from a Certain M110 wielding Robloxian Troll* ASSHOLE!**

**Mackins: *Troll Face***


	14. Standard goofing off filler

Mackins: Hi guys! It's meeee! The annoying Robloxian Troll! I've come to tell you, that being a troll/vividly developed OC, of Chopperman's [or ChopperDonk, ChopperFlank, ChopperDork, etc, to the haters at ProjectAfterForums] rather odd roster of OCs, part of em being OPed/badly OPed [but with good reason], I have come to tell you a small bit of information regarding Hunter, as well as the haters.

First off, Hunter himself, is a badly OPed character, scaled down, to a reasonable limit. See, he is a mix of Sci-Fi and Modern Warfare. Meaning, he's one of those wackjob crossovers. Secondly, relating to Hunter. He himself, is a "Dead Man" or "Ghost". Hence the name, he was given. He tends to fly around in a customized Space Fighter, called the "XM77E" or "Lightning Hound". This ship is also OPed. But with good reason. Same with Mr. Creepypasta's widely known "Jeff the Killer".

Jeff the Killer: I heard my name?

Mackins: Shut up and go away. Look, a guy to slaughter.

Jeff the Killer: Where?! *Runs off after him*

Mackins: *Stares blankly* ... Not gonna ask... Anyways, moving on.

The second one, relates to the guys over at ProjectAfterForums. These guys, are the saddest bunch of Fanfiction Mockers, who honestly try SO HARD, to mock Chopper-Man. But so far, THEY FAIL! How you may ask? Lets see.

1) They have Chopperman, laughing at his own Fanfiction. Odd as this sounds, but it's entertaining to him.

2) Their insults, only make chopperman laugh at em, as well as brush them off, as if they don't really faze him. Truth be told, Chopperman doesn't give a fuck what people negatively think about him. He deals with idiots 24-7

3) Chopperman, seems quite fond of the one who started the mock on his current fanfiction, otherwise known to you folks, as Shiroamasa.

Shiroamasa: It's true, and I've found my way, into a wackjob's mind, as a character, based off a hater, who has in fact, spoken with Chopperman.

Mackins: To Shiroamasa, if he happens to read this. Chopperman deeply respects you. If you managed to make him laugh at his own fanfiction, only to boost the number of people, who are reading his fanfiction, then you sir, [in his eyes] are a fine man, and Forum Dweller. Don't take the fact, your a character of his, in a negative way. He likes you. But to the rest of you haters out there, keep hatin if you want. He doesn't care.

JoeCartoon Gerbil: Play the game "The Boss" ya sissies. Cuz that game, is pretty evident, Chopperman doesn't care... Freaks.

Mackins: And yup. That about sums up, what I had to say. If you want, post comments on what you think of me. I gotta go to the Arlington National Cemetery.

TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE AMERICAN: The Arlington National Cemetery, is a historical burial ground, and a piece of American history, that cannot be replaced. Many a proud and brave soldier, are buried here. The JFK memorial, is also found here. RESPECT THE DEAD DAMMIT!

small note from the author: The Arlington National Cemetery, is also a game on ROBLOX. I visit it quite often. My respect for our fallen soldiers, is greater than my thoughts on people in general.


End file.
